The Werewolf's Daughter
by AutumnBreeze25
Summary: The Werewolf's Daughter is what I'm called behind my back. In the streets, people who know of my father stare at me as if they are trying to find something abnormal about me. . .'The story of Tonks and Remus' daughter.
1. Prologue

_As I finished the HBP and Tonks' love for Remus Lupin was brought out into the open, I found myself wondering what would their child be like if they ever got married? This, of course, led to me writing this bit. It originally was intended to be a one-shot, but I could make it into a story if you, my dear readers, would like me to do so (although the time in between updates would be long since I'm so busy)._

_Without further ado, I present to you The Werewolf's Daughter. . . _

The Werewolf's Daughter what I'm called behind my back. In the streets people who know what my father is stare at me as if they are trying to find something abnormal about me. What are they looking for? Claws instead of nails? Fur instead of smooth skin? Fangs instead of teeth? A piercing howl instead of normal speech?

Children at school who know long to question me continuously. I know that they are dying to ask me about my father. What is he like? Is he mean? What does that make you? The list could go on. I would love to tell them out right that my father is the sweetest man I know. He is kind to my mother and me, and loves us both. He's never mean and never loses his temper (which drives mum a bit crazy, but in a good way she says).

To answer the last question, I'm as much as a werewolf as I am a Metamorphmagus like my mother. In a few strange aspects, there is a bit of werewolf in me, but it's not predominate and I don't change every month like dad does.

I'm shunned at school by most. . .even by those who don't know. For some reason they can just sense there is something different about me. I'm not sure what they think it is, but I don't want to know.

Coming with the sort of cold shoulder I do feel depressed at times. Sure I have friends, wonderful, zany, caring friends, but. . .I don't know. . .people say 'hi' and wave to my friends in the corridors. No one does that to me.

When ever I feel extremely lonely, I go and sit in Moaning Myrtle's lavatory for a bit. Sometimes we chat about our woes, worries, and sadnesses. Ricky Weasley, one of my best friends, found me in there once. It had been after a particularly bad day, and my PMS was kicking in so I had been crying. Ricky got annoyed (not at me, at the rest of the student body), and said he was going to tell the Headmaster.

I told him no, that it wouldn't matter. Looking confused he asked why in the world not. I told him that no matter what the headmaster said, I have always been and always will be Enna Marie Lupin, the werewolf's daughter.

_Not my best work, but I hoped you liked it anyway. . .wondering what strange werewolf related things Enna is talking about? Well, if I do make this a story you'll find out. . ._

_Anne_


	2. Chapter 1: A bit like Mum

_I've decided to continue:D I always have a hard time with the first two parts of any story, but I hope you like this chapter. I'm having a good time writing this!_

_Before I begin, two more things._

_1--This chapter is dedicated to everyone who reviewed last chapter (I wrote little notes for each of you. They're down at the end of the chapter)._

_2—**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter, nor any of the characters in the books. This goes for the prologue and all the chapters that follow. . .that is all._

_Chapter 1—A bit like Mum_

"Oomph." I grunted. I was dragging my trunk towards the stairs. It was the first of September, and I was heading back to school for my sixth year. I swear my trunk gets heavier every year! It must be all the books people insist on giving me. Don't get me wrong, I love books, it's just I don't like the weight that comes along with them.

I stopped to rest. My room was the furthest from the staircase, and it was going to be the death of me. "Enna, don't you think I should do that?"

"I've almost got it," I glanced behind me. Dad had one of his 'Really, Enna' looks on his face, "Really, Dad!"

"Remember last year?"

I coughed nervously. Bringing my trunk down the stairs last year was a. . .fiasco. I lost my footing on the way down, and while I tried to steady myself, my trunk started to slip. I made an attempt at catching it, but ended up in a heap at the bottom of the stairs with my clothes and my books. I have a tendency to be a bit clumsy.

"_Locomotor Trunk,_" Dad waved his wand and led me and the floating trunk down into the kitchen.

Mum was stacking leftover chocolate cookies on a plate. "Good morning," She greeted me in a somewhat tired voice. She had been working all night again. Why she worked nights every other week was beyond me, but if that's what she wanted, well, I couldn't stop her. "Breakfast? I think there's some, um. . .something in the fridge. I can check." She yawned and turned to dad, "Good morning, Remus. Sleep well?"

"Okay," Dad, who was now standing next to Mum put his arm around her waist.—Cookies sound like a good breakfast food, don't you think?—"but I missed you." Mum smiled happily and kissed him. This of course graduated into full on snogging. I raised an eyebrow and grabbed the plate of cookies without being noticed.

Does it bother me that my parents act like hormonal teenagers in front of me? . .Not really. Considering what Mum went through to convince Dad that she didn't care he was a werewolf, and then all that legal stuff when it came to getting married, I think they deserve it. Plus, I like to know that they still love each other after all these years.

Besides they aren't like Ron and Hermione who not only snog at their house, but if they are at friends'. Ricky claims they've caused him mental and emotional damage. I tell him I think it's sweet and wouldn't he want to kiss his wife? Especially if it took him seven years to realize that he was madly in love with her. Ricky always gets a vaguely disturbed look on his face and changes the subject.

Mum, apparently realizing I need to be at Platform 9 and 3/4 sometime in the not so distant future, pulled back suddenly and checked the clock, "Remus, Enna's late! ENNA!"

"Right behind you, Mum," Mum jumped and knocked a pair of mugs off the counter. They shattered, pieces flew all over. See where I get that from?

"Oh, right," She grinned sheepishly at me. My mother seems so _young _at times.

"I'll take Enna, you go and get some rest," Dad told her.

"But I—"

"No, you go and get some sleep."

Mum sighed but nodded. She flung her arms around my neck and kissed my cheek, "Have a good term, love. I'll miss you."

* * *

"We'll see you at Christmas then?" Dad asked me. 

"Aren't we all going to spend Christmas at the Burrow this year?"

"Of course," The train whistle sounded, "have a good term, Sweetheart."

Dad gave me a quick hug and a kiss on the forehead and sent me off of board the train. Since my trunk had already been put away, I went in search of my friends. I found them in the second to last compartment on the train.

"Hey, En!" Madeleine Potter greeted me happily. She was curled up in a seat near the window, petting a soft, black kitten.

"Hi, Maddie. How was your summer?"

"Fine, fine. Sirius and James are always good for a laugh," She pointed to the red headed twins opposite her.

"What did they do this time?"

"I'm not sure how, but they managed toknock a wall of the house down," Maddie brushed some of her short black hair out of her eyes. "They've been sentenced to a year's worth of no allowance."

Ricky, William, Veronica, and Angelique were all in the compartment as well. The interesting thing is that each of my friends are related to each other in some way. They're either cousins or siblings. I'm the only non-family member in the group. It's as long story, but the short version is, their parents and mine were friends way before we were born.

I sat down near Ricky and yawned. "Didn't sleep well?" Angelique asked in with her slight French accent.

"I never do this time of the month," I yawned again. "It's always hard during the school year."

Angelique nodded sympathetically, and turned to talk to William. I slid down in my seat and closed my eyes. The next thing I knew, my pillow was telling me to wake up. I gave a faint growl and shook my head.

"You never want to wake Enna up near full moon," I heard Maddie say quietly. "I tried once and she nearly bit my head off. "

"No, I didn't!" I protested as I sat up. I rubbed my eyes, "Sorry about that, Ricky." I had apparently used his shoulder as a pillow mistakenly.

"Figure of speech, m'dear."

"Come on!" William stuck his head back in the compartment. Like his sister, he spoke with a slight French accent. "Everyone's already getting into the carriages."

I followed William out of the compartment and out of the train. He gallantly offered his hand to me as I climbed out. I grinned a bit foolishly and took it. Maddie, Ricky, William, and I all rode in the same horseless carriage together.

When we arrived, Maddie climbed out first, followed by William. I started to climb out my robe caught on something, causing me to trip. I a desperate attempt to not hit the ground, I grabbed hold of the closest thing—William.

As soon as I was able to make sense of what was going on around me, I realized that Ricky had grabbed me around my waist. I loosened my hold on William's neck slightly. "Pull me up?" I asked Ricky.

He nodded and had me upright within a few seconds. He kept his arm securely around my waist until I told him I was okay. William turned around and offered to help me down like he had when I exited the train.

All the way to the castle, I apologized to William. "Are you sure you're okay?"

"I'm fine, Enna. You don't have to keep apologizing you know."

I smiled at him. William and his sister (who had been waiting for him) went to sit with their fellow Ravenclaws. The rest of the Weasleys and the Potters were all at the Gryffindor table along with me. As soon as the Sorting was over, the headmaster welcomed us and told us to enjoy our meal.

Instantly the empty platters were filled with food of all sorts. I piled roast beef and potatoes on my plate. The conversation around me was mostly about Quidditch. Maddie was going to try for Seeker this year. If she was anything like her father, she was a shoe-in for the position.

"Dad'll like that," James nodded towards the staff table. The headmaster, Professor Potter, was talking with Professor Shayne, our Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher.

"You two going to try out again this year?" Veronica asked James and Sirius. They had both been Chasers the previous year.

"Read anything good over the summer?" Ricky asked me.

"Of course. Who do you think I am? Sirius?" I rolled my eyes in mock annoyance, quite grateful for a new topic of discussion. "Mostly Muggle books. _Jacob I Have Loved_, _Understood Betsy_, among other 'classics'."

"I—"

There was the sound of tapping on a goblet. All of our food was whisked away.

"I trust you have all eaten well. Shall we all head to bed for a good night's rest? Classes start bright and early tomorrow," Professor Potter dismissed us.

There was the terrible sound of hundreds of peoples' benchs scraping the stone floor, then they were off throught the large double doors. Prefects lined up the first years to show them where their common rooms were.Sirius, James, and Maddie were going to wait and say 'hello' to their dad. Ricky and I decided to wait out the rush.

James turned to me suddenly, "I still don't see why you weren't made a prefect."

"Because it would seem like I was showing favorism. I am friends with her parents after all."

"Daddy!" Maddie stood up to hug her dad.

"Hi, Uncle Harry," Ricky greeted him.

"Professor." I smiled.

"How was you trip? I hope you all behaved," Harry narrowed his eyes in the twin's general directione. James and Sirius tried their best to look innocent. That's never a good thing. Harry sighed and dropped the topic. Maddie told him all about my little accident on the way here. I grinned and rubbed my nose in a nervous fashion. Professor Potter threw back his head and laughed, "You're nearly as bad as you mum, Enna.Merlin, she is such a klutz."

"She's gotten better," I said defensivly.

"I know. I'm not trying to insult Tonks. She's a wonderful witch," Tonks. . .Most people still call my mum by her maiden name. Not my dad though. He calls her by her given name—Nymphadora. Mum says he's the only one who can without the possibility of bodily harm.

Soon, Professor Potter sent us all off to bed. Maddie kissed his cheek, and followed her brothers out of the Great Hall. Ricky and I walked a bit slower.

"It's quiet at night,." Ricky commented.

"I like it," I smirked. Once in a blue moon, I stay up long after everyone's gone to bed, and just listen to the silence. I usually stare at the moon. It glows such a lovely silver. I always wonder how something so lovely can cause so many men and women pain every month.

"You've always liked quiet."

"Mum says I take after dad more than her," I said softly. "She likes vibrant and colorful things. I do too, just not all the time."

"Why do you have that bright turquoise trench coat then?"

"The one with glitter? It use to be Mum's,." I grinned.

When we got to the portrait of the Fat Lady, Ricky gave the password ("_flibbergeegibbet_") and we climbed in. The common room was empty, a fire was crackling cheerfully in the fireplace.

"Night, Enna."

"Good night, Ricky. Sleep well."

I was at the bottom the girl's stairs when something occurred to me. "Ricky?" I called.

"Yeah?" Ricky came down from the step he was on.

"I forgot to. . .I'm sorry, but. . .Thank you for catching me," I babbled. For a fleeting second I could have sworn I saw a slightly rueful look on his face, but it passed.

"Anytime, Miss Lupin."

I whispered good night once more and went up to my room.

_Whew! All in one sitting! That's a total of four pages right there! Yeesh, that's the longest chapter of fanfiction I've ever written. Don't forget to tell me what you think. Until next time!_

_--Anne_

_To my reviewers:_

_**TrubySCS3**—I'm so happy you liked it! It was something I wrote on a whim. Thank you for encouraging me to continue._

_**Fairy-lou—**Thanks for the review and the encouragement to continue._

_**Andrea35—**I gave a bit of what Enna's like during the week of full moon. There will be more in the next chapter! Thanx for the review and the encouragement._

_**Phoenixtear19**—Thank you, thank you! _

_**Sexy3Slytherin**—I thought so too. Thank you for the review!_


	3. Chapter 2: A Planned Accident

_Hello again! How've you been? I got this chapter up sooner than I expected. It's short, but the whole thing is mainly a flash back. The next part'll be longer! Promise!  
_

_Before I begin, I am going to answer the question that TrubySCS3 asked me. I thought it would be a good idea for you all to know. Anyway, she was wondering how Harry became headmaster of Hogwarts. Well, after he defeated Voldemort, he went to teach Defense Against the Dark Arts at Hogwarts. He taught for a few years and when the current headmaster died, Harry was asked to take his place. Harry accepted the position. There you go. I hope the explanation was sufficient. _

Chapter 2-A Planned Accident

I awoke the next morning when the first rays of sunlight peeked through the drapes surrounding bed. I yawned and stretched my arms. It hadn't been the most restful night I've been through, but I'd survive.

I quietly crawled out of bed just in case anyone else was still asleep. As it turned out, both my roommates were already awake. Alice was in the bathroom putting on make-up and Nina was flipping through one of those dumb teen witch magazines she subscribes to. I nearly killed myself slipping on one of them once.

I pulled out a pair of clean robes from my trunk and quickly changed. I yanked my hair out of its ponytail and brushed outit before braiding it. I glanced in the mirror to make sure my hair had been pulled back smoothly, and sighed. As I should have expected, there was a star of golden-yellow around my pupil. Before the week is out, my eyes would be completely gold, then fade back to their normally purple color.

It never fails. When full moon approaches, my eyes turn gold. It's one of the few. . .unusual things I inherited from my father. The first time I noticed my eyes were turning yellow was just after I hit puberty. I was eleven at the time and I panicked. My mother reassured me, saying it was fine, they'll be normal before too long. This calmed me down, and I went about my day as I normally would. But when my dad found out about what had happened, well. . .

_Dad had been visiting with Maddie's family all day, so when he arrived home, I went down to see him. I only got about halfway down the stairs when I heard my parents arguing quietly. Now, my parents never argue. At least not from what I can remember, so just hearing them argue was something very unusual. I paused to listen, wondering what in the world they could be talking about._

_"This is exactly what I was worried about!" My dad exclaimed in an exasperated and slightly worried tone. _

_"Remus, it's just her eyes. Nothing more." They were talking about me?_

_"But they're yellow, Nymphadora! Do you know what that could mean?"_

_"That she takes after you more than me. Believe me, that's a blessing! Besides her eyes will be back to normal before long."_

_"How can you be sure of that? What if something worse happens?"_

_"Lycanthropy isn't genetic! You told me yourself, Remus Lupin! Just because her eyes are yellow for the moment doesn't mean they won't be normal after the full moon has past. You don't have to worry."_

_"I haven't stopped worrying since the day you told me you were expecting."_

_There was a slight pause, then mum said, "Everything turned out," in a quiet voice._

_"I know, but what you did was rather. . ."_

_"Sly? Underhanded? Deceptive? I know, but I really wanted to have a baby no matter what the outcome, Remus. Blame my biological clock if you must, but I don't regret it."_

_A chill washed over me when what my mother had said sank in. My mother had planned on having a baby "accidentally" because dad hadn't wanted children. . .Did that mean he didn't want me?_

_That he didn't love me?_

_I turned and went back upstairs. When I got to my room, I curled up on my bed and cried myself to sleep._

_I slept straight through the rest of the day and didn't wake up until there was a slight tap on my door. "Come in." I yawned. I stretched and tried to extract myself from mytangled up blankets. I opened my eyes and saw my dad standing over me with a tray of food._

_"I thought you might be hungry since you slept through supper and breakfast," dad set the tray on my bedside table. "Sleep well?"_

_I blinked and shook my head to clear it, "Well enough. Thanks for the food." _

_"Sure," he looked at me questioningly. "Is something wrong, Enna?"_

_I was silent for a moment, debating whether or not to tell him, "Did you. . .want me?"_

_Dad look confused for a moment. I picked at a loose thread on my bedspread. "You heard your mother and I last night, am I right?" He asked me quietly. I nodded, continuing to play with the thread. He sighed and sat on the edge of my bed. "It's not that I didn't want children, Enna. I was just worried."_

_"Were you worried that I'd be some sort of bright pink werecub?" I raised an eyebrow. "Werewolves don't have cubs, Dad."_

_Dad grinned at me, "I guess I was just worried for you. Being the child of a werewolf could have meant that your mind would be more of an animal's than a human's or--"_

_"That I would have fangs instead of teeth?"_

_"I suppose," dad sighed. "Enna, it could have happened."_

_"But it didn't."_

_"I know."_

_We sat in silence, listening to the clock tick. I ate a bit of the roast beef of the sandwich dad had brought me. Finally my dad whispered, "Enna, I love you. You're my daughter and I wouldn't trade you for the world. Even if things had turned out differently, I would still feel the same way." Ilooked him in the eyes for the first time that day.Nothing butsincerity and love was there. I sat up and hugged dad tightly around the neck._

_Out of the corner of my eye, I saw a flash of bright pink. Glancing up, I saw mum in the doorway, leaning of the door frame. She looked quite happy._

_"Aw, Remmy, how cute! Father-Daughter bonding," mum commented. She came over and kissed his cheek. "I'm happy for you. . .I was never exceptionally close with my dad." she sighed a began to absentmindedly play with a strand of my dad's hair._

_"His loss." dad muttered and pulled mum close so he could kiss her._

_"Get a room you two!" I threw a pillow at them._

_"But we're in a room," mum protested innocently._

_"Not mine! You'll scar me for life, you will."_

_"Then you'll be a perfect match for Ricky," dad grinned and ruffled my hair._

_"Ew, much. An eleven year old should not have to put up with this." I rolled my eyes. Mum threw the pillow back at me, hitting me in my face. I threw it back at her, she ducked, and it hit dad instead. _

_"It's Mum's fault!" I pointed at her. Dad raised an eyebrow and threw the pillow back at me. Mum cheered him on. "No fair teaming up!" I cried as they pelted me with pillows and stuffed animals from around my room, "Just because you're married--"_

I was jerked out of my memories as quickly as I had been pulled in. I was still in front of the mirror, staring into space. Just as I came to grips with the present, I heard the dorm door being opened. My roommates were whispering to each other as they left. One muttered, "Still in front of that mirror. . .she's certainly conceded.

I sighed and finished getting ready so I could go and eat my breakfast.

_Bleck, I don't like how I ended it, but it was the only way that came to mind. . .hehe._

_So, I was wondering, would you all like descriptions of the characters? The main ones that is. Just so you know what they look like, etc. Tell me if you do. _

_Now, before I go:_

_Ginevra lily: Thank you! I will try my best._

_Nosilla: Thank you very much!_

_Outthere101: Hi! Thanks for the alert._

_bograt: I hope you enjoyed it. I always love stories where married couples are still in love with each other, too. It's just so cute! _

_And a big thank you to the rest of my readers! Almost 200 hits already! I'm thrilled!_

_--:Anne_


	4. Chapter 3: I Don't Have a Problem

_Hi, my dear readers! How've you been? . . Notes and replies to reviews to follow._

_--Chapter 3-I Don't Have a Problem with the World, the World has a Problem with Me--_

"Morning, Enna!" Veronica greeted me cheerfully.

"Mmm." I replied, sitting on the bench next to James.

"How are you feeling, En?" Maddie asked me softly.

"Ah, I've been better. Awful night." I yawned. I never did sleep too well this time of the month. I've fallen asleep in History of Magic quite a few time from the lack of sleep. "I'm gonna have to take a nap later."

Ricky looked up from the book he was reading, "Why aren't you feeling well?" I raised my eyebrows and pointed at my eyes. Ricky gave a small 'oh' and went back to reading his book.

I yawned widely once againand grabbed a warm cinnamon roll off one of the platters in front of me. "Did you get schedules yet?"

"We have to see Ackerman for them," Sirius told me. "We get a free period after each class this year."

"Really?" I grabbed Sirius' schedule and scanned the parchment. He was right, there wasa free period after each class. "No more falling to sleep in class will be nice." I handed Sirius back his schedule and said good-bye to everyone. When I arrived at Professor Ackerman's office, I knocked on the door softly.

"Come in!" I heard him call. I walked in quietly and closed the door behind me. The professor was sitting at his desk going through what looked like O.W.L.s grades. "Miss Lupin! Good to see you. I was just looking at your grades. Well done, well done." Professor Ackerman smiled widely at me, his soft gray eyes sparkled happily at me. I blushed bright pink. He was very handsome and made me slightly nervous. Plenty of people have accused me of being his favorite, but they're mainly the girls who have a crush on him. "All Os! Your parents must be thrilled."

I grinned, "More or less." Mum had danced around the house, breaking quite a few things, and dad took me to a bookshop, letting me get whatever I wanted.

"You're qualified to take any N.E.W.T level class that you want. From what I recall, you expressed an interest in either becoming an Auror or dealing with magical creature's rights, correct?"

"Yes, Sir," I replied.

"I'd suggest that you take what you've been taking these past five years—excluding History of Magic and Astronomy of course—and a politics course, since you interested in magical creature's rights. Does that sound good?"

"It does, Sir."

Professor Ackerman tapped a piece of parchment and my schedule appeared on it, "I'll see you after lunch, Miss Lupin."

"Thank you," I took the parchment from him and exited the office. Nina and Alice were waiting outside, tittering. They gave me rather disdainful looks as I passed. I sighed and rolled my eyes.

Potions was the first on my list. I hurried to the classroom, hoping I wasn't too late. I entered the dimly lit dungeon and looked around. Ricky was the only other Gryffindor in the room. William was sitting with two Ravenclaw females that were falling all over him. Oh, the curse of having a veela for a mother. . .

Ricky didn't even bother to hide his relief when I entered. He even pulled out my chair for me when I came over to sit down. "Malfoy's here," he muttered as I sat. I glanced at the Slytherin table. Leonora Malfoy was sitting between her two big-boned friends. Leonora is a pain in the. . .well, never mind.

"Great," I muttered back and turned my attention to the cauldrons on the table up front. There were three. Each was giving off little wisps of steam. The first one was soft lilac in color and the surface was completely still. The second I could have spotted a mile away. It was the murky coloredWolfsbane, although it didn't look as well done as the kind that I help my mother make during the summer. The third was quite lovely and had a mother-of-pearl sheen. It smelled wonderful. . .like chocolate and autumn nights and something that I couldn't name. It was rather soapy, but at the same time it was—

Professor Byrd entered the classroom just as I was trying to decided what it smelled like. Appropriately name, Byrd is very petite, speaks in cheerful chirps, and has dark, lively eyes. "Greetings class! I trust your summer was well spent. As you have probably noticed, there are three cauldrons filled with various potions. I don't believe that any of you have encountered them before, but would you like to take a stab at naming them? Extra points if you tell me what its properties are." Byrd tapped the first cauldron. William's hand fairly flew into the air. "Mr. Weasley?"

"Draught of the Living Death. It's the strongest sleeping potion in the world."

"Excellent! 30 points for Ravenclaw. This one?" she tapped the Wolfsbane. I slowly raised my hand. "Miss Lupin?"

I took a deep breath, "It's Wolfsbane. If taken the week prior to the full moon, a victim lycanthropy can keep his human mind."

"Correct! 30 points to Gryffindor! This last one?"

A Ravenclaw girl was called on. In a rather high-pitched voice she said, "Amortentia. It's the strongest love potion in the world. It smells differently to each person, according to what one finds attractive."

"30 more points to Ravenclaw! Now, today you will be attempting to concoct Wolfsbane. It does not have to be perfect, since this is more complex then what you are typically use to, but whoever does the best will be awarded 50 points. Begin."

I had helped my mother with this potion so many times, I could probably do it with my eyes closed. Despite this fact, I opened my book to the instructions for the potion like everyone else. Mainly because I felt I should double-check each ingredient I put in the cauldron. When I finished, it looked a bit better then what Byrd had done. I was quite pleased with it.

I glanced over at Ricky. He was three steps behind me. He looked up and upon seeing I was finished, gave me a mock angry glare. I grinned haughtily at him, and tossed my rope-like braid over my shoulder.

"Finished already, Miss Lupin?" Professor Byrd walked by and glanced at my finished product. "I must say, I'm impressed. It looks like its been perfectly done."

I shrugged in what my friends say is in an overly-modest way. Byrd moved along the tables to check on everyone else's progress. The only other finished was William. Soon Ricky finished (his was _almost_ perfect. He claims he received some of his father potions skills.), and we chatted quietly. William, much to the dismay and annoyance of his fellow Ravenclaws, came and sat on my other side.

"Perfect as usual," William complemented, glancing at my potion.

"I'm hardly perfect at anything. The only reason I did so well was because I help mum make it so much." I said the last sentence very quietly, so no one else would hear.

"Still better then me." Ricky bumped me gently with his shoulder.

I rolled my eyes and cleaned up my supplies. Class was soon over and we were permitted to leave. As I stood up, I caught scent (I sound a bit wolfish there, no?) of that rather soapy smell I hadn't been able to identify earlier. I looked around curiously. William and Ricky were close to me, but so was a Hufflepuff boy and the cauldron of Amortentia. I guess it was the potion. . .

I followed William and Ricky out of class. With their long legs, they easily got ahead of me. I lost sight of them when I dropped my bag and had to stop and pick all my stuff up.

"It's no wonder you got such high marks on that Wolfsbane potion," Leonora's condescending voice interrupted my thoughts. I glanced up. Leonora was standing over me, her dark brown eyes glittering in hatred. "You must know how to make it with your hands tied behind you back!" She laughed coldly.

I stood still, trying to keep my face expressionless. Just what I needed. . .and on the first day back as well!

"From what I've heard, you father's old enough to be your _grandfather,_ and your mother's young enough to be you sister!" That's untrue, I told myself, completely untrue. As Leonora belittled me, a crowd of students gathered. Leonora told everyone in a conversational tone, "Her father dresses like a house elf, and her mother has pink hair. Did you know she's a over ten years younger then her husband? She's probably just some hussy that got married only because she was pregnant with his half breed baby." That's totally untrue! My parents were married for two years before I came into the picture. . .I gritted my teeth and clenched my fists. She deserved to be punched right between the eyes, but I couldn't. . .If I hurt Leonora, she would just spread a rumor about me and how I'm more werewolf then human and I should be kept in a cage. "—It's a wonder she's walking upright and speaking in complete sentences, no?"

Just as I felt I was about to loose control and smack her, a flash of red light shot by me and hit Leonora. A cut on her cheek dripping blood appeared. "Don't you ever insult my friend or her family!" Ricky bellowed at her. "You're a horrid little—"

As Ricky yelled at her, William appeared beside me. "Are you okay?" he whispered.

A tear slid down my cheek. William put an arm around my shoulders and wiped the tear away with his sleeve, "What she said isn't true, Enna." he whispered.

"Of course it's not!" Ricky, still rather red in the face, exclaimed. He had just received a month's worth of detentions from Professor Byrd who had broken up the fight. "Malfoy is a slimy git. That's all there is to it." he angrily shoved his red hair out of his eyes.

It helped a bit, but I still couldn't resist bursting into tears. I buried my face in William's shoulder and cried for a bit. William kept his arm around my shoulders, and Ricky stroked my head gently. When I finished, I wiped my eyes and hugged Ricky fiercely, "Thanks for sticking up for me."

"Well you weren't doing anything," he shrugged.

"I know," I sighed. "I was trying to suppress the urge to call her a few filthy names and smack her across that smug face."

"You did quite well," William said.

"I've had practice," I told him quietly. It's not like this hasn't happened before. Usually people corner me when I'm trying to get to my next class or heading back to the common room on my own. I've been called so many horrible names. . .I suppose Leonora had just be upset I beat her in Potions.

I took a deep breath and let it out slowly. I smiled up at both William and Ricky who were on either side of me, looking very much like concerned bodyguards. "Herbology next?" I asked cheerfully.

Ricky and William exchanged confused glances, "Yes. . ."

"Let's get going."

William and Angelique joined us at the Gryffindor table for dinner that night. No one gave a second thought, since they've been doing that ever since year one. . .William filled everyone in on what had gone on after potions.

"You'd think she'd wait a day," James commented.

"She's such a witch!" Maddie slammed her goblet on the table. Everyone looked at her in amusement. She rolled her eyes. "You know what I mean!"

"Oh, Enna," Veronica sighed. "I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault, Ron. It's what comes with being what I am." I told her.

"You're as human as the rest of us," Sirius told me firmly. "And just because Remus has lycanthropy, doesn't make him less of a person either."

I smiled gratefully at Sirius. "Unfortunately the rest of the world doesn't see it that way," I said in a soft voice.

"We'll stand by you no matter what." Ricky promised. The rest of my friends agreed enthusiastically.

"Thanks, you guys." I whispered.

_Ah, how wonderful can friends be? Like the chapter title? I couldn't help thinking of Shrek. Anyway, hope you liked it! Remember, reviews are more than welcome!_

_Okay 2 more things:_

_1)I'm going to work on character descriptions. When they're finished I'm going to put them in my profile for easy access, okay?_

_2)Anyone want to take a guess at Enna's real name? That's right, Enna is only a nickname. Now I'll give you a few hints. First her name does NOT start with an 'E' and second think of her parentage. A plate of cookies (winner's choice) to whoever gets it! I'll tell you next chapter, even if no one gets it right._

_**Reviews:**_

_**bograt—**Thank you! I'm extremely glad you liked it!_

_**TrubySCS3—**Oh! -smacks forehead- Darn it! I'm just so use to typing/reading 'headmaster' that I completely forgot. Anyway, Tonks did plan on Enna. She just didn't tell Remus what she was going to do. -grins evilly-_

_**chocoholicbookworm—**Let's see. . .William and Veronica are siblings, Maddie, Sirius, and James are siblings, and Ricky and Veronica are siblings. Full bios to come sometime in the future. Love you penname, btw._

_**Amanda—**Thank you very much!_

_**Ginerva lily—**I'm glad! I was wondering if it had been a good idea, but it seemed to get a good response. Thanks for the review!_

_--Anne--_


	5. Chapter 4: It All Started with

_This is my longest chapter yet. I hope it's not boring oranything. Tell me if it is and I'll try to improve it!_

_Without further adieu:_

--Chapter 4-It All Started with a Game of Chess--

Ricky's mid-October birthday dawned bright and cold. I met him down in the common room early. It was accidental of course. I had been planning on sneaking up to his dorm and putting his gifts with all the others he was sure to get, so it was quite surprising to see him up so early. He's not what you would call a morning person.

"Happy birthday, Ricky!" I exclaimed, kissing him gently on the cheek. "How's it feel to be of age?"

"Good morning to you, too, Enna," Ricky yawned widely, rubbing his eyes. "To be honest it's not too different."

I grinned and shoved the blue wrapped packages I had been carrying at him, "Here." He took them looking slightly confused. "Open them, Ricky! I didn't spend my allowance on you for nothing you know."

Ricky sat on a nearby couch and tore the wrapping paper off the first gift. It was a book by the name _The Adventures of Tom Sawyer_. Not something I would typically get him, but the book reminded me so much of his cousins that I had to get it. "Nice." Ricky complemented and went after the second gift. I had gotten him a new chess set. His old ones were, well, old and . Plus these were really nice black marble ones with gold trim. The white had silver trim, but since I can't touch silver without having a severe allergic reaction, I couldn't get him the white set. "These are great, Enna! Thanks."

I grinned, "You're quite welcome. The last one?" I pushed the slim package towards him.

"Wow," he grinned. It was a picture that was just taken last summer. Ricky, Maddie, Veronica, William, Angelique, Sirius, James, and I were all sitting near a large oak tree in Ricky's back yard. Maddie, Veronica, and Angelique were sitting on a low tree branch whispering to each other, completely unaware of the fact that James and Sirius were standing near them listening to every word. Ricky and William were sitting on either side of me down on the picnic blanket in the shade. I was absorbed in a book, Ricky was eating, and William was reading over my shoulder. "That's a great picture."

"Mom took it actually. She just got it developed and sent it to me last week. I thought it'd be a nice birthday gift."

"It is. Thanks. For all of my gifts." he smiled at me.

"No prob, Ricky," I shrugged returning his smile.

It was around lunch time when Maddie realized it was his birthday. She loudly exclaimed, "Oh my gosh your of age!" and smacked him over the head in congratulations. Ricky, who had been in the middle of eating, went face first into his mashed potatoes. Ricky calmly wiped potatoes out of his eyes and told Maddie that if she didn't leave the Great Hall within the next two minutes something horrible would happen to her. Maddie dashed out, laughing loudly.

Although most of the day was dedicated to classes and homework of all sorts, Ricky and I played chess most of the evening. Now, we've played chess for years, and not once have I beaten him. Even in games where I think I have him trapped, he always manages to beat me! A few games in, I could tell Ricky was kind of bored.

"Finally tiring of beating me?"

"You're not putting any effort into playing, Enna."

"Sure I am!"

"No, you're not. Believe me, I can tell."

"Well, what's the point?"

"Good question, " Ricky smirked evilly. "How about we make a bet."

"What sort of--"

"Agree to it first."

I rolled my eyes, "Since it's your birthday, fine."

There was a glint in Ricky's eyes that made me nervous, "Brilliant. Let's see, if you loose you must try and snog William at breakfast tomorrow. Right in front of his fanclub."

I groaned and smacked myself on the forehead. I should have known better than to agree to Ricky and his crazy idea to make chess more interesting. William's fanclub would murder me! I've always wondered why he just doesn't date someone already, just to make life a bit easier. I know for a fact he hates all the attention. When I asked her about it, Maddie told me he's waiting for someone. I asked her who, but she just raised an eyebrow, asked Isn't obvious, Enna? and changed the subject.

Back on the subject of the wager, I had a lovely chance to get him back, "If you loose, Fredrick Weasley, you have to. . .snog Leonora Malfoy during Potions tomorrow."

I heard James and Sirius try and muffle their laughter in a corner of the common room. Apparently they had been listening in our our conversation. Ricky grinned, and being so very sure that he wouldn't loose, agreed readily. The chess game that followed was the longest one I have ever played. Spurred on by our desire not to snog someone, Ricky and I played our best. James, Sirius, Maddie, and Veronica all abandoned their homework to watch us play. In the end we stalemated.

"Bet's off then?" I asked Ricky.

"No!" Maddie cried. There was an evil glint in her eye that made her look even more like her mother. "We get to decide that particular bit."

Ricky and I exchanged nervous glances as Maddie discussed what we should do with her brothers and Veronica. After a minute of debating, they turned to face us.

"We've given this a lot of thought," James began.

"And we have decided that you both should act as though you lost." Sirius finished.

"For the record, I blame you," I told Ricky. He rolled his eyes at me.

"You'll have to complete the tasks by tomorrow, or else we'll get to pick something else out for the two of you to do." Veronica smiled sweetly, twirling a strand of her dark red hair around her fingers.

* * *

The next morning, I went to breakfast late. I would have skipped it all together, but the task was suppose to take place during breakfast. . .in front of William's fan club. Merlin knows how the teachers will find my remains. . . 

I went over to the Ravenclaw table and tapped William on the shoulder. He smiled warmly, and told the brunette next to him to budge over. The brunette (I noticed she was wearing a silver necklace with the initial "J" as a charm. She must be the Joan Will's mentioned.) gave me a scornful look and moved over reluctantly. I only ate a little bit of food. This was _highly_ unusual for me, and William asked if I was feeling alright. I told him I was fine, but to hurry up and finished his breakfast.

About half way through our breakfast hour, I couldn't stand it anymore. If I didn't do it soon, I would probably end up running out of the Great Hall without so much as saying good-bye to him.

"Sorry about this," I muttered, and stood up halfway, resting one of my knees on the bench to keep my balance. I nervously put my arms around his neck and kissed him softly on the side of his mouth. Hoping I could get away with just that, I started to pull back. William, on the other hand, had different ideas. He pulled me in closer and kissed me full on the mouth. I pulled back swiftly, completely shocked. I could sense that everyone around us was watching.

"We need to talk," William told me quietly after a few moments silence. I consented and let him lead me out of the Great Hall. When we were outside the doors, out of site of prying eyes, he turned to face me. "So. . ." he said.

"Why'd you kiss me?" I asked.

"You kissed me first, Enna."

"I know, but that was because I lost a bet!" The instant I told him that I regretted it. He looked so hurt. "Merlin, William, I'm sorry." I ran my fingers through my hair. "I didn't mean--"

"It's okay. . .fine. . .I just thought that. . ." William trailed off and turned to leave.

I grabbed his sleeve, "Thought what?"

"That maybe you actually returned my feelings."

I blinked once, then about ten times rapidly. My gosh. . .he liked me like _that_! I hadn't seen that coming.

"W-what?"

"I really like you, Enna. I have for ages." he brushed a stray strand of hair out of my eyes. "What just happened was. . .I hadn't even dreamed that you would do that. . ."

"I can't date you," I told him.

"You don't like me?"

"I-I don't know," I kept glancing around wildly, hoping to find some sort of escape. "But--" William grabbed me around the waist, pulled me close, and kissed me. Again. This time it was, well, not something I can accurately describe to you. An electric spark shot down my spine, making me gasp. "Oh my gosh. . ." I whispered when he pulled back. "I-I. . .wow." I looked up at William. He was grinning broadly. He looked so handsome and happy that I nearly cried. "Oh, William. I'm sorry. But I can't date you."

"Why not? Do you like someone else?" he demanded.

"No, it's just. . .we're friends. We've always been friends. My parents and your whole family are friends. What happens if we do date and then we have a horrendous breakup for some reason? I care for you too much to loose you."

"What if we promise--Vow even--to remain friends if we ever break up?"

"But--"

"Trust me, Enna."

I looked him straight in the eye. He was being sincere in every respect. Then again, how could he not be? He's been steadfast and true for as long as I can remember. He's even hexed a few people on my behalf, but that's another story. This couldn't be as simple as a promise. Promises have been broken before. . .yet. . .I took a deep breath, "Give me til the next Hogsmeade weekend. I'll give you my answer then."

William nodded. A few moments later, students began to pour out of the Great Hall. We had resolved the issue just in time it seems.

I grinned, remembering what was going to take place during Potions, "Come on!" I grabbed William's hand, and pulled him in the direction of the dungeons.

"What--?"

"I'll explain on the way!"

* * *

"And then, after Malfoy realizes _who _she's snogging passionately, she pulls back and _slaps _Ricky across the face." Tears of mirth spill down my face as I told Maddie and Veronica about what had happened during Potions. 

"He went up to her in the middle of class?" Veronica was staring at me in wide-eyed shock. Whether it was from the fact that Ricky interrupted a class or that Leonora had kissed Ricky back, I was not sure. Maddie, on the other hand, was collapsed on her bed, laughing to hard to breathe.

Veronica, Maddie, and I were currently in the fifth year girl's dorm, talking (like we do every Friday night). It was nearly midnight and most everyone in the castle was asleep at this time. Maddie's roommates could sleep through a thunderstorm, but we use a simple spell ("_Muffliato"_) to make sure no one can hear us talking.

"It was part of the bet, no?"

""Speaking of bets, how'd your snog go?" Maddie gasped as she wiped tears off her cheeks.

"I'm craving some chocolate. Anyone else up for a trip to the kitchens? It's your week with the invisibility cloak, right, Mads?" I quickly changed the topic.

"Yeah. . ." Maddie and Veronica exchanged a confused, yet amused look, but agreed to get something to eat anyway. Maddie grabbed the heavy cloak from her trunk and threw it over top of us. We tiptoed through the empty common room, and down the silent halls, down to the kitchens.

"Madeleine Potter!" a squeaky voice greeted Maddie when she pulled the cloak off. She greeted him and pulled the cloak off of Veronica and me.

"Wotcher, Dobby!" I greeted the house elf, happily.

"And friends!" the elf squealed in delight. "I just saw your brothers last week, but it has been far too long since you have come to visit. Is there anything you would like?"

"Anything with chocolate for Enna, here," Maddie grinned.

Dobby hurried off. When he came back, two other elves were with him, helping him carry a large tray.

"Thanks!" Veronica, Maddie, and I exclaimed happily. We took the tray and settled down near the fire to eat. I grabbed a chocolate chip scone and one of the mugs of hot cocoa.

"Now, what exactly happened when you tried to snog my dear cousin, William?" Maddie asked me. "I saw you two kiss, then leave the Great Hall. _What_ exactly happened between then and Potions?"

I nervously nibbled on my scone before answering, "Well, I didn't snog him. _He _snogged _me_." I proceeded to explain what had happened between breakfast and Potions. I told them all about his question and my confusions and concerns.

"Took him long enough," Veronica quipped and took a bite of cake.

"What are you talking about!" I fairly shouted at her. She looked shocked and for the second time that day I felt guilty about what I had said. "I'm sorry, Ronnie. I didn't mean to yell."

Maddie gave me an amused look, "Remember when I told you he was waiting for someone?" she raised her eyebrows at me.

". . .Me?" I managed to squeak out.

Veronica nodded as Maddie asked, "Are you going to date him then?"

"I don't know. William's sweet. I really care for him, but I don't know if I like him in that particular way."

"When have you ever been sure of anything pertaining to relationships, Enna?"

"Um. . ."

"Exactly. I think you should at least give it a try."

I frowned. Veronica just shook her head and said, "Personally I'm surprised that Ricky set this whole thing up, considering—"

"Wait a minute!" I sat up straight, spilling my cocoa all over my pajamas in the process."What do you mean he set us up?"

"Ricky figured you loose the chess game, like always—not to offend you, En, but you do always loose—and you'd have to kiss him. Ricky knows that William likes you."

I opened my mouth to reply, but Veronica said that we should be getting back to the dorms before we were caught. We helped clean up our mess in silence and left the kitchens in a single-file line. When I finally got to bed, I laid awake for ages, weighting the pros and cons of dating William. Wondering if staying friends after a relationship could be so simple. What _did _I truly feel. . .

* * *

The Hogsmeade weekend came up quickly. Each passing day had been harder on me. Each day, I became more nervous, knocking things over and tripping more often then I usually did. I'd been asked by many teachers what had happened. Was my father okay? Was my mother okay? Did my parents have a fight? 

When that day finally came, I walked to Hogsmeade on my own and bought myself a butterbeer at The Three Broomsticks. I'm not sure how long I sat there, swirling the amber liquid around in its bottle, but. . .

"Aw, is Enna lonely?" I glanced up. Alice was standing over me, her cheeks and nose were pink and she looked quite windswept. "Mind if I join you? Nina's gone off snogging, so I won't see her for a while." she sighed in a long-suffering sort of way.

I raised an eyebrow, but nodded. Alice must have another motive. She never talks with me unless she wants something. Last time it was help on her Charms homework. "I can't stay long. I'm meeting someone soon." I told her, finishing off my butterbeer.

"Ooo, William Weasley, right?" she looked highly interested. "I overheard two of your friends talking on the way here. Madeleine and Veronica, correct."

"I guess," I replied. At least this time Alice didn't try to chat before getting to the point. Last time I had to listen to her rant on about something or another that I wasn't the least bit interested in. "William's my friend, Alice."

"Not for long, m'dear!" she grinned happily. "Well, I don't want to keep you from Lover Boy. Tah!" and with that she left the table, joining a group of Hufflepuffs nearby.

I rolled my eyes and hurried out of the pub. After buttoning my coat securely against the brisk wind, I set off. I wasn't sure where I was going, but the longer I kept moving, the more time there was before I had to answer William's question. I ended up in a clearing in the forest. Brightly colored leaves swirled around quickly, making me dizzy. I sat down on a nearby rock and stared at the mountains in the distance.

"Cocoa?"

I jumped and fell off the rock. "Ow," I muttered and rubbed the back of my head."You just _had_ to surprise me?"

"Sorry about that," William replied and helped me up. "I saw you walking up the hill and followed. I just wanted to see if you were okay. You've been. . .peaky lately. I hope it's not my fault."

"It's not your fault, William. Just mine." I sat back down on the rock and patted the space by me. "Come on. The view's beautiful."

"Cocoa?" William asked once again as he sat, holding up a thermos.

"I'd love some, thank you," I smiled at him gratefully. I watched as William unscrewed the lid and poured some of the steaming liquid into the mug.

"Where'd you get this?" I took the cup from him, letting its heat warm my hands before taking a sip.

"From the kitchens. No place in Hogsmeade has hot cocoa like this."

"True," I took a small sip. "Want some?" I offered him the cup.

He started to take the mug, but stopped, his hand barely inches from my own, "It depends."

"On what?"

"Your answer."

"Oh. . .right."

"Did you come up with one?"

I stared at the cocoa in my mug and sighed. I looked over at William who had a cautiously hopeful expression on his face. "I've given this a lot of thought, William. I don't doubt that you care for me, but I've never been in this position before. I don't know what I feel for you. I certainly care for you. How could I not? We've be friends for our whole lives. The thing is I don't know if what I feel for you is what you feel for me."

"How else will you find out?"

I grinned slightly, "That's what Mad Maddie's been telling me. And I've decided to take her advice."

"Does that mean. . ?"

"I'll be your girlfriend, William," I smiled at him shyly. I remembered to add, " Just as long as we remain good friends if we break up." a few seconds later.

"Of course, Enna." He smiled rather lovingly at me and took my free hand. I laced my fingers with his, and we just sat there, drinking cocoa, and watching the leaves fall until dusk fell.

_Betcha didn't see that coming! Or maybe I was obvious? Ah, well, what's done is done. Hope you enjoyed the bit of romance I threw in. . .should be interesting, no? Anyway, thanks to those who made guesses on Enna's real name. You all are great! I'm sorry to say that none of you got it. -ducks- But I'll give you cookies anyway! -holds out a plate- Out of all of you who guessed, TrubySCS3 was the closest. Ready for it? Here you go:_

_Selene_

_. . .As in the Greek goddess of the moon (one of the many versions of the name anyway). Like it? -laughs- Sorry if my clues were too vague. I was afraid that I'd give too much away. _

_Reviews:_

_**bograt:** Thanks! I just had to include the love potion! It was one of my favorite parts of HBP. Ron's part of Hermione's Amortentia! -squeals- Why else would she stop mid-sentence and blush I ask you._

_**phoenixtear9: **No, sorry. I'm glad you liked the chapter. Everyone needs good friends to count on. _

_**Ginevra lily:** Thanks! Sorry though. You can have cookies anyway! -holds up plate again-_

_**Daft Strangus:** Thanks! Well, I dunno. . .it seems that with all the prejudges crap Remus had to put up with, his daughter wouldn't be treated too much differently._

_**TrubySCS3:** Well, Truby you were the closest! And you guessed the most. Thanks! I'm glad you like the story. I'm having fun writing it!_

_**Godricgal: **Glad you like Enna! It seemed to me that William and Angelique would be in Ravenclaw because of who their mother is. -shrugs- I thought that since she sat with the Ravenclaws during the Triwizard, that she had more Ravenclaw qualities than any other house qualities. I might try and work some more flashbacks into the fic. And I'm gonna have Remus and Tonks around for Christmas as well._

_**The Female Nerd:** Thank you! _

_**dancer8428: **Thanks a bunch!_

_**LadyLupinLover: **Thanks for the review! I'm very glad you like it! And that was a good guess with the name. I hadn't even thought of that one. _

_Cool! Nine reviews instead of the usual five. That's awesome! I'm so very happy! Btw, I'm hoping to have the character's bios in my profile by this weekend, so keep on checking back!  
_

_Anne _


	6. Chapter 5: Short and Pink

_I'm not entirely happy with this chapter. I coudn't even think of a good chapter title. -makes a face- I'm not saying that it doesn't have its good parts, but I just wasn't entirely sure how to transition the last chapter into the Christmas one (which will be chapter 6). Anyway, this is just something slightly random I came up with. -blinks- I hope you like it anyway._

_I do have the character's bios up. There maybe more to come. . .um, replies to reviews at the end as always. _

_--Chapter 5-Short and Pink--_

October wind melted into November rain which in turn froze into December snow. William and I were still boyfriend and girlfriend, but thankfully people had found other things to gossip about. It was quite a relief actually. In fact, the amount of glaring that I had originally gotten from William's fan club (who are now plotting to break us up somehow) had decreased. Slightly.

Now that it was December, James, Sirius, and their friend Dominic started hanging mistletoe all around the school. And I'm not talking the traditional in the doorway-type mistletoe. They put a charm on it so every spring of mistletoe would change places every thirty minutes. Once one appeared over Sharon Minters and Samuel Acosta as they where giving a presentation in my politics class. Much to the professor's dismay, they noticed and gave each other a good snog before continuing like nothing had happened.

The most surprising thing is, both Professors Ackerman and Byrd where found under the mistletoe frequently. They, um, really got into the holiday spirit with it.

"My young eyes!" Maddie cried jokingly one day as we past them in the hall.

"Ladies," Byrd, sounding quite breathless, greeted us in her usual cheerful tone.

"Ma'am," Veronica replied. ". . .Never thought that you and Professor Ackerman were. . ."

"A couple?" Ackerman prompted. Veronica nodded mutely. "It only happened recently."

"Nina will be bummed," I muttered under my breath."Congrats Professors."

"Thanks, Miss Lupin." Byrd chirped. Ackerman tightened his hold around her waist and grinned boyishly. Feeling as though I was interrupting something more intimate than snogging, I looked at my feet, feeling a blush creep up my neck.

"We'll just get going." Maddie said and gave Veronica and me a shove. When we were out of earshot, Maddie started laughing. "That's hilarious!"

"I think it's sweet," Veronica protested.

"Oh, I'm not saying it isn't, Ron. I just it's hilarious. . .using mistletoe as an excuse to snog? Pure genius!"

"Speaking of snogging under the mistletoe, have you caught William yet?" Veronica asked me.

"No, not yet," I shrugged off the question. Honestly, William and I haven't kissed since that morning I had to carry out that dare. We've held hands, sure, but that's it. I'm very shy about this sort of thing, and William, being the gentleman that he is, respects that.

Despite this fact, I've ran into other people under the mistletoe. Quite by accident of course. James and Sirius both gave me an exaggerated kiss on the cheek, Professor Potter (we had literally run into each other when I was late for Herbology) gave me a fatherly kiss of the forehead, and I kissed a third year Hufflepuff by the name Aidan Brown on the cheek. He blushed bright red and rushed off, almost knocking over a suit of armor. Ricky and I have ran into each other about four times already. He awkwardly kisses my cheek each time, and walks away muttering something about an appointment.

Now with December, comes shopping. It took me a whole day at Hogsmeade but I was finally able to get all my friends gifts (Angelique, a blue silk shawl; Veronica, a purple silk shawl; Maddie, hand cream that changes its scent every time you use it; James and Sirius, tickets to their favorite Quidditch team's final match; Ricky, a book; William, a bunch of little things. . .like a book, and a board game. Things like that).

With Christmas Break right around the corner, the professors tried to keep our interest in various ways. One day in Transfiguration, we touched on the topic of human Transfiguration. James and Sirius were naturals at the subject and by the end of class had given most people very unusual hair or eye colors.

"Now you look like your mum," James told me after whacking me harder than necessary on the head with his wand. I gave him a confused look. My head felt very light without all the weight of my braid. I grabbed a lock of hair and pulled it down in front of my eyes. Pink! I had short, bright pink hair!

William, who now had short black hair that went horribly with his blonde eyebrows, laughed at it. "You really do look like Tonks!" he gasped.

I grabbed a small mirror off the desk and peered into it. The resemblance was truly remarkable. A few more changes here and there and I would be a double of my mother. I turned my head from side to side. My head felt remarkably light. It was nice. "So, you think I should keep it then?" I asked no one in particular.

"For the rest of the day at least," Sirius suggested. "See what the rest of your professors think."

"And not to mention dad." James interjected.

"As long as you put it right by the end of the day," I told them. They consented and packed up their books.

"Library?" William whispered in my ear when class ended.

"Sure. Bye guys." I waved and headed out the door with William.

William and I spend most of our free periods in the library together. We either read or did homework. Currently, I was finalizing an essay for my politics class and William had something for Ancient Runes.

"Hello, William. Hello, Enna." I glanced up. Zarah Hunt, a sixth year Ravenclaw, was standing near our table. Zarah and I had become friends since I had began to eat almost every meal at the Ravenclaw table. She's actually one of the few sixth year girls who isn't part of William little fan club. She's incredibly sweet, has a good sense of humor, and an infectious laugh.

"Wotcher, Zarah. Homework?" I pointed the large blue book with golden suns and moons she was carrying.

"Astronomy. Professor Li gives us a ton of homework. I'm really beginning to miss O.W.L. classes." she sighed.

"Why don't you join us?" William asked.

"Oh, I'm sorry, Zarah. Please, do join us!"

"Thanks," she sank into the seat opposite me. "Nice hair, by the way," she smiled.

"James Potter did it without warning me, the prat. But I've decided to go around looking like my mum for the rest of the day."

"Your mother has pink hair?" Zarah's brown eyes grew wide. "That's so neat! I wish my mother would do something cool with her hair. Dye it a different color preferably."

"My mom doesn't dye her hair," I told her vaguely as I crossed out a word on my essay.

"How in the world is her hair pink?"

"What? Oh, my mother's a Metamorphmagus."

"Wow, that's really interesting."

"Yeah, when I was little, mum use to entertain me by changing her hair color or her nose or something like that," I giggled at the memory.

"Angel freaked the first time Tonk's hair went from pink to orange. Remember?" William nudged me gently.

"How could I forget? It was the first time I ever saw ever-poised Angelique scream like that."

"Mum was so mad at Tonks!" William laughed.

Zarah, William, and I talked until it was about time for our next class. William and I waved good-bye to Zarah and walked down the hall. I had my politics class next and William had Ancient Runes. My class was on the way to William's, so he offered to walk me there. We walked hand-in-hand down one of the less traveled halls.

"I like Zarah," I told William as we turned a corner. "She's really nice."

"She is," William nods solemnly. We continued to walk down the hall silently. William suddenly caught me around the waist and pulled me close.

"William, what—oh." There was mistletoe above us.

William kissed me gently on the lips while running his fingers through my hair.

"You have nice eyes," I murmured when he pulled back.

"You do, too," he chuckled. "You look so different with short hair."

"You don't like it?" I touched my head, suddenly self-conscious.

"No, I like it. . .I just miss your braid."

"I guess I'm not really Enna without it, huh?"

"Not really," he whispered and leaned back in.

"William," I turned my head so he kissed my cheek instead, "We're going to be late."

"Right," he let go of me. "Let's get you to class."

William left me outside the door to my politics class with a kiss on the cheek. Grinning slightly, I walked in. Professor Mason looked up from his book and did a double take.

"Miss Lupin? What happened to your hair!"

* * *

"Hey, everyone!" I greeted my Gryffindor friends. 

"Enna!" Veronica replied looking surprised.

"Eating dinner with your house for a change?" Ricky snapped. I looked at him in shock. Ricky _snapped_ at _me_? His best friend?

"Don't mind him," Maddie told me. "He's being an arsehole because he's got no one to snog under the mistletoe."

"Oh, then go and snog Malfoy again," I told Ricky happily and sat down across the table from him. "I'm sure she'll love that."

"Bug off, Enna," he grumbled.

"You're in a good mood," William told him.

"Hello, Will." Sirius said. "Will the delightful Angelique be joining us as well?"

"As soon as she gets back from the 'washroom'," William rolled his eyes. He sat down next to me and got himself some chicken off a nearby platter.

"Boyfriend?" Maddie asks.

"You bet," I grin. "He's a cute guy too. A bit younger for me, but. . ."

"What are you saying?" William pokes me with his fork. "Am I not good enough for you?"

"Of course, m'dear. I was just stating that Angelique has good taste in guys. . .like me!" I patted his shoulder and smiled flirtatiously at him.

"Give me a break," Ricky mumbled and left the table.

"Ricky!" I called.

"Let him alone, Enna," Veronica told me. "If he wants to be all depressed and angry, let him. . .the idiot."

"But—"

"Drop it. We'll be better off not knowing why."

I sighed and let the matter drop. I turned to William and told him about what had gone on during politics. It was a very funny story actually, someone in my class did a report on the political history of a country that Professor Mason didn't realize was a made up one until the end of class.

I finished dinner before anyone else and decided to go back up to the common room to get some work done. Ricky was sitting alone in a chair, staring broodingly into the blazing fire. I watched him curiously for a few moments.

"Ricky, what in the world were you so upset about down there?"

"Leave me alone," he grumbled.

"I—"

"Look, I don't want to talk about it."

I crossed the room and sat in a chair next to his. "You've always told me everything, Ricky. Ever since we were little, I've always been the one that you told everything too. I don't think even your parents know you as well as I do."

We sat in silence for a few minutes. I sighed and leaned back in the chair.

Finally Ricky whispered, "I honestly don't know, Enna."

"You don't know what's bothering you?"

"No. . ."

I sorta grinned at him, "That's happened to me too. Don't worry, it'll pass."

"You think so."

"Of course. Now in the mean time, Maddie's been saying that you need a girl to snog."

"Does she now?"

"Yep," I smiled. "Personally, I don't think you're upset because of that, but how about a nice sing-along to get your mind off everything?" Merlin, I love teasing Ricky.

"Enna, I don't—"

"Ninety-nine bottles of butterbeer on the wall, ninety-nine bottles of beer! Ya take one down and pass it around—" Ricky clapped his hand over my mouth, telling me to shut my trap or he'd throw me—or something valuable of mine—out the highest window in Gryffindor Tower.

"You're mean!" I pouted. "How about if I throw you out the window with my stuff? How would you like that?"

"You and your weak little arms couldn't lift me, Miss Lupin."

"Ah, but I can levitate you!" I pulled out my wand and poked him with it. A thought struck me. "I still need my hair changed back don't I?"

"Why? Your hair's nice short. If it was a bit longer it'd frame your face quite nicely."

"What, are you now a fashion expert like your cousin?"

"No, I just think that'd your hair would look nice short."

I blinked at him. I wasn't expecting actual sincerity from him. I opened my mouth, unsure of what to say, but I was spared from answering because James and Sirius came crashing through the portrait hole at that very second, arguing about who should have come in first and who had the actual password. I hurried over to them, asking James to change my hair back. He thwacked me on the head once more and the weight of my hair came back. I gave James a smile of thanks, wrapping my hand in my braid.

I glanced back over at Ricky, feeling slightly guilty about leaving him like that. but he was just staring into the fire once again.

_Aw, poor Ricky's upset and doesn't know why! Poor guy. I really hate that feeling. Heck, I've gone through days were I'm all broody and snappy when people ask me why I'm upset and I can't give them an answer. It totally stinks._

_I know it's a bit shorter than normal, but the next chapter will be longer—promise!_

_So, I'm thinking a bio on Zarah? Don't you just love that name? I found it when I was looking up a name for a paper I had to do for school._

_Reviews:_

_**bograt**: Of course there's more! I couldn't just leave it like that. . .I'm not really planning on having Ricky date Leonora. I just though it'd be a funny bit seeing as how their parents hate each other. Thanks for the review!_

_**Ginevra lily:** Aw, thankies! I thought it'd be an interesting choice. Gotta wonder how Remus felt about it though. . .-shrugs-_

_**The Female Nerd:** Thanks!_

_**TrubySCS3:** Good try though! I really don't think I gave enough clues. Maybe if I had said Greek. . ? Ah, well, it's in the past. Glad that surprised you! I was going for that, but keep on reading! Thank you for the review!_

_**dancer8428:** Glad you liked the cookies! Thanks for reviewing!_

_**chocoholicbookworm:** -shifty eyes- Thank you for reviewing!_

_**Nosilla**: Thank you and welcome to "The Werewolf's Daughter"! _


	7. Chapter 6: Deceptive

_This chapter is dedicated to my friend bograt who not only recommended her readers my fic, but left me an nice long review. You rock!_

_Anyway, I hope this is good. I had this chapter all planned in my head from the start (I loved the idea of a complacation like this), but I'm not entirely sure I transitioned it from my mind to paper as well as I had hoped. Oh well: D _

_Plot twist ahoy!_

--Chapter 6-Deceptive--

It is truly amazing how early children are able to wake up on Christmas morning. It wasn't even ten minutes past six went Liam Weasley burst into the room I was sharing with Maddie and Veronica at the Burrow.

"Come on!" he tugged on the sleeve of my pajama top. "Everyone else is already up!"

I sat up and rubbed my eyes. Soon the redheaded little boy came into focus. I yawned, "Tell everyone we'll be down in a few minutes." Liam dashed off with a big smile on his face. I glanced to my left. Veronica was already up and pulling a robe over her nightgown. Maddie on the other hand had pulled a pillow over her head.

"Come on, Mad!" Veronica tossed a slipper at her cousin.

"We don't want to keep the kids waiting now, do we?" I pulled the blanket off Maddie. She instantly curled herself up, trying to preserve her body heat.

"If by kids, you mean James and Sirius, let 'em wait," Maddie's muffled voice came.

"By kids I meant our younger siblings and cousins," Veronica rolled her eyes at me. "Besides, don't you want your pre—"

"PRESENTS!" Maddie sat up like she had be shocked. She jumped out of bed, grabbed a bathrobe, and dashed out the door.

"Well. . ." Veronica began. "I don't know who's worse about getting gifts. . .Angelique or Maddie. To bad Ange is in France this year or we could compare."

"There's always next year." I put my slippers on and follow Veronica downstairs.

"Morning, Mum and Dad." I kissed them each on the cheek. My parents were curled up in an over sized armchair together drinking hot cocoa. "Happy Christmas."

"Good to see you, love." mum kissed me back and patted my head. "How was your term?"

"Fine. . .perfectly fine. . .that means somethings going to happen next term." I sighed.

"So optimistic," dad told mum.

"Aren't I though?" I laughed.

"Can we open presents now?" I heard Everett plead. I looked over to where Ron and Hermione were sitting. Everett was kneeling in front of his parents with a wide-eyed expression on his face.

"Go ahead," Ron said with a wave of his hand.

Chaos ensued. Presents were being tossed to their respective owners, wrapping paper and tissue paper were being thrown into the air, and cries of joy could be heard around the house. I sat near my parents, waiting patiently for my gifts.

"Enna!" Joey called. I looked up to find a blue packages flying towards me. I caught it at the last second. The card said it was from William. I unwrapped it quickly. Inside was a jewelry box."Oh my gosh," I breathed. It was a gold necklace with a small golden star charm. It was amazingly delicate, yet beautiful. Now I felt cheap. I'm always so bad at getting gifts for people. This was my first Christmas as a girlfriend, and I think I fail in the gift giving department.

"What's that?" Mum peered over my shoulder. "Who gave you that?"

"William," I said quietly. I rubbed my neck nervously and grinned. Dad raised an eyebrow, but said nothing. Mum, who has never been the queen of sublteness, was smiling in an amused sort of way. I turned away, wishing I could control my blush better.

Soon, I had a nice pile of unwrapped gifts near me. I received a bottle of rose scented shampoo from Maddie, a gold tipped deep violet quill from Veronica, beaded hair sticks (you know the kind that you hold your hair up with) from Angelique, a "coupon" for free hair coloring by James from Sirius and James, a brilliantly pink Pygmy Puff and a box of chocolates from Ron and Hermione, a deep purple shirt from Ginny and Harry (though I suspect that it was Ginny's idea), a new sweater from Mrs. Weasley, a new book and a brightly colored tank top from my parents, and a small, silk bound journal from Ricky.

Now, for Christmas, all of us teens pulled our money and bought a gift certificate with a large sum of money for all of the adults. The gift certificate was for a really nice Muggle restaurant nearby and could be used as soon as the day after Christmas. Ricky and I had offered to watch the youngest kids while everyone else went out for lunch, and after a bit of protesting from the adults, we finally managed to get them to agree to the idea.

The next morning, I got up early to use the shower. With so many people in the house, you really have to compete for the hot water. Out of consideration for the next person, I kept my shower short, and rinsed my hair with cold water.

"Hey, Maddie!" I greeted my bleary-eyed friend. "Sleep well?"

"Hmm? Oh, yeah," she yawned widely. "Why don't you try on the top mum gave you? She'd be thrilled to see you in something more girly."

"Really? And why is that?"

"Something about you underestimating yourself like your dad I think. She just wants to give you a nice ego boost."

I frowned. "I'll try it on, but I'm not saying that I'm going to wear it in public."

"Well, you're not going to the restaurant today. . .wear it around the house."

I sighed and dug the the shirt out of my pile of gifts. "I'm going to get it wet."

"Get what wet?" Veronica asked.

"This shirt. My hair's still soaking and won't be dry for hours."

"You're a witch, Enna. Use your brain." Maddie threw a pillow at me.

"Oh, I'll do it." Veronica grabbed her wand off the bedside table and pointed it at me. She said something softly and I was instantly engulfed in a cloud of warm air. When it had faded, my hair was perfectly dried.

"Thanks."

"Sure thing! Now get dressed."

I rolled my eyes and grabbed a pair of jeans and some undergarments from my trunk. I gave Maddie and Veronica a long suffering look before going behind the dressing screen.

"Do you think that you and Ricky will be able to handle Natalie, Danae, and Liam." Maddie called.

I yanked my jeans over my hips with a bit more force then needed. Of course we could. I'm not completely handicapped when it comes to kids. "We'll be fine, Mad. We use to babysit _you_."

"Enna, that was mean," Veronica said.

"Well, sorry, but I know we can handle it."

"You almost done?"

"Almost. . ." I pulled the smooth fabric over my head. The shirt must have been made out of some sort of satin.

"Now?"

"It's a bit tight. . ." I tugged at it, trying to cover the inch of skin showing between my shirt and my jeans.

"Come on out!"

I hesitantly came out from behind the screen, with my arms crossed in front of me. Maddie gave a small sigh of annoyance and dragged me over to the mirror.

"Arms down," she ordered.

"But--"

"It's the only way to see yourself properly, now do it! There, you see? You look nice!"

I sort of shrugged. The shirt was nice, I'll admit. It had a low, square neck line, long sleeves, and a rose pattern in a slightly lighter purple. The roses reflected the light where ever I turned. I really loved the shade of purple that it had come in, but it was just tighter and more girly than what I was use to. I mean, I'm not a tomboy, but I've never really liked frilly, sparkly things.

"My stomach is cold," I whined and tried to cover my bare skin again.

"But you look very sexy! Leave it be." Maddie gave me a shove.

"Mum sent me in to find out if you all were up--Enna!" Ginny had come bursting through the door. She was a morning person, so getting up early was no problem for her. "Oh, Enna, you look lovely! Come on, let's show the others."

Before I could protest, Ginny had grabbed me by the wrist and pulled me out the door. I almost tripped, which would have caused us to fall down the stairs, but I was able to catch myself in time. A few seconds later, Ginny was presenting me to everyone that was in the kitchen. I was met with shocked and slightly confused looks.

"Enna looks like a girl!" James stared. I narrowed my eyes at him and gave him my best sneer.

"But a pretty one," Ginny snapped at him.

"I didn't say that she wasn't, Mum!"

"Please stop! I'll go and change!" I tried to get my wrist out of Ginny's grasp, but she wouldn't let go.

"No, you aren't."

"But--"

"Not another word."

I sighed in defeat and sat down to eat breakfast.

* * *

"And you know how to contact us if anything goes wrong, right?" Hermione asked Ricky and me in a slightly worried tone. Everyone else was waiting outside for her, but she was having trouble parting with her baby. Talk about separation anxiety. 

"'Mione, they'll be fine. Ricky's watched Natalie before, and Enna's good with kids." Ron put an arm around Hermione's shoulder and steered her towards the door. "They know what to do in any scenario that could happen, or _you_ could imagine."

"I suppose. . ."

"Good. See you soon, kids!"

"Geez, mum's uptight," Ricky commented. He was leaning against the counter with a slightly amused look on his face. I smiled happily and bent over to pick Natalie off the kitchen floor. With her soft red-brown curls and huge blue eyes, she was the prettiest little baby I had ever met. And I've met many, believe me.

"Hello, sweetie!" I gave her a hug. Natalie cooed slightly and smiled at me. "How are you this fine day?" She just smiled and reached out her hand to grab some of my hair. I had forgotten to braid it back which meant it was fair game. Natalie grabbed a fistful and yanked it hard. "Ow! That wasn't very nice, Natalie." She laughed. "Could you take her for a moment?" I held the baby out to Ricky.

"Sure. Come here Nats!" Ricky took the baby from me and held her over his head. Natalie just laughed. I grinned and shook my head. I quickly ran upstairs to grab a ponytail holder. When I made it back into the kitchen, with my hair neatly caught in a ponytail, the room was empty.

"Ricky?" I called.

"Living room!"

"Want me to start lunch?"

"Depends. Can you cook?"

"Decently, yes," I laughed. Was I playing house wife or what?

"Alright then."

"What do you think the kids will want?"

"Natalie will be fine with just some leftover mashed potatoes, and I'll bet Liam and Danae would both like some leftover roast beef."

"Sounds good to me. Would you like a sandwich then?"

"Sure, thanks."

I hummed an old muggle tune that my mum use to sing to me and set to work heating up what was left of Christmas dinner. Soon the kitchen was filled with the aroma of hot roast beef and buttery mashed potatoes. As I finished putting the final touches on my sandwich, I called Ricky and the rest for lunch. Ricky came limping into the kitchen with Liam holding on to one leg; Danae the other. Natalie was in his arms giggling away.

"Give me the baby before you trip and fall," I held out my arms. Ricky gladly handed me the baby. As I strapped her into her highchair, Ricky pried the kids off his legs and set them in their chairs.

"In your chair, Liam."

"No," Liam pouted and crossed his arms.

"Liam."

"No!."

"Liam, either sit and eat or naptime is now." I told him, setting his plate on the table. Liam glared at me, but sat down. I gave Ricky his plate and sat down near Natalie. She was pretty good at feeding herself, but I wanted to be careful. Little children can be unpredictable after all.

When lunch was over, we put the kids down for their afternoon nap. Only Danae went down with a fight, but we were able to calm her down easily enough.

"Now we have dishes to do," Ricky groaned.

"I'll dry and put away."

"Why do I have to wash?"

"Because I have delicate, girly hands. Plus I'd rather not get my new shirt wet."

He looked me up and down out of the corner of his eye. I suppressed the urge to cross my arms in front of my chest again. I hated being stared at. It was unnerving. _Especially _if it was a guy staring at me (even if he was my friend).

"Fair enough."

"Let's get to it. The sooner we begin, the sooner we finish."

We washed dishes in silence. He carefully washed each dish and I rubbed it dry with a towel and put the dishes where they belonged. Ricky finished before I did so he just leaned against the table to wait for me to finish. The last thing I had to dray was a glass. Drying was easy enough, but it belonged on one of the higher cabinet shelves. Even when standing on tiptoe I wasn't able to reach high enough.

"Need help?" Ricky asked me.

"Please!"

Ricky crossed the kitchen and stood behind me. He took the glass out of my hand and put on the shelf with ease. I thanked him and he murmured something about it being no big deal. I was suddenly aware of how close he was to me. His chin could have rested on my head with ease.

I spun around and looked up at Ricky. He was looking at me with the strangest expression in his eyes. I don't know how long we stood there, me leaning lightly against the counter feeling water seep into my shirt but not caring in the least, and Ricky leaning against me ever so slightly, supported by his hands grasping the counter. But all of a sudden the space between us melted away and he was kissing me.

Ricky. Was. Kissing. _Me_!

I couldn't think, couldn't breathe. The world was spinning around me too fast for me to comprehend anything. The only thing I seemed to be able to do was kiss him back. Ricky moved his hands from the counter to low on my back. They were warm against my bare skin. I wrapped my arms tightly around his waist and Ricky pulled me closer, kissing me with more passion then William _ever _had.

Oh gods. William!

I pulled back abruptly, breathing hard. I couldn't believe what I had just done. What in the world had I been thinking? Well, I really hadn't been which was a first for me. I looked up at Ricky in horror. I had just cheated on William. How could I have done that?

"Enna," Ricky began. His voice cracked and faded before completing the thought.

I broke out of his grasp and ran up the stairs. Ricky was calling me, but I just ignored him. I needed to hide, to get away as quick as possible! But I couldn't hide out in the room I was sharing with Maddie and Veronica because they would be back soon and would question me to the point where I'd like to throw myself out a window, and most of the other rooms were either occupied by my other friends or their parents, so I went into the room my parents were sharing and buried myself under the covers.

* * *

"Enna, are you alright? Ricky said you weren't feeling well."

"I'm fine I suppose, Dad." I sat up and sighed. "How was lunch?"

"Perfectly wonderful!" mum declared as she flopped on the bed next to me. "Are you feeling alright?" she tucked a loose strand of my hair out of my eyes.

"I'm fine, Mum."

"You know we can tell if somethings bothering you," Dad patted my shoulder. "So you'd be better off telling us instead of making us worry."

I blinked once, twice and then burst into tears, "Ricky kissed me!" I cried, making sure to keep my voice low enough that no one outside could hear. "He _kissed _me! I can't believe he did that! I've now cheated on my boyfriend and he'll _hate _me and kill Ricky!" I sobbed into my dad's shoulder.

"Enna, were you the one who kissed him?" mum asked me gently.

"No, not really. . .he kissed me first, but I kissed him back. I really didn't mean to, but that's what happened and now I'm a horrible excuse for a girlfriend."

My parents were silent for a moment. "You didn't cheat on your boyfriend," mum told me quietly.

"Really?" I sniffed. Every cloud had a silver--wait, I'm allergic to silver. . .gold then?

"No. It would only be cheating if you had wanted to kiss him," mum wiped a tear off my face. "Just because he kissed you, doesn't mean it meant anything. One of my old boyfriends kissed me when I was dating your father."

"Dad did you know about this?" I sat up and looked at dad in shock. Dad smiled and nodded. "Who mum?"

"Alex Wright, I believe. I think he was trying to convince me that I should date him rather then an 'old werewolf,'" she laughed. "Didn't work too well. I think I would have hexed him into little pieces if Remus hadn't held me back. I yelled at him instead."

"Your mother swore at him enough to make a Death Eater blush," dad laughed and rubbed mum's hand affectionately.

"So every thing's alright then?"

"Between you and your boyfriend? I'm sure it is. But you and Ricky on the other hand should probably talk about what happened sometime soon."

"Who is your boyfriend, Enna?" my dad asked a bit too casually. I love my dad, over protectiveness and all.

"I haven't told you? I'm sorry. I meant to, but it slipped my mind. William is my boyfriend."

"That explains the necklace," mum laughed.

"It's pretty isn't it?" I smiled happily at the thought.

"It's about dinner time. Are you going to eat?" dad asked.

"No, I'm a bit tired. Would you mind terribly if I slept in here tonight?"

"Not at all. We'd love it."

"We'll be back soon." dad kissed the top of my head and left with mum. I snuggled under the covers and let myself slip into a dreamless sleep.

The next morning, I untangled myself from the heap of bedclothes I was wrapped up in and tiptoed downstairs. I hadn't eaten a thing since lunch yesterday and I was starving. I froze upon entering the kitchen. Ricky was sitting at the table. There were two apple turnovers and a glass of milk in front of the seat opposite him, and he looked like he hadn't slept too well.

"Sit, please," he instructed me quietly. I sat down and regarded him nervously. "Eat." I blinked. "I know you haven't eaten since lunch yesterday, Enna. Don't pretend you're not hungry."

"Thanks," I mumbled and took a bite of the sugary treat. Ricky sat patiently until I finished eating before telling me that we need to talk. "You're the second person to say that to me within two months."

"We do though."

"I know."

We sat in silence for a few moments. "I'm not sorry I kissed you," Ricky whispered finally.

"Really? I am." I knew that what I had said hurt him, but I really didn't care. He could have come between me and William and I wasn't about to let him get away with that. "I seriously don't get what is going on in that head of yours, Ricky. You set William and me up for Merlin's sake."

"Who told you that?"

"Maddie."

"Who else?" he grumbled.

"So it's true then?"

Ricky shrugged, "I was thinking that the sooner you two dated, the sooner you'd break up and I'd be able to--"

He was as tactless as ever. "Snog me senseless?"

"I wouldn't have put it so plainly, but in a way, yes."

I didn't even know what to say to that. I just sat there and stared at him, my mouth hanging open slightly. I had meant it as a joke. . .well, kind of. Ricky took advantage of my silence to explain what had happened after William and and I started dating. He told me that he hated seeing us together or not seeing us for goodness knew what we were doing.

I finally found my voice, "You tricked me for your own benefit!"

"Who said anything about that?"

"I'll bet that's what you were thinking."

"No!"

"Even so, you did something underhanded and deceptive, Ricky. I thought you were my friend."

"I was. I am!"

"Friends don't trick each other. You're no friend of mine, Fredrick Weasley." I spat. With one last cold glare, I stood up and left the kitchen.

* * *

"William!" I called and ran towards the tall figure with strawberry blonde hair standing in theentrance way to Hogwarts.

"Enna!" William caught me in a tight, warm embrace. I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him warmly making sure that Ricky was able to see us. We hadn't made up from our fight the other day, and I wasn't planning on talking to him anytime soon, but I wanted to make sure that he knew I cared more for William than I did for him.

"What was that for?" he grinned as I pulled back.

"A thank you for the necklace," I grinned and pointed at my throat. "It's lovely."

"You make it lovely. I'm glad you like it."

"You have good taste." I touched his cheek gently. They were pink from the cold. Merlin was he good looking. . .

"I'm dating you aren't I?" William kissed me far back on my cheek, right near my ear. I giggled for his feather light touch rather tickled. In a good way though.

"What?"

"Oh nothing. Shall we head up to the library or something of the sort?"

"I'd like that," William took my hand and we head up the stairs.

I glanced back towards the door. Ricky was watching us intently with an unreadable expression on his face. I faced away from him and tightened my grip on William's hand.

_-giggles- Yet another twist. Don't ya love it? Ah, there's nothing more interesting than a fight between best friends. So, I hope you enjoyed it! _

_Reviews:_

_**TrubySCS3:** Thanks! Hope you liked this chapter as well. Thank you for the review._

_**bograt:** Ah my best review yet! Thanks a bunch girl! -sighs- We all do need a guy like him, don't we? Someone to keep me grounded. XD If thinks work out like I'm hoping the silver poisoning thing will be next chapter! Ricky being in love with Enna will make this fun, now won't it? Thanks for the awesome review!_

_**phoenixtear19:** Thanks you for reading and reviewing! I hope that this chapter explained what had been bothering Ricky for you._

_**James Jago: **Welcome! Well, you know me now and I'm a teen girl! I'm glad you're liking it so far. You know, I sorta figured that Harry killed Snape either in the final battle or a bit before. The delightful Ms. Byrd took over for him. : )_

_**MG:** Thank you!_

_**chocoholicbookworm:** Like this chapter better? Has a bit of Ricky/Enna in it for you. Thanks for reviewing! _

_**frizzyhead:** Well, the Amortentia part in HBP was one of my favorite moments. I'm planning on having it make a comeback later in the fic for some reason or another. -whistles- Hope you enjoyed it!_

_**The Female Nerd:** Right on! Good guess my nerdy reader. I've got all the character's info (including parents names) in my profile. scroll down and you'll find Ricky and Veronica under the heading "Weasley." Thanks for reviewing!_

_**Ginevra lily: **Thank you!_

_Until next time,_

_Anne _


	8. Chapter 7: Argentum

_This chapter has blood mentioned (and "seen") in it. If that bothers you I suggest you just kinda skim it instead of actually reading it. This will probably be the T-est chapter in the story. . .um, I really like this chapter which could mean that it'll totally flop, but this is also a plot point. . .yep! I use that word way too much. XD_

_This chapter is dedicated to bograt who waited ever so calmly for this to be posted, pheonixtear19 who left me a review that made my day, and Truby for the beta offer. Thanks you all! _

--Chapter 7-_Argentum_--

A month passed quickly. Ricky and I were still not talking to each other. I'm pretty sure that James Sirius, Maddie, and Veronica had noticed (I would have questioned their intelligence if they hadn't actually), but wisely said nothing.

Shortly after we had gotten back from Christmas break at the Burrow, I passed Ricky in the hallway, kissing Nina for all the world to see. Annoyed, I sent a Leg Locker curse in their direction. What would you have done if they were standing in your way? Plus, he was just doing that to annoy me which, well, _annoyed _me. That's the trouble with fighting with ex-best friends. They know everything that bugs you, your worst fears, dreams, hopes, and what hurts you the most.

On a different note, Leonora Malfoy now has a "real" reason to hate me. Not that I even did anything. She just had really bad timing:

One evening during dinner, I realized that I had turned in the wrong essay to Professor Ackerman. I waited for him to finish his dinner and asked to be let into his office.

"Of course, Enna," Ackerman consented and we went off down the hall.

"Thank you!"

"Might I ask what it is you left?"

"An essay. It's the one you asked for on detailed wand movements for complex charms. I'm nearly finished."

"How is it going?"

"Fine. I just need to edit the ending a bit."

"I look forward to reading it."

"I'm--do you typically leave you office open?" The door to Ackerman's office was ajar. A soft light radiated from within. Ackerman put his finger to his lips and drew his wand. We quietly slipped in and crept up to the huddled figure near Ackerman's desk. Ackerman poked the figure with the tip of his wand. It screamed and turned around.

"Malfoy?" I gawked.

"P-Professor Ackerman?" she ignored me.

"What do you have there, Miss Malfoy?" he asked, pulling a piece of parchment out of her hands.

"It's--"

"The answers to tomorrow's quiz I see. Well, for this you will not only receive a zero on the quiz, but cost your house thirty points. We will need to talk to your head of house as well.

"Feel free to grab you essay off my desk, Miss Lupin."

Leonora sent me a nasty look. My guess is that she assumed that I knew she had been there nicking the test answers and had gone to tattle. She was probably plotting revenge in her mind already. . .Not that I'm afraid of Leonora Malfoy. I've met spiders more intimidating then her.

A week later Professor Byrd set us to the task of making a magical form of liquid silver. It wasn't a potion she explained, but a very hard substance to create that is used in magical jewelry, complex potions, and werewolf hunting supplies. I tensed at this. Regular silver was bad enough, but with the added ingredients in this, well, let's just say it wouldn't be good for me to touch it.

Before starting, I thoroughly read the ingredients and instructions, making sure that I didn't have to actually touch the silver in any way. Thankfully the closest thing was I had to use a silver knife to cut the bit of pearl required. I'd gotten my silver knife's handled covered in ebony before first year so I was able to use it.

When I was finished, the liquid shone prettily, the surface rippled slightly like there was a soft breeze lowing, and a steam lazily rose off the surface. I held my hand over the cauldron and let the steam wrap itself around my hand. The steam gave my skin the sensation being burnt (like when you stand in direct sunlight during the middle of summer without sunblock). I pulled my hand away to inspect it.

"Pink," I murmured.

"This is for ratting me out," a voice hissed in my ear. Before I was able to move, an entire cauldron full of the liquid silver threw itself at me. It covered my neck, splattered onto my face, and dripped down my robes.

I inhaled sharply. It didn't hurt at first, but as soon as my skin got over the shock it started to burn. I felt it eating away at my skin. Out of the corner of my eye, Ricky's eyes had grown wide and he dashed out of the classroom.

"Mr. Weasley!" Byrd went to the door after him.

I raised a shaking hand to my face and touch it. It was warm and wet. I pulled back to inspect my hand. It was covered in silver and crimson blood. Warm blood. Fresh blood. _My _blood. I screamed.

I screamed because it hurt like hell. I screamed because it had gotten through enough skin so that I was now bleeding. I screamed because it was getting harder and harder to breath.

"Oh my--someone get the nurse!" Byrd cried out, her usual happy demeanor shattered.

William's voice joined Byrd's, "She's severely allergic to silver, Ma'am. If we don't do anything soon she could die. . ."

"Get the nurse!"

I tried to breathe in, but I couldn't. There was blackness edging into the side of my vision, but despite the fact that it was inviting, I fought against the dark.

I looked around the room wildly, hoping that help would come. But most people seemed to be goggling at the bleeding creature before them. William was trying to get me to sit and Byrd was yelling instructions, looking faint herself. The Hufflepuff boy gave me one last look before dashing out of the classroom. Either he couldn't stand the sight of blood, or he was getting the nurse. I truly hoped it was the second.

I gave up any chance of staying awake and gave in to the darkness.

* * *

_Snow fell softly around me. I took a deep breath of the sharp, cold air and let it out in a cloud of white mist. I was standing in front of the old Shrieking Shack by myself. . .just thinking. I was suppose to meet Sirius, James, Ricky, and William at Honeydukes soon. Or was it Weasley's Wizard Wheezes? I wasn't sure. I would have preferred something different, but none of the guys wanted to go "girly" shopping. I couldn't wait until Maddie, Veronica, and Angelique were in third year. That way we could go shopping together. . .Only one year to go._

_I sighed and turned around, nearly running into someone wearing a long dark cloak._

_"Excuse me," I apologized softly and walked on up the hill. The path was deserted and quiet. Silent in fact. One could practically hear the snowflakes hit the ground._

_A twig snapped behind me. I turned and saw the blacked cloaked figure standing near a tree I had just passed. I blinked and continued to walk on. Each time I glanced behind me the cloaked figure was closer. When I sped up, so did he. _

_"Go and get Ricky!" I sent my butterfly shaped Patronus off towards town with a plea of help. I wasn't sure what the person wanted, but better safe than sorry. Thankfully, Harry had made Patronuses third year standard upon his appointment of Headmaster. I'd been able to perfect mine in less then a month._

_The figure was getting even closer. I broke out into a run. There was a 'pop' and the cloaked figure was in front of me. I ran into him, and fell back onto the ground. He grabbed me by the wrists and pulled me up into the standing position, but wouldn't let go of me. His touch burned. I noticed something on his hand glint. Silver rings. . .they cut into my skin causing me to bleed. The man pulled back his hood with his free hand, revealing a pale, gaunt face, and wild eyes._

_I struggled against his hold, but only succeed in covering my captor's hand in sticky blood._

_"Let me go!" I shouted at him._

_"No," he said in a low, raspy voice. When I screamed, his other hand grabbed me around the throat and held on tight. He had rings on his other hand as well. My airway was rapidly closing, and I was finding it hard to breathe. Blood slowly ran down his hands. _

_"Please," I gasped._

_The man laughed cruelly, "I know what you are, Monster. You're one of those creatures who killed my wife and baby boy." His grip around my neck tightened. "But you'll pay for what your kind did. Every single one of you!"_

_My knees buckled from the lack of air. The man let go of my throat, tearing some of the congealed blood in the process, and reached into his pocket. He pulled out a silver knife that glinted hauntingly in the gray light as he raised it over his head. I shut my eyes as he brought it down and--"_

* * *

I woke up screaming.

---

_Short and a cliffhanger? I'm so mean, but hey, it's my birthday and I can do what I want to. . .okay, the lyrics are actually "It's my birthday and I'll cry if I want to. . ." but I'm not crying! . . .um. . .yep!_

_If you didn't get all of them, Enna's reactions to the silver were: burning (in a stick your hand in the fire sort of way I think. . .or is it rash like? I dunno actually), bleeding, and restricted breathing (believe me, severe asthma attacks are not fun. I had to go to the ER once because of my asthma). _

_I've added the characters Patronuses to their bios in my profile. And I'll be going back through the chapters as I have time to correct some typos of mine. . .I think that's it._

_btw, can anyone tell me (except bograt and Truby--I told you two already) what "Argentum" means? It's actually pretty obvious considering what the chapter's about. Probably gave you too much there. . .-shrugs and smiles-_

_Reviews:_

_**Ginevra lily:** Me too. He's a sweet guy. It was a bit mean of Enna, but, well, she felt he deserved it. _

_**The Female Nerd:** mebe. . .thank you for the review!_

_**chocoholicbookworm:** Ah, thanks a bunch! _

_**frizzyhead:** Exactly! Thanks for the review._

_**TrubySCS3:** Well, the whole snogging Nina thing was sorta a response to the end of last chapter. At least I think so. . .you never know now do you? I'm very glad you liked the X-mas chapter. As I said before I had the whole thing in my head ever since I started the story. _

_**bograt:** So. . .everything you'd hoped it would be my friend? I truly hope so! I'm glad you liked Tonks and Remus in the last chapter. I always worry that the canon characters will be ooc. But trying to beat up an old bf for kissing her, seemed very Tonks-ish no? Thanks for the review!_

_**phoenixtear19: **I was having such bad day when I got your review and it cheered me right up. Thanks! I think Enna has too much integrity to just leave William for someone else. Plus she likes William. . .hope you liked this chapter and thank you again for your review!_


	9. Chapter 8: The Fine Line

_This chapter is dedicated to the lovely Lily Christie for her AWESOME review! Have the rest of you seen it? Wow!_

_Congrats to phoenixtear19 who guessed that 'Argentum' meant silver! _

--Chapter 8-The Fine Line--

The thing about my nightmare is that it was true. . .Every detail. That man had hunted me down because he'd thought that I was a werewolf. One of the creatures that had killed his family. . .

Just as he'd gone plunge his knife into me, Ricky had come racing over and tackled him to the ground. Ricky's got a faint, raised scar on his face, right near his eye where the knife got him instead. He had risked being hurt himself to save me. . . As I sat in the snow, Ricky was able to stun the man and restrain him.

Ricky had tried to help me back to Hogsmeade. I got as far as the Post Office before I couldn't walk anymore. I sank to the ground and stayed there. . .to tired, shaky, and terrified to move another inch. Ricky called yelled down the street for William, Sirius, and James.

The thee had been walking up the street to find us, and were rather shocked to find both of us in the middle of the road covered in both old and fresh blood. William sent Sirius and James back to watch the man while he and Ricky both carried me up to the castle. As soon as I'd been dropped off at the Hospital Wing, Ricky went to get his uncle. William stayed to explain what had happened to the nurse as she treated me.

The man was tried in front of a full court at the Ministry and got off almost completely. He was banned from Hogsmeade, Hogwarts, and carrying silver of any kind, but that's it. My dad raised Cain over that one. He demanded that the man who'd almost killed his daughter for no good reason be put in Azkaban for life. His wishes were ignored.

Even three years later I still have nightmares. It's not like it happens _every _night, but it happens often enough that I'm still terrified of going to the Shrieking Shack alone. Mum and Dad don't know I have the nightmares. I've never told them. They've got enough to worry about as it is.

Plus, that life. . .isn't it?

* * *

_ . . .I woke up screaming. _

_

* * *

_

Panting hard, I tried to figure out where in the world I was. I seemed to be in a small room with the curtains pulled tightly over the windows. A bit of sunlight shown through a crack in the blinds. I was laying in a bed, the sheets where disheveled as I had probably been thrashing around for a bit.

To my left were my parents. They were sitting in hard chairs, leaning against each other, and they seemed to be sleeping, although mum was stirring a bit. . .They looked a little worse for the wear. Dad was thinner than usual and seemed frail. Mum was equally pale and her usually pink hair was a lank brown lightly streaked with gray.

Mum blinked open her eyes and glanced over to where I was sitting. It seemed to take a moment for her to realize that I was awake.

"_Enna_," she breathed. "Oh, thank Merlin you're awake."

"Mum, what's going on?"

Instead of answering she reached out and hugged me tightly and sobbed into my shoulder.

"Mum?" I patted her back gently. She just hugged me tighter. "Dad!" I called over mum's shoulder, hoping to wake him up. If anyone could make sense of this he could. "Dad!" I called a bit more urgently. He stirred and upon not finding mum next to him, sat up looking worried. When he spotted that I was awake, he joined mum in suffocating me. "I need to breathe at some point," I told them after a bit.

They pulled away, but didn't go far. Mum curled up on the bed next to me and dad sat at the end.

"Where are we exactly?" I asked.

"St. Mungo's," mum whispered.

"Silver poisoning?" I reached up to touch my face, but it as well as my neck was wrapped in bandages. My right hand was as well. How I hadn't noticed it before was beyond me. "How bad was it?" Last time I'd just been able to stay at Hogwarts, but if I was at St. Mungo's it must have been pretty serious. . .

Mum and dad exchanged a nervous glance. "Never mind that now. . .you're okay and that's all that matters," mum patted one of my bandaged cheeks.

I glanced over at dad and he gave a little shake of his head. Subject closed I supposed. At least for the time being. I cocked my head to the side and sighed. A bit of my hair fell in my face. . . a bit of _short _hair.

I reached up to touch my head and ran my hand gently over my hair. It stopped about half way down my neck at an odd angle. The edges were uneven and slightly greasy. I guess my hair hadn't been washed in awhile.

"What happened to my hair?" I demanded.

"The Healers had to cut it off when you arrived. At least that's what they told us," Dad explained.

"There was silver in it?" Dad nodded. I held on to the ends of my hair feeling a strange sort of loss. My hair's been really long for as long as I can remember. . .but if it had been coated in liquid silver and it had solidified by the time I arrived at St. Mungo's ('cause Merlin knows how long it took me to get here) there would have been no way for me to keep it.

"Well," I finally said, "as long as everything else is alright."

* * *

Mum and dad wouldn't tell me anything. Not about what had happened before I reach St. Mungo's, nor after. Every time I brought up the subject, they changed the subject to the weather, or how much headway had I gotten on the mounds of homework that was sent to keep me busy. 

I ended up asking my Healer. He was a nice guy by the name of Andrew Woode. Healer Woode was in his mid-twenties, tall with dark blond hair and jade green eyes. He insisted that I call him Andrew. I refused. I told him to call me Enna. He refused. We ended up compromising. I called him Healer Andrew; he called me Miss Selene. It was a pretty good system and worked well enough for us.

It'd been a week since I'd awoken and I was getting immensely curious about what had happened. My parents weren't going to show up that day, or the one after (full moon was that night after all. Dad needed his rest and mom needed to be with him, so I insisted that they'd stay home the next two days. They finally agreed after protesting for a bit.), so I figured it'd be the best time to ask.

It was midday and Healer Woode had come in to bring my lunch and change my bandages for me "Do you feel any discomfort?" he questioned as he unwrapped my head.

"Couldn't say really. I've been on pain killing potion since I woke up. No one's given me a chance to find out."

"I won't give you your afternoon dose then. We'll see in the evening, just before bed. Sound alright?"

"Yes, it sounds good to me," I shrugged, not caring either way really.

"How was your nap?"

"Fine, thank you," I smiled at him. I picked up the spoon resting on the food tray near my bed. I inspected my eye color carefully before putting the spoon in the oatmeal that it was meant for. "I really am a genetic marvel, no?" I quipped.

Healer Woode laughed, "You are at that, Miss Selene. Either way you do have amazing eyes. Many people would pay a lot of Galleons for purple or gold eyes."

I blushed, "Thank you! You're the first non-family member or friend that's ever told me that."

We fell into silence as Healer Woode dabbed some thick blueish paste onto the portion of my face and neck that'd been covered by the silver. It smelled strongly of aloe and and evergreen, which isn't an unpleasant smell, but because it was so strong it gave me a slight headache.

"Your skin seems to be healing nicely. It's still red, but that's to be expected."

"What happened?" I asked and turned around to face Healer Woode. He gave me a slightly confused look. "I mean, what happened between when I got here and woke up?"

"Haven't your parents explained that?"

"They won't tell me anything."

"Well, I don't know. If your parents won't tell you, I'm sure they have a good reason."

"They're just being a bit over protective about the whole thing. I'd like to know. Especially if all my friends and schoolmates know already. I'd feel a bit dumb if I didn't know what happened to me."

Healer Woode measured out clean white bandages for me. With a slight frown he said, "You arrived here about three hours after you initial poisoning. The nurse at Hogwarts did what she could on the way over, but considering the severity of the poisoning, it didn't do much. You were nearly dead by the time you reached me--you probably would have been if not for the young man that alerted the nurse. For just over a week you were on the fine line between life and death, Miss Selene. I'm sure this is why your parents didn't want to tell you. They were probably worried that that fact would shock you and keep you down longer.

"Anyway, after the first week, you started to make some improvement. You'd made enough in fact that we had been able to move you into this room. . .not that you were out of danger of course. It was still another week before we knew for certain that you'd be fine."

I pushed a bit of my hair out of my eyes. I had nearly _died_. . .it didn't scare me really. It was more of a grim confirmation of what I pretty much already knew. But who had saved me? Was it Ricky or that Hufflepuff boy. . .Casey, no Cody something or another. . .

As Healer Woode finished securing the bandages to my head I asked how my parents had been.

"Worried as all parents would be. I had to get some of the Trainee Healers to convince them to eat something during your first week here."

"Oh, Merlin," I groaned. I hated to think they were worried to the point of them not eating anything.

"I'm sorry," Healer Woode apologized quickly, "I shouldn't have told you."

"No, no, it's fine. It's just. . .my parents have been through so much in their lives already. It hardly seems fair that they had to deal with this as well."

"Your parents love you, Selene Lupin, and they wouldn't have wanted to leave you alone while they just treated the time like it was just another day."

"I know," I smiled at my hands shyly.

"Enna! Thank goodness!" A frantic voice cried from the doorway.

"Hermione!" I leaned over to see the person in the door properly. Sure enough, Hermione Weasley was standing in the door way clad in her Healer's robes. She rushed over and hugged me.

"It took me forever to get clearance from the boss. Something stupid about not being a blood relative."

"It's good to see you!" I hugged her back.

"It's wonderful to see you _awake_! It was a happy day when we heard you were going to be alright."

_Yep, I made Hermione a Healer. She certainly is smart enough for the job. But why would she need clearance you ask_. _Well, it's sorta a restricted floor. -coughs- You'll see next chapter. :D _

_Reviews:_

_**Ginevra lily:** Thanks very much! _

_**Daft Angelus:** Yep, it WAS bad. . .Sorry! I hope I got this up quick enough for you._

_**TrubySCS3:** hehe, thanks. Gotta love Tonks and her Tonksishness! Thanks for the review!_

_**frizzyhead:** -nods- I don't like how some writers do that. Thanks for supporting my choice and reviewing. _

_**phoenixtear19:** wow. . .I feel loved! -hugs- Thanks so much for you kind words. Hope that this chapter explained the dream enough for you. . .though I believe that it'll be mentioned again sometime late in the story._

_**Lily Christie:** Dang, girl! I'm going to have to email you your reply! I got it from your profile. . .I hope to have it to you within a day. Thanks again for your amazing review!_

**_bograt: _**_ :D, I'm SO happy that you liked it! lol, it IS! Sorry about your essays. -gives bograt a chocolate bar- Enjoy._

_**The Female Nerd:** I know. I was kinda hesitant about posting it actually for that very reason. _

_Until next time, _

_Your Author,_

_Anne _


	10. Chapter 9: The Werewolf Nearby

_I actually don't have anything to say. Hmm. Imagine that. _

--Chapter 9-The Werewolf Nearby--

The next morning I was was sitting in my bed, bored out of my wits. I'd finished all the homework I'd been sent the day before and I had no visitors until later in the day when Hermione had promised to come eat lunch with me. I sighed and pulled my legs over the edge of the bed and stood up carefully. Last time I had tried to get up, my legs had given out under me. Thankfully this time they held. I pulled a robe over my hospital gown and headed for the door.

Last night I had been woken up by the most pitiful sounding howl. A werewolf's howl to be sure. When I had asked Healer Woode about it this morning, he told me that there was a patient in the next room that had been recently bitten. My curiosity peaked, I'd decided to go visit later in the day when no one was around to tell me to leave the person alone.

The hall was deserted, dim, and long. It took me ages to get down the hall because I had to stop and rest multiple times. When I got to the next room, I slowly opened the door to peek in. Laying motionless on the bed, was a young girl. Her deep brown hair was fanned out all around her and she clutched a worn stuffed bear in her arms. The door creaked and she blinked open her eyes.

"Hi," I whispered. She gave me a panicked looked and began to sit up. I rushed in as quickly as I could and made her lay back down. "It's okay. I'm not here to hurt you or take you away or anything like that. I'm a patient here too."

"I didn't know there was another one here," she whispered faintly. "How are you up?"

"Oh, I'm not a werewolf. I've been in the next room over for over a month now," I explained.

"Then why are you on this floor?"

"What do you mean?"

"It's a restricted floor. . .werewolves only."

I blinked at her. They separated werewolves from the rest of the patients? That's new. "I didn't know that. . .um, I was poisoned awhile ago and made my recovery up here."

"Poisoned?"

I nodded, "Silver poisoning."

"I thought you said you weren't a werewolf."

"Oh, I'm not. My dad is though. What's your name?"

"Missy Rolfe."

"Missy. . .short for Marissa?"

"No, Artemis."

I smiled widely at her. "Another moon goddess. Nice to meet you!"

"What?"

"Didn't you know? Artemis is the goddess of the moon. . .at least that's one variation of her name. My name, Selene, is also a variation of the name. Mum told me she named me Selene in hopes that I'd take after my dad more so then her. I go by Enna though."

She just stared at me for a moment, "Why are you talking to me?"

"Why wouldn't I?"

"I overheard my mum and dad talking to the Healer. They didn't think I could hear them and they were going on and on about how I'd never have a real life. . .or friends. . ." she sniffed and tightened her hold on her teddy. I sat down on the edge of her bed and smoothed her hair back.

"Missy, listen. Your mother's wrong. Although I cannot promise you that the whole world will accept you or view you as a normal person, I'm sure that you will have friends who will accept you and other people who will care.

"My dad's been a werewolf since he was around your age. His life might not have been easy, but he's happy. He's got me and my mum and all of our friends."

"You've already me as a friend, Missy, and I'm sure once you start school, you'll make more."

"I can go to school?"

"I'm sure you can. The headmaster wouldn't turn you away. . .how old are you?"

"Ten. I'll be eleven in May."

"You'll be starting school this year then. One of my friends has a brother your age by the name of Everett. I'm sure he'll like you."

"You're sure I'll be able to go to school?" she asked me again, a hesitantly hopeful look was in her eyes.

"I'm positive, but I'll double check with Harry when I get back to school if you'd like."

She nodded, "You know Harry _Potter_!"

"My parents are his friends. . .and my friends are all related to him one way or another. Everett's one of his nephews."

"Neat!"

"I'll be looking for you at the Sorting next year. . .would you like to keep in touch? I've got an owl back at Hogwarts."

She smiled widely, "Sure. I live at 3513 Orchard Grove. . .when are you leaving? Mum and dad said that they're coming to get me this evening."

"Before the week is over I'm hoping, but it might be a bit longer."

A high pitched scream came from down the hall. Hermione? I'd be gone longer that I'd thought. "Looks like I've got a visitor who was expecting me to be in my bed. I should get going." I leaned over to hug the child.

"It was nice to meet you, Enna."

"Bye, Missy."

I left the room quickly and walked down the hall. It was not Hermione, but my grandmother who was yelling at Healer Woode, her face was pink and her long, once black hair was flying around wildly as she ranted. My grandfather, who was for some reason carrying about four large shopping bags with him, was trying to calm her down without much success.

"Grandma?" I shouted. "Calm down! I'm over here."

Grandma spun around and gave a muffled squeak before running down the hall and hugging me tightly. "Don't you ever scare me like that again, Selene!"

"Sorry," I replied and kissed her cheek. My grandparents refuse to call me by my nickname. They refused to give my mother a nickname, so why give that luxury to their granddaughter? Not that I dislike my name, I'm just use to Enna. My mother on the other hand, hates that she was never given a nickname.

"Where's your mother?"

"With dad I believe."

"And not with you?"

"It was full moon last night, Grandma. Dad needs her more than I do right now."

Grandma frowned slightly. I took her moment of silence to greet grandpa. He kissed my cheek and tole me he was relived to find out I was better, and that he would love to go in to my room and put down all the bags he was carrying because his arms were about to fall off.

"Oh, yes! I forgot!" grandma cried happily and went into my room. Grandpa followed and dropped everything on the bed.

"What's all this?" I asked staring at the bags over flowing with all sorts of stuff.

"I'm a nervous shopper."

"A what?"

Grandpa laughed, "When Nymphadora was in St. Mungo's a few years back, she went towel shopping. We've got enough towels to carpet our entire house now."

"They were on sale," grandma protested.

"I know, love."

"And you brought all of this here for what reason?" I picked up a piece of silky red fabric and held it up. It turned out to be a tank top. . .a lacy, red tank top. . .um?

"I went clothes shopping," grandma shrugged and began to dig through the closest bag, "for you!"

"Um. . ."

"Don't fight her on this, Selene. Believe me, it isn't a good idea." grandfather told me quietly. I just cocked my head to the sided and watched grandma sort and fold an entire wardrobe. There was so many clothes I'm sure that grandma had put at least one store out of business.

I sat down slowly in a chair near the window and sighed. There was a loud crash and the bedroom door flew open. A flocked of children rushed into the room shouting and laughing. They were followed by Ron and Ginny who were both looking flustered.

"Enna!" the kids shouted and ran over to me. They tackled me and the chair went out from under me.

"Hi, guys."

"Kids!" Ginny protested and pulled Danae off me and swung her up onto her hip. "Come on now, Enna's still not feeling too well."

"Enna looks like a mummy," Joseph whispered to Everett. He nodded and stared at me.

"I promise I'm not a mummy, Joey. I just have a big. . .burn I suppose."

"You look like one though," Liam whispered in awe. I gave him a hug and laughed.

I could tell the adults wanted to talk to me, so I decided to send Missy some visitors. "Everett, Joesph, Liam? Why don't you go visit the patient down the hall? I just met her this morning and she's very nice. She'll be starting school with you in fact, Everett. Her name's Missy." The trio exchanged a look that clearly said, Ew, a girl!. I sighed and added,"She's a werewolf like my dad, so be careful. Full moon was last night and she's not going to be up to much at first."

"She's like your dad?" Joey asked, in an awed voice.

"Yes--" they ran out the door before I could finished the sentence. Oh, dear. Maybe I shouldn't have sent them to see Missy. . .I got up off the ground where I was sitting, put my chair back up, and sat down. "Hi, Ginny. Hi, Ron. How's everything."

"Alright I suppose," Ron answered in a slightly confused tone.

"How about everyone at Hogwarts?"

"Happy that you're up."

I blinked. Why do adults always sugar coat the truth? I'd rather hear it from them then from. . .say, Leonora Malfoy? I dunno. It's just really annoying when adults don't think you can handle the truth.

"For a few days there. . ." Ginny trailed off and shook her head. She put Danae on the floor to roam around. "Are you going to be able to take your bandages off soon?"

"Healer Andrew told me that I'd be able to in a few days."

"Does it hurt?" Ron asked curiously. "Ow! Ginny, you don't have to _hit _me!"

I laughed, "If I'm not on that pain killing potion the Healers have been shoving down my throat I'm still sore, but it isn't so bad."

"What happened to your hair?" Ginny tsked and walked over to examine me closer.

"It was cut off when I got here apparently. From what I understand they weren't able to get all of the silver out. It need to be cut properly though." I pulled at a limp strand.

"I can do that!" Ginny pulled out her wand.

"Don't you think she's been through enough already?"

"Ron, stop being a prat! I know how to do hair. I do Danae's all the time."

"I'm sure that's a real comfort for Enna," Ron rolled his eyes.

"It's not my fault she has her daddy's hair," Ginny grinned and set to work. She first unwrapped my head carefully and untangled my hair, then cut it. I waited patiently, hoping that my hair wouldn't look to bad. "There!" Ginny said when she was finished. She grabbed a hand held mirror out of her purse and handed it to me. "What do you think?"

I inspected myself, turning my head slowly from side to side. She'd shortened it even further. My hair was now just about half way down my neck, the ends turned out slightly and it was parted on the side. There were two strands in the front that were more or less an inch shorter than the rest. . .Ricky had been right. I did look nice with short hair. . .blue paste covered skin and all.

"It looks wonderful! Thanks, Ginny."

"No problem, Enna," she smiled and re-wrapped my head.

Ron and grandpa were talking off to the side and my grandma was still immersed in all the clothes she had brought. Danae was "helping" her sort the clothes. "How's everyone at Hogwarts really?" I whispered to Ginny. If anyone would tell me, she would.

She frowned, "Harry's still trying to figure out a punishment for that Malfoy girl--yes, Ricky and William explained what happened to you and so did a few others in the room. He does want you and your parents' input on the punishment though."

"I'd really rather this whole thing be over."

She smiled sadly at me and continued, "Your friends were worried for you of course, but they were overjoyed to find out that you were okay. They--"

"Mum! Is this the dress robe thing all over again?"

"Mum!" I rushed over to give my mother a hug. She looked tired, but her hair was brilliantly pink once more. She kissed my forehead and smiled at me. "What are you doing here?"

"What do you mean?"

"I thought you'd be with dad all day."

"Oh, I will be. I've convinced the Healers to let me take you home for your last few days off from school!" she hugged me happily.

"Really?"

_Yay! She's better. . .mostly. . .sorry if there are any typos. -clears throat- Oh! I actually attempted at doing a picture of Ackerman and Byrd together. . .um, I mainly traced a picture from my sister's coloring book and altered it a bit to make them look more like the characters. I'm going to put a link or the url to the pic in my profile if any of you are interested. :D_

_Reviews: _

_**frizzyhead:** Thanks! Glad you think so. I hope you enjoyed the update. . .:D_

_**Ginevra lily:** :D Thanks so much! _

_**falco-peregrinus:** Check out my profile. The main character's bios (including the parents and siblings) are there. I'm glad you like Enna. She's a fun character to write for._

_**gatermage:** teehee! Hope you liked the update!_

_**Daft Angelus:** I will certainly try to!_

_**bograt:** Nope, not exactly. Hope you liked the update! See you in the IM world with some more ideas, kay? -grins-_

_**phoenixtear19:** Ah, questions are good! I really don't mind them. I might not answer some if the answers are spoilerish, but besides that I'm happy with 'em. Well, it might have been Ricky, but it could have been Cody. Next chapter my friend. Tis okay. the "R" and the "E" are so close. ; )_

_Til Next Time,_

_Anne _


	11. Chapter 10: Of Pumpkin Spice

_Don't forget to check my profile for updates!_

--Chapter 10-Of Pumpkin Spice and Winter's Nights--

As I'd predicted, I was able to take off my bandages before the week was out. The burnt skin was still red in hue, but it was healing. Healer Woode said that though my skin may never be its normal color it would definitely fade. Probably to a color a shade or so darker than my normal skin.

On the day I was to return to school, I put on one of the new outfits my grandmother had gotten me. I actually really liked it too. It consisted of a long, tunic-like, lilac purple sweater with a broad v-neckline (which meant no scratchy fabric on my raw skin), a pair of dark jeans, and a gold choker (sadly William's gift had been ruined that day in Potions). Not wanting to shock anyone when I got back, I French-braided my hair, and pinned the loose ends under. It looked different, but more me then just the plain short hair.

Mum overslept, but she had us eat brunch together anyway, saying, What's one more day? It had been really nice being home and I'd miss it, but I knew I had to return to school sooner rather than later. As soon as we had finished eating our meal, mum hurried off to get ready. Dad and I went into the living room to wait As dad and I sat on the couch, we read. Reading together is like our Father-Daughter bonding time.

When I'd finished flipping through one of my mum's magazines on the table, I just looked around the room. . .I'm dunno why. I guess I'd just miss it. Sighing and looked at my hands resting on my lap. My left hand still had a lividly red mark covering most of my palm, fingers, and a bit of the back of my hand. It still stung a bit, but it didn't bug me too much.

I glanced over at my dad. He was absorbed in a book. It had a old cover and the title on the spine was worn so badly I couldn't make out the words. A faintly pink mark on the back of my dad's hand near his wedding ring caught my eye. Curiously, I took his hand and turned it over. There was a scar covering part of the palm of his hand, but the most obvious scarring was up near his fingers. I looked up at dad and smiled. He had put down his book and was looking at me with a confused expression.

"Look," I told him, holding out my own left hand, "we match."

Dad touched my hand gently, "Does it hurt?"

"A bit."

"I'm sorry, Enna."

"It's not your fault, Dad." He frowned slightly. I knew what he was thinking. The only reason I was allergic to silver was because of him. But it wasn't as if he could help it! "I mean it, Dad, it's not." I kissed his cheek. He gave me a small, sad smile.

Just about then mum came in carrying our pot of Floo powder. I followed my parents through the flames. Once I stopped spinning, I fell directly into my parents' arms.

"Thanks," I murmured and brushed the soot off my sweater.

"Enna, it's wonderful to see you again!" Harry greeted me with a hug.

"Hi, Harry. It's good to be seen!" I hugged him back and smiled at him.

"Would you like lunch? Everyone else is in the Great Hall, but I figured you'd rather eat in here. I'm sure that you'd cause some sort of mass chaos if you just arrived like that. Plus we have a few things to discuss."

I nodded mutely and followed Harry and my parents over to a table that had a platter full of sandwiches on it. Not wanting to be rude, I took the sandwich on the top of the stack.

Harry got right down to business, "I've already given Leonora detention for the rest of her sixth year. She's also been placed on in school suspension. I wanted to expel her, but the other teachers felt that I should ask you what you thought."

My parents were silent for a few moments as they thought it over. Personally, I didn't care as long as Malfoy stayed away from me. But, had she known what the silver would have done to me? She must have. Maybe she didn't think it'd be so bad. Or maybe she just hated me.

After discussing it for a bit, my parents and Harry concluded that the in school suspension was to stay, and that Leonora had to stay away from me from now on. It worked for me.

"It was good to see you, Remus. Tonks. I should get back to work, and I'm sure that you'll want to say good-bye to Enna, so I'll just get going." Harry nodded good-bye and left the office.

Mum and dad both hugged and and said a quick farewell. I'd never liked the drawn-out, almost painful good-byes. They zap you of you energy for one thing. Plus it's overly sappy for my taste. Thankfully my parents understood that. After they'd gone back home, I set off down the empty halls of Hogwarts. Everyone was in class at the moment so everything was quiet. I wandered down the hall, down to where N.E.W.T. Ancient Runes was held and waited outside the door.

Roughly twenty minutes passed before the door swung open and students flooded out. William came out near the end of the line, shoving a book into his bag.

"William!" I called.

He looked up and searched for the source of the noise. I waved and smiled at him. It took him a few seconds, but when he realized it was me, he broke out into the biggest smile I'd ever seen and rushed over.

"You're back!" he exclaimed, hugging me. He touched my face softly as if to make sure I was really there. I nodded happily. He kissed me and pulled me back into a tight hug. I buried my face into William's shoulder and sighed. "I'm glad you're back," he whispered, touching the back of my neck softly. It stung a bit, but I didn't mind. William smelled so nice. . .refined yet simple. Like my middle name. . .I froze and pulled back in surprise.

"What? Did I hurt you?"

"My neck's still a bit sore actually. Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you," I kissed his cheek. "I should go though. I need to go up to the Gryffindor common room, greet the masses, and change into my school robes."

"See you soon?"

"Of course!" I kissed him good-bye and headed off down the hall.

When I got to the portrait, the Fat Lady greeted me, "Welcome back, young one!"

"Hello! _Argentum_?"

"Yes!" she swung forward and let me in.

When I climbed in there was a muffled shriek and I was buried beneath three redheads and a brunette.

"Can't. . .Breathe!" I gasped and tried to shove James away. "Can't. . .have me suffocate. . .my first day. . .back!"

They all let go and started talking at once:

"That's quite a rash you've got!"

"Do you remember _anything _from the past month?"

"What was being nearly dead like?"

"Did you see a bright light?"

"Your hair looks nice!"

And so on.

I did my best to answer their questions, but they kept asking me more and more. Thankfully it was time for them to head to class soon. I sighed with relief as they exited the portrait hole, waving happily.

"Welcome back," a soft voice said in my ear as someone passed. Out of the corner of my eye I saw a pale, redheaded figure quickly leave the common room.

"Ricky?" I whispered. I almost went after him, but went to my dorm to change instead.

In a slightly dusty scented pair of robes, I left the common room to explore a bit. I was glad I didn't have to start classes until the next day. I was near the Muggle Studies when classes were let out. A familiar looking Hufflepuff with brown hair passed me. Cody! Cody. . .Kaufmann? Kamouth? Kamath? Kamath! The only student that had actually tried to help me that day. And the other boy who'd been near me first Potions class of the year. . .

"Cody!" I shouted and rushed after him.

"Yes?" he looked at me confused for a moment, but then recognition lit his eyes. "Lupin?"

I nodded, "I just wanted to thank you for going to get the nurse."

"But--"

I reached out and hugged him. He smelled good too. . .just in a different way. Like pumpkin spice and warm winter's nights. Not a bad scent, mind you, just not what I was looking for.

Cody patted my back awkwardly, "Um, I wasn't the person that alerted the nurse. I went to, but that other Gryffindor had already gotten her. We crossed paths."

It was Ricky then. . .I pulled away and smiled at him. "Ricky knew what silver does to me. You were the only other person in the room that even attempted to help. Thank you."

"Sure. . ."

"If there's anything I could do. . . ?"

Cody shifted nervously, pulled out a piece of parchment and a quill from his bag and quickly wrote something down. "You know Madeleine Potter, correct?"

"Maddie? She's one of my best friends, yes."

"Could you give her this?" Cody folded the parchment and handed it to me.

"Sure, I will."

"Thanks," his cheeks were turning pinker. "Um, bye." And with that he walked off down the hall.

Laughing, I walked the opposite way.

* * *

That evening, I went up to the common room during the dinner hour, rather desperate for some quiet time. People had kept coming up to me saying welcome back and then asking me all sorts of questions.

When I got to the common room, I sunk onto a couch tiredly and covered my eyes with my hands.

"Ow," I murmured. Touching raw skin is _never _a very good idea.

There was a creak, signaling the opening of the portrait hole. I gave a soft groan and sat up. Ricky was standing in the doorway. When our eyes met, we froze, just staring at each other, unsure of what to do. He looked unusually pale, his dark eyes stood out more. . .fathomless, and unable to read.

"I-I just. . ." Ricky mumbled and motioned towards the boy's dorms.

"O-oh, alright. . ."

Ricky rushed across the room as if it was on fire and started up the stairs.

After debating with myself for a split second, I called out, "Ricky!"

He stopped and turned around halfway, "Yes?"

"I'm sorry," I breathed. "I-I. . .Look, I shouldn't have been so mean about the whole. . .incident back at the Burrow, but. . I. . ."

"No, I'm sorry. It was my fault."

"Forgive and forget?" I held my arms out for a hug. Ricky grinned widely and came over.

"Merlin, I didn't think I'd see you again," he whispered. "You scared me half to death, Selene Lupin. Don't ever do that again!"

"Well, one good thing came of this," I pulled back and smiled at him.

"What--"

I reached up, unpinned my hair, and un-braided it. I shook head to make my hair less braid-like and grinned at him, "You were right." I giggled ridiculously as he touched the short ends.

"Lovely," he grinned.

I laughed and hugged him tightly, "Thanks for saving me, Ricky."

"What do you mean?"

"The Healer said that if the nurse had been alerted even a minute later, I would have been dead. Thanks." I felt him shiver and hold me tighter. "I'm really glad you're my friend, Ricky Weasley. If not for you, I would be dead several times over by now."

"No problem," he said weakly.

I breathed in deeply, then sighed. "Want to play chess?" I asked.

"Do you even have to ask?" he laughed and set off to get the chess set.

I smiled and shook my head, thinking about what I should have realized all along. . .

_Ooo, interesting. . .:D Like the chapter title? I personally loved it, but that's just the author's opinion. -grins-  
_

_So, wondering HOW exactly Remus got that scar on his hand? Well, read bograt's "The Shifting Moon" to find out! It's a very good fic, and as it turns out, it's a prequel to mine. XD We actually didn't plan on it. . .it just sorta. . .happened, lol. Anyway, the bit with the scar incident isn't up _yet_, but there's plenty of chapters to get you started! And even though the 28ish chapters may seem daunting, don't let it chase you away! The chapters aren't too long, and they're quite good. :D Enjoy! _

_Reviews:_

_**Ginevra lily:** hehe, well it was Ricky who got the nurse. :D Thanks for the review!_

_**Mouseykins:** Hi! Thanks for the reivew! I'm glad you like James and Sirius! They're basically the Next Gen's Fred and George. XD Yeah, Missy's a sweetie. Poor girl. -sighs- Thanks again!_

_**frizzyhead:** I'm very happy to hear that! Thanks. hehe, yeah, I did too! Thought it would be Ginny-ish of her, lol! Thanks for the review!_

_**bograt:** Yay! Glad to hear that! Yep, Missy'll be back later in the story. hehe, the dress robe thing'll be brought up later. . .Yep, she will, during summer break. Power to the IM, lol!_

_**gatermage:** Thanks so much:D_

_**Lily Christie:** Sure, you deserved the dedication. No prob 'bout the email. I was glad to answer all your questions. Don't worry about the misunderstanding, it happens to the best of us. ;D Sounds fine, I understand busy! I've got quarter finals for school this friday, bleck. Thanks for reviewing!_

_**sha-nay-nay:** Thanks much! Hmm, good question. . .hehe, sorry can't answer it:D Hope you understand. Thanks for the review.  
_

_--Anne-- _


	12. Chapter 11: Young Love

_Disclaimer: I don't own "You Can't Hurry Love" by The Supremes_

_ -grins- You'll see. Anyway, I got this up before friday! Yay! Make those reviews good so I'll be happy again after my quarter finals tomorrow!  
_

--Chapter 11-Young Love--

"Myrtle?" I called as I entered the out-of-order bathroom on the third floor. The bathroom was unusually bright that afternoon for the sun was shining brightly as it always does after a hard spring rain. I must admit it was much nicer then the usually bleak lighting.

"Oh, you're back then?" she stuck her head through a stall door.

I settled down on the wide window sill of the giant round window in the bathroom. I sighed, "Yes, I am."

"I heard you were poisoned," she floated over towards me looking slightly interested.

"Yes, I nearly died. It hurt horribly too."

"How horrible," she said in a pleasant tone.

"Quite. How've you been, Myrtle?"

"Dreadful. . .I've been washed down to the lake twice this year."

"Did the merfolk bother you?"

"As always. . ." she sighed, "Any particular reason you've come?"

"I needed a place to think and sound advice from a friend."

"Why not ask that Potter girl?"

"She'd blab," I answered with a wave of my hand. And she's also got some love life confusion of her own currently. "I trust you."

Myrtle smiled at me. Actually smiled! Now making that sullen ghost smile is a task, and it's one that takes talent. . .loads of it. I can typically make her grin when I tell her about something upsetting or rather dreadful, but this was the first time she's actually smiled.

"What is is?"

"I'm in a bit of a mess when it comes to my love life. . .I'm dating someone I really, _really _like, but I think I'm attracted to someone else as well. . .Can one like someone while she's attracted to another guy?"

"Tragic. . ." Myrtle murmured and cocked her head to the side. She floated towards the ceiling a bit as she always does when she thinks. "Are you sure that you care for both?"

"Yes--"

There was a knock on the door. "Enna?" William called. "Are you in there? Maddie said you'd come up this way. We should head out soon so we can get back before dark."

"I'll be right out," I called back. "See you later, Myrtle."

"Everyone always leaves. . ." she floated back towards her stall.

* * *

As we made our way to Hogsmeade, I showed William the scarring on my left hand, "My dad has a similar mark on his left hand as well. I'm not sure how _he _got it. . ." 

"Are you sure that his scar is a result of silver poisoning?"

"Nothing else looks like it, William," I explained quietly. He took my hand and traced around the scarring tissue. "But that's in the past," I looped my arm with his, "and we've got a month's worth of dates, plus a missed Valentine's Day to make up for."

"Want to go visit George and Lorelei?"

"Sure!"

Weasley's Wizard Wheezes was packed when we entered. I held on to William's hand tightly, lest I loose him in the crowd. We searched around until I spotted a man in maroon robes. I tugged on William's scarf and pointed in the man's general direction.

"Uncle George!" William called.

George turned around and smiled at us warmly. He motioned for us to follow him and led us into the back room. It was much quieter back there. The crowd's roar had lowered to a buzz.

"Hi guys!" George gave me a tight hug, knocking my hat off my head. "Good to see you up and about, Enna."

"Hi, George! How's Lorelei?" I asked, taking my hat from William with a smile of thanks.

"Wonderful, she's working on one of the displays at the moment. She'll be back soon though."

I noticed a few crates sitting on the floor, "New product?"

"Yes, one of Lorelei's ideas actually." George picked a small metal box out of one of the crates. It was brightly colored, embossed with the words 'Voice Mints.' Sounding like an advertisement, George said, "Voice Mints! Famous Muggle songs from all eras in mint form. Put them in your friends food or drink and they'll be singing for all the world to hear."

"That's brilliant!" I took a tin from him. "How would you know what song you put in their food though?"

"That's the beauty of it! You won't know until they start singing!"

I raised an eyebrow, and grinned.

William laughed, "We should put some in James' or Sirius' dinner tonight."

"They came in for some earlier," George tossed a tin to William. "I suggest you don't eat without anything checking it first."

I looked at William a bit nervous and tightened my grip on his hand slightly. He grinned at me in an amused sort of way, handed the other tin of mints to me and kissed my cheek reassuringly.

"Enna!" Lorelei exclaimed when she came into the backroom. She had long, blonde, curly hair, soft green eyes, and a melodious voice. "Wonderful to see you again, sweetheart." she hugged me and kissed the air above my cheek. "And William! I swear you get taller each time I see you!" She kissed his cheek and hugged him warmly .She noticed our interlaced fingers and gave me a small, slightly disdainful smile, as if she knew something I didn't. I raised an eyebrow at her, but said nothing.

"Hi, Aunt Lorelei," William smiled. "It was good to see you both, but we should get going."

I stuffed the two tins of Voice Mints into my bag and grinned, "We'll be sure to browse next time!" I waved as William led me out of the back room and back through the crowd.

"I get the gist that Lorelei doesn't particularly like me," I frowned as we left.

William wrapped one arm around my waist and spun me around to face him, "_Who _in their right mind wouldn't like _you_?"

"It just seemed a bit icy in there," I sighed.

"Well, I happen to like you just fine," he whispered, leaning in close to me.

I smiled and touched a loose strand of his long hair. I love red hair, whether it be brilliant, cool, and smooth like William's, rebelliously bright like the twins', or subdued and rather poetic like Ricky's. Each had it's own hue and personality. It each fit their personality in the most amazing way. I commented this to Maddie a few years back, but she gave me this rather repulsed look saying, It's just hair.

Ricky, who was sitting nearby and had overheard, said he understood what I meant. "For example, Enna, your hair suits you. It's a quiet and gentle color. And thought its beauty is often unnoticed or over looked it's there," he concluded softly. I blinked at him in amazement. Ricky flushed a faint pink and continued hastily, "And Maddie's hair--dark and fiery at the same time strangly--is obviously pretty, but it's not a pretty that someone understands at first like, say, Angel's or Ron's."

"Oh, get a room!" James poked me in the back as he and Sirius passed.

I spun around, but William held fast to my waist. Since I couldn't bend down to get some, I kicked mud in the twins' general directions.

"Hey!" Sirius shouted at me. The entire front of his robes were covered with liquidly mud. "Did you go and leave the mild mannered Enna that we all knew and loved back at St. Mungo's?"

"No, I just don't like having people meddle in my love life without my asking," I grinned at him. "Besides, this is a preview of what will happen if you try using those Voice Mints on me today, or any day to follow this one if you plan on living a full life."

"Afraid you've a horrible singing voice?" James asked.

"No, I'd just rather not sing in front of the entire school, thank you."

"Fine," Sirius said with a shrug.

"We weren't planning on using them on you anyway," James continued.

"Who then?" William asked, leaning his chin on the top of my head.

"Ask us no questions, we shall tell you no lies, cousin."

And they left without another word.

"They scare me sometimes," I commented.

"But in a good way. . .I suppose."

* * *

That night I sat with Ricky on one of the couches in the common room. We'd been spending our evenings catching up, playing chess, or doing homework. As it turns out, Ricky had started going out with Alice about a week before I had returned. 

"Better her than Nina," I frowned slightly.

"Don't like Nina?" he moved his Knight three spaces forward and one over, taking one of my castles.

"I don't like either actually. They've never made any effort to be nice. But Nina's a, how would your grandmother put it? Oh, right--a _scarlet _woman. She's with a new guy every few days, and from what I heard, she's always left them abruptly. . .but if Alice is important to you, I'll be nice. Promise!" I smiled at him and got him in check.

Ricky frowned and bit the inside of his mouth as he thought, "I mainly snogged Nina to annoy you--"

"I know."

"But I really do like Alice, so thanks."

"Anything for a friend," I told him quietly. Then he checkmated me, so I hit him over the head with a pillow. "Git!"

"What?" he demanded and held his arms over his head.

"You're suppose to take pity on the wounded."

"You're hardly an invalid, Enna. Plus if I took pity on you, you'd be mad anyway. It's a lose-lose situation here!" He tried to take the pillow from me, but I wouldn't let go. We were in a fierce tug-of-war battle when someone over in the corner started to sing. I looked over and Maddie was singing her heart out over by the fire, looking very, very mad. James and Sirius were going to pay for this one in blood and tears.

"I need love, love, to ease my mind! I need to find, find someone to call mine! But momma said, you can't hurry love, no! You just have to wait! Love don't come easy, it's a game of give and take! . . ." Maddie's voice rang out through out the common room. People looked up from their homework to watch her sing. The expression on her face was priceless.

"Hmm, who knew Mads could _sing_," Ricky, looking highly amused, asked me.

"I knew, but she doesn't like to flaunt the fact."

"And you didn't tell me?"

"Promised not to," I smiled to over where Maddie was now yelling at her older brothers. "I almost feel sorry for those two."

"She's does a wicked impression of Aunt Ginny when she's angry."

I laughed and was about to comment when Alice walked over. She gave me a small frown and pointedly gave Ricky a kiss in greeting.

"Wotcher, Alice," I smiled at her happily and began to reset the chess board. I saw Ricky looking at me curiously, but shrugged and turned back to Alice. "Chess?"

"Actually Ricky and I were going to go for a nighttime stroll," Alice said sweetly. She made an exagerated point of running her fingers through Ricky's hair.

I blinked a few times then shrugged and began to put the marble chess pieces away in their boxes. When I finished, I handed Ricky his box and the board for safe keeping. I stuck my own violet toned marble chess pieces in my school bag. I'd gotten them during a brief visit to Diagon Alley a few days before my return to Hogwarts.

"Thanks," Ricky gave me a smile when I handed him the board and chess pieces.

"Sure thing. I should probably go and make sure that Maddie hasn't done anything too horrible to the twins," I glanced over towards Maddie, who was sitting, slouched actually, in a chair near the fire, fuming.

Ricky laughed; Alice's frown deepened. I gave a small wave and walked over to Maddie, Alice's glare following me the whole way.

_Hm, well, I'm not entirely happy with the song I chose, but I wanted to finish the chapter up. :D _

_I offically want a violet marble chess set like Enna! . . .even though I've not played chess in YEARS. My brother always beat me though. . ._

_I don't think I've got any comments as of now. -thinks- Well, I tell you next chapter then._

_Reviews:_

_  
**MidnightDayDream:** But Ricky has a girlfriend now. . .Thanks for reviewing!_

_**Mouseykins:** Yeah, me too! . . .hmm, that's yet to be seen. . .-smiles-Ah, good for you! We hadn't even decided on it til. . .um, a chapter or two ago? But they fit each other pretty well, so we decided to go with it! Thanks for the review!_

_**Loonie Potter:** I'm glad that you like the story! . . .I've only read part of that book (liked it though). I sorta figured that Enna would like classic books though. Thanks for reviewing!_

_**LittleCrazy1:** Thanks!_

_**PinkPixie37:** Thanks so much!_

_**frizzyhead: **Well, she now knows that she's attracted to him at least. Thanks! I suppose love was a bit much. . ._

_**bograt:** Well, you've got two mebes and a yes to your questions. Aw, sweet of you to say so! And as I said before, loved the scar bit! Thanks!_

_**phoenixtear19:** Thanks! Thanks! And thanks once more!_

_**Ginevra lily:** Thanks!_

_**chocoholicbookworm:** Ah, reread the chapter that has Enna's first potion lesson in it for a refresher. Thanks for reviewing!_

_**TrubySCS3:** That's fine. Yep! Ricky's saved her before. Cody! He smells of "pumpkin spice and winter's nights." Thanks for reviewing!_

_**gatermage:** Glad you like! I saw in your profile that you like the Song of the Lioness books. I love those! Gosh, I was SO happy when George and Alanna finally got together! Thanks for reviewing._

_Anne _


	13. Chapter 12: Letter Exchange

_Hmm, I do like this chapter, though it isn't told in first person like the rest. I really wanted to get to the summer chapters and seventh year (oh, the plans I have. . . ). I hope you like it!_

--Chapter 12-Letter Exchange--

May 31, 2018  
_Lunchtime _

Dear Missy,

How are you? What have you been up to? Have you been taking your Wolfsbane? Did my father come and visit your family? He'd mentioned something about that last time he wrote me.

Life's been hectic since I returned to school. I've had a ton of studying to do, and year end exams are coming up (tomorrow, bleck). . .I hate tests. Thankfully I don't have to take O.W.L.s again this year. Maddie, Veronica, and Angelique are all doing them this year though, and they look much thinner because of it.

My love life's not much to talk about either. Well, William and I are great. . .I guess it's really Ricky's love life that's in a muddle. He's dating my roommate, Alice, who is all jealous of me for some reason. I suppose she's deluding herself into thinking that Ricky and I have a thing for each other. How thick can you get?

Maddie on the other hand has finally agreed to go on a "get together" with Cody Kamath (remember him? He was the guy who went for the nurse for me). He's very sweet, but Maddie's always been more like her dad in the relationship area of her life. Believe me, that's not the best thing in the world for her.

The twins have been going into the kitchens just before meal time to sneak Voice Mints in all of the food. Harry's pretty angry with them. They got detention with Professor Li for the rest of the school year. I'm not sure whether I should pity them or not. Though I was the victim of the Mints last Monday. I had to sing "Kiss Me" in front of my entire politics class (they stuck the Mint into my mid-afternoon snack).

Write back soon!

Your Friend,

Enna

* * *

June 2, 2018  
_Early Morning _

Dear Enna,

Yes, Mother, of course I am! Must you check up on me so? Just kidding of course!

Actually, your dad did stop by a few days ago. Your mum came too! They were very nice and took us out to dinner. Your so lucky, Enna.

That's one thing about school I'm not looking forward to. I'd rather not take tests, but I guess that's one thing in life that one has to get use to. Tell everyone I wish them luck!

Glad to hear that you and William are still doing good. . .I don't see why Alice should be jealous of you if Ricky and you are just friends. Have you acted otherwise in front of her?

Cody sounds wonderful! I don't like boys yet though, so this topic is kind of lost on me. I'm willing to listen of course!

James and Sirius sound so funny! I can't wait to meet them next year!

Oh, guess what? My mum's going to have a baby! My parents just found out a few weeks ago, but mum said she's about three months along. I'll have a baby brother or sister in six months time! I can't wait!

Your Friend,

Missy

* * *

June 4, 2018  
_Library, just after Potions _

Dear Missy,

Sorry, love, just concerned for you. Though I'm sure that your parents have been fretting enough for the lot of us.

Ah, yes. I am! They are wonderful parents. . .Gosh, next time I see you remind me to tell you stories about them. Not bad ones, just nice ones about us being a family. Though I'm sure a few will make you laugh till you cry!

I'm sure you'll do fine. They aren't so bad once you know what to expect, then they're just bothersome. I told everyone that you wished them luck. They send you a _very _loud, "Thank you!"

I honestly don't think so. We haven't acted any different from when he wasn't dating Alice. . .We've always teased each other in good humor. I suppose she could mistake that for flirting. Great, just great. . .

Cody is, Cody is. Maddie's a lucky girl. . .oh, sorry! I'll be taking you up on that offer though.

. . . hmm, maybe it's not such a good idea to meet them? I dunno. I grew up with them, so they don't seem as. . . eccentric to me as they do to others.

Oh, wow! Congrats to you and your parents! I've always wanted a younger sibling. Have your parents discussed names yet?

I just found out that my friend Zarah Hunt is going to spend a month or so with me and my family during the summer starting in July! I'm so excited! We're going to have to spend a few days at the Burrow (my friend's grandparents home), but that's alright. My dad already double checked this with Mr. and Mrs. Weasley and they said they'd gladly take us in.

Your Friend,

Enna

* * *

June 6, 2018  
_Just before Bedtime_

Dear Enna,

I know, thanks.

I look forward to it!

Didn't Alice notice that before she and Ricky started dating? . . .Do you tease your other guy friends like that? Or just Ricky? That right there could be your problem.

I'm sure I could handle it. I met Everett, Joey, and Liam, remember?

If they have, they haven't told me yet. I'd really like a sister though.

Sounds like fun! None of my old friends have been allowed to spend the night since. . .well, you know.

Your Friend,

Missy

* * *

June 7, 2018  
_Hogwarts Train Station _

Dear Missy,

I suppose not. . .or maybe she did, but never really cared about it. . .the thing is, Ricky's part of my Amortentia (a love potion, I'll explain this fully one day soon). Not that I don't like William, I'm just attracted to Ricky. It's all very confusing, but I've made my decision--I'm staying with William. He's always been there for me, and cared for me. Ricky has too, but we've been best friends for so long now, I can't imagine him any other way.

Right, you have! I'd forgotten. I'm sure you could handle meeting the twins. I was just joking with you, dear.

Oh, me too! My parents just didn't want to risk having another child. Personally, I don't think there's a risk, but, well, you've met my dad. He's over cautious in some matters.

How would you like to visit one day during the summer? Sometime after full moon so you'll be feeling up to a sleepover?

Ah, _Freedom _calls! I'm off to the train!

Your Friend,

Enna

--

_I know, it was short (with many typos, bleck. I don't spot them too well)! Don't hurt me, **please**! The next chapter is longer, promise!_

**_Reviews:_**

_**mouse10:** SO sorry I forgot you last chapter! All the character's bios are in my profile. _

_**bograt:** That was THE fastest anyone's ever reviewed! Awesome. So glad you liked the chapter. . .and I think I've already addressed your other comments on IM. :D_

_**MidnightDayDream:** lol, well, life's life! I_

_**calliope:** In the author's note in the prologue I mentioned my inspiration. And contrary to what you've said, I think that my story's pretty good. Just ask the other people who've reviewed._

_**frizzyhead:** Oh, that does sound pretty! I think I've seen a set like that someplace before. Glad you like the chapter, but what Ricky and Enna feel for each other most likely won't be worked out till near the end. . .Enna could always end up with a non-introduced character though, remember:D I know I'm mean._

_**starlover88:** Ah! I'd love one like that! Or a purple one. Thanks for the review._

_**Marauders12:** Thank you VERY much! I'm thrilled you like the story line._

_**Ginevra lily: **-shifty eyes- Thanks!_

_**heatherfoot:** Hi! Thanks for the Fave!_

_**moo: **Thanks very much! I've tried my best to created plauseable characters. Fred and George don't have any kids actually. . .James and Sirius are going to get WWW in the long run. ;)_

_** LittleCrazy1:** Alice thinks that Ricky and Enna have a thing for each other. Sorry, can't tell you what's up with Lorelei though._

_**shay-nay-nay:** Thanks! I love it when people tell me, that not only do they like the story, but my writing._

_**shainda:** Aw, thanks so much!_

_**Magic Essence:** Thanks for the amazing review, M. E.! You made my day with that one!_

_**TrubySCS3:** Bograt and I thank you whole-heartedly! Thanks for the luck, hope I did well._

_**PixiePink37:** Nice long review, thanks! So glad you liked the hair bit (it was last chapter :D ). I though it'd be a cute addition to the chapter. Yep, Missy'll be in later in the story. Definatly during the Sorting! Anyway, glad I could help!_

_**gatermage:** I just got the first Alanna book from the library to reread it. Sadly the other three were already checked out. >:( . . .that they don't! Can't wait! Thanks for reading and reviewing!  
_

_**Loonie Potter:** Thanks much! Ever read "Jane Eyre?" I had to read it for Lit, and I loved it!_

_**Nosilla:** lol, we're in the same boat with the chess thing aren't we? Thanks for reading and reviewing!_

_Wow. . .that was THE most reviews I've ever gotten. THANK YOU ALL for your support! You all rock. -passes out cupcakes-_

_Anne _


	14. Chapter 13: I'll Prove it to You

_One note before I begin. The Lupins' house is called the Glen. It's rather secluded and surrounded by a small glen. :D Hence the name.  
_

--Chapter 13-I'll Prove it to You--

Zarah and I were in the middle of cleaning the kitchen. We were doing it as a surprise for my parents. Mum was working, and dad had gone to do the week's shopping. We'd already washed the floor and were currently working on organizing the cabinets.

Zarah and I had originally planned on doing the dishes after the floor, but considering the amount of water we'd gotten on the floor during the washing process, we had figured it'd be safer to organize the cabinets in the long run.

"We're going to have to dance at the Farewell Ball, aren't we?" Zarah sighed, leaning against the kitchen counter.

"Hmm?" I had been scrubbing at a particularly tough spot when she had asked.

"I said, 'We're going to have to dance at the Farewell Ball, aren't we?'" she repeated and threw her rag at me.

The rag hit me on the side of the head, sending the scarf I had tied my head askew. I rolled my eyes and fixed my scarf. "Of course, Zar."

"I'm nearly incapable in that department," she groaned. "I couldn't waltz to save my life."

"It truly isn't that hard. I took lessons years ago to improve my balance. Dancing is the only thing that I'm positive I can do without falling flat on my face," I grinned at her.

Unconvinced, Zarah huffed and set back to work. I blinked for a moment and an idea came to me, "I'll prove it to you, Zar. Be back in a moment!"

I hurried into the living room, grabbing our pot of Floo powder on the way. A small fire remained from earlier, and when I tossed in a bit of powder, it flared up bright green. I stepped in, clearly stating, "351 River Song Lane!"

* * *

_River Song Lane_

* * *

I landed on the hardwood kitchen floor with a bang. "Ow," I muttered and rubbed my shoulder. 

"Enna? What in the world are you doing here?"

"Hey, Ricky!" I grinned at my red headed friend. He was sitting at the table eating a sandwich. Natalie was in a highchair nearby, giggling at me. I stuck my tounge out at her. "I came to ask a favor."

"What?"

"Would you mind terribly coming over to my house?"

"Um--"

"Fredrick Weasley, what in the wor--Enna! Was that you?" Hermione had come rushing into the kitchen.

"The crash? Yeah, sorry. I sorta tripped on my way out of the fireplace."

"Are you all right?"

"I'm fine. Mind if I borrow Ricky for a bit?" I smiled pleadingly at her.

"I suppose. Be home before dinner time, Ricky," Hermione agreed and set to cleaning Natalie up.

"Come on then!" I called after him as he went to find some Floo Powder. When he re-entered the kitchen to calmly for my taste, I grabbed his arm and yanked him towards the fireplace. I let him go first, and followed as soon as he disappeared in the green flames.

* * *

_The Glen_

* * *

"So what's this favor?" Ricky asked as he helped me up off the ground. 

I grabbed his hand and dragged him towards the kitchen. "Zarah's worried that dancing--well waltzing I think is the main thing--is hard. And I thought that we--"

"Hi, Ricky!" Zarah greeted him happily.

"You asked me here to _dance_?" Ricky gawked at me, his mouth hanging open in _the _most unflattering way.

"To prove a point, Ricky," I explained. I turned to Zarah, "Ricky took the class with me--"

"Forced to was more like it," Ricky snorted.

"So I brought him here to show you," I grinned happily. "The kitchen floor's still clear, so we've got a dance floor."

"No way!"

"If not for me, do it for poor, helpless Zar. . ." I pouted, making sure to make my lower lip quiver. Zarah followed the suit.

Ricky grumbled at bit but finally gave in in the end. I went off to find my old Muggle radio. Dad had modified it years ago, so we'd be able to listen to Muggle music even here. I brought it back to the kitchen and placed it on the counter.

"A song please? Something rather slow. It's been awhile since we've done this," I grinned apologetically at Zarah. She nodded and began flipping through stations. As she did so, Ricky and I positioned ourselves in the center of the kitchen. A few minutes passed, then the beginning notes of a slow song drifted over.

I intructed Zarah, "The first thing you must do is either bow or curtsy to your parter according to what your gender is--" I swept back into a "graceful" curtsy, grateful I'd put on a skirt this morning. Ricky bowed, looking slightly pink around the ears. "--Then you get ready--" Ricky took my left hand in his right, and placed his other hand around my waist. I smiled up at him, meeting his eyes."--And dance. . ." I finished in a whisper, never breaking my eye contact with Ricky. We whirled around the kitchen like we'd danced together for years. Like that part in _Sleeping Beauty _when Aurora first meets the prince.

Near the end of the song, I stepped--and slipped--in a puddle of water that hadn't dried yet. Ricky tried to keep me upright, but we ended up in a heap on the ground anyway.

"Very graceful," I murmured, smiling mockingly at Ricky. Zarah was laughing in the background.

"You're the one who slipped, not me."

"True," I cocked my head to the side, "You all right?"

"I would be if my back would stop aching, and the 130 pound lump currently laying on my chest would get off of me," he frowned.

I smacked him over the head none too gently, "A gentleman _never _talks about a lady's weight."

"I should be able to if the weight is suffocating me!"

"Merlin, you are a whiner!" I tried to stand up, but ended up slipping again. I landed hard on one of my elbows. I swore under my breath. Ricky sat up and laughed at me.

"You two alright?" . . .That voice. I knew that voice! I looked around so fast, my neck hurt. In the doorway to the kitchen was a tall redheaded man (alright, he had a streak or so of gray, but that only added to his appearance) with freckles and shiny burn marks up and down his arms.

"Charlie!" I cried happily and rushed over as quick as I could. I threw my arms around his neck and hugged him happily. "What are you doing here?"

"I've got a week off, so I came to visit," he hugged me back. When we broke apart, Charlie placed a roughened hand under my chin and turned my head from side to side, inspecting my burn marks. The lower left part of my face was still rather pink, but thankfully it wasn't bright red anymore. I grinned at him."And look at this! Burn marks to rival my own. You look dashing, my dear." he declared and kissed my cheek.

"Girls aren't suppose to look dashing, Charlie!" I laughed. I held my hair out of the way to show him my neck which was worse than my face. "Now that's something that'll have the guys flocking."

"You look lovely, Enna. Don't let anyone tell you otherwise.

"Now would you be so kind as to tell my why you and my nephew were waltzing around the kitchen?"

"We, meaning _me _mostly, wanted to prove to Zar that dancing truly isn't so hard. I mean, I can do it. That stupid patch of water got in the way though." I wrinkled my nose. "Oh!" I'd forgotten to introduce Zarah!

I looked over at Zarah. She was standing near the radio, looking slightly out of place. "Charlie, this is my good friend Zarah Hunt. She'll be starting her seventh year at Hogwarts come September--" Charlie smiled warmly at Zarah. "--And Zar, this is my godfather Charlie Weasley. He works with dragons."

"Really?" Zarah asked, her eyes wide.

"Really," he laughed not unkindly. "Alright there, Ricky?"

"Fine," Ricky grumbled.

I went over and offered my hand to Ricky, "Come on, I'll help you up." Ricky scowled at me, but let me help him anyway.

The back door opened, and my dad came in carrying two bags of groceries. It took me a moment to realize, but he was walking straight towards that demonic puddle!

"Hi, Charlie! Ricky? What are you--"

"Dad! Stop!" I shouted a bit too late. He slipped in the puddle and went down with a surprised yelp. Food went _everywhere, _causing the clean floor to become dirty once more. I rushed over. "Dad, are you okay?" Then, being my graceful self, I tripped and landed in the egg glop. Face first. "Oh! Gross!" I wiped raw egg out of my eyes. "Dad! This isn't funny!" I shoved my dad, who was sitting up, shaking with silent laughter.

_Thought that would be a nice note to end on. XD I slip and fall on my bum most everytime I have to wash the kitchen floor at my house. It hurts too!_

_ And, yeah, I know that I didn't get the weight in proper terms but that's what I'm familiar with. XD  
_

_**There is art for this chapter!** See profile. _

_Reviews: _

_**frizzyhead:** My goodness, yes. :D Yeah, it would. Just because she made her choice doesn't mean the end of the drama though. -grins- We'll see. I'm glad you liked the last chapter._

_**bograt:** Yep! I'm not sure if I'm going to put her in til start of term, but she'll definately be in later! Thanks!_

_**Ginevra lily:** Thanks! I'm glad you liked it._

_**starlover88:** Awesome! Thanks for reviewing._

_**saturnsoldier990:** Thanks for reviewing!_

_**TrubySCS3:** Anything but the vegetables! lol, thanks for reviewing!  
_

_**phoenixtear19: **Thanks for reading and reviewing! _

_**Magic Essence: **Thanks for the great review! I'm glad you liked the letter style. Took me awhile to organized the dates, but it all turned out well in the end. _

_**moo: **Thanks! _

_**Lily Christie:** She's mainly like her mom, so I figured she must have gotten SOMETHING from her dad. Sadly, it's his talent in relationships. . .and his hair, lol! I'm planning on having the fic continue through Enna's graduation. _

_**Loonie Potter:** Ooo! I've been meaing to read the Hitchhiker's Guide! It's been out of the library for months! GOF is tomorrow! And I get to see it! -si hyper- Thanks for reading and reviewing!_

_**mouse10:** :D Thanks for reading and reviewing!_

_**LittleCrazy1:** Yep, they are! Well, she's not had much experience, she's just giving her opinion. She's a wise 11 year old. :D_

_Until Next Time,_

_Anee _


	15. Chapter 14: Our Last Year

**_Note: I've changed this chapter a bit!  
_**

--Chapter 14-Our Last Year--

Summer was coming to a close. Zarah was getting more jumpy by the day. The school letters were late and she was panicking. I'm not sure why. She said it was because the Head Boys and Girls will be mentioned in the seventh year's letters. Personally, I didn't really care. Sure the Head Boys and Girls get separate dorms from the rest of the students, but it's not something to get one's hopes up for. It took one of my mom's pep talks and a lot of hot tea to calm Zarah down.

And as the world works, the day after we managed to calm Zarah down, our letters came. Zarah squealed and started pacing around the kitchen, her letter in hand. I took mine and held it for a moment. It was heavier than normal.

I broke the seal and pulled out the parchment. The first was the usual letter saying that I'd be attending my seventh and final year at school. The second was the school list, which included dress robes for the Farewell Ball. The third was a letter that read:

_'Dear Selene Lupin, _

_ Congradulations! You've been chosen to act as Head Girl for the coming term. . .'_

At first it didn't register. I mean, I saw my name, but it just didn't seem to sink in. It's like when someone tells you you've won a big contest or something, but just slightly different. I scanned the whole letter. It explained what my duties as Head Girl would be and who the Head Boy was (Ricky as it turned out).

"I'm Head Girl," I murmured and picked the envelope back up. Sure enough, there was a shiny badge in the envelope's corner that said "Head Girl" in fancy gold letters.

"What was that, Enna?" Zarah, still pacing, asked impatiently.

"I'm Head Girl."

"What?" she too the letter from my hand and read it over. "Merlin. . ." she whispered.

Just about then mum walked in, "Letters have come then?"

"Enna's been made Head Girl." Before I could stop her, Zarah shoved the letter at her.

Mum scanned the sheet quickly. Her eyes grew wide and she looked over at me in question. I mutely handed her my badge. She blinked a few times before squealing like a little girl. She flung her arms around my neck and kissed both my cheeks. Mum then started to dance around the kitchen happily.

Dad came sliding into the kitchen, "Nymphadora, are you alright?"

Mum grabbed him and did a clumsy waltz around the kitchen, "Enna's been made Head Girl!"

"That's wonderful!" Dad kissed my head as he and mum danced past me. Zarah and I laughed. We leaned against the counter to watch my parents.

I picked up the parchment lying on the kitchen floor. A note near the bottom I hadn't noticed before read, "The Head Boy and Girl are required escorts for the Farewell Ball. The Head Boy must wear his House colors. The Head Girl may wear any color they like along with a sash."

"Looks like I've got to do some color coordinating," I handed the parchment off to Zarah.

"So? It'll be fun! Searching for just the right dress robes to wear. . ."

"I've got a brilliant idea!" mum grinned happily. "Come on, let's head up stairs!" she gave dad a kiss before heading out of the kitchen.

"You'd best follow her," dad chuckled.

Zarah and I exchanged a glance before following mum up the stairs. She led us to her bedroom. As she went over to a closet she explained, "My mum bought me these one time I was at St. Mungo's for an injury. She went a bit mad, but that's my mother for you. You don't have to use any if you can't find one you like, but if you do find one, I'm sure mum would be happy to make what alterations are needed." She pulled the closet open. There were dress robes of every color imaginable all lined up neatly on hangers. Each shimmered slightly with a Preserving Charm that mum must have used to keep them like new.

"Are they all yours?" Zarah stared.

"Yep, but you can keep the one you pick. Merlin knows I'll never use a third of them. I'm really not a dress robe kind of witch anyway."

"Oh, thank you, Mrs. Lupin!" Zarah gave her a hug.

"Tonks, please. Mrs. Lupin makes me feel old." Mum grinned.

When Zarah was absorbed in the robes, mum pulled me off to one side. "Enna, your wand. What is it's length and what is it made of?" she whispered.

"Uh, it's ten inches long, made of willow and a phoenix tail feather. . .why?"

"No reason, love. Go on, go choose your robes."

By the end of two hours of trying on robes, Zarah and I finally picked out what we were going to wear. Zarah picked out a deep blue-gray set of robes made of shimmery material that moved as she walked. My robes were a rich raspberry color, and they were made out of a soft material that I couldn't name. The sleeves on the robes I chose were amazing! They had little slits on them, held together by golden buttons. Peeking out through the slits was ivory silk. Merlin, my grandmother has good taste.

* * *

When the adults of the Weasley and Potter families found out that Ricky and I had been made Head Boy and Head Girl, they _had _to throw a party. Personally, I think it was just an excuse to get together and eat a ton of food. But, hey, who asks questions when there is cake involved? 

Missy was visiting the day of the party, so she tagged along. When we arrived, I was bombarded from congratulations from everyone in the room. Even Professor Longbottom was at the party. I know he's a family friend, but it was just a bit unusual seeing him outside school.

"They're certainly making a big deal over this," I whispered to William when he was finally able to make it over to me.

"Aw, let 'em," William shrugged and gave me a kiss. "Good to see you."

I smiled ridiculously up at him. Missy cleared her throat. "Oh, William, this is my friend Missy. Missy, this is my boyfriend, William Weasley."

"You're tall," Missy stated.

William laughed, "It comes with being a Weasley, Missy. It's nice to meet you. En's told me a lot about you."

Missy smiled shyly. Just about then Everett came rushing over. His light brown hair was distinctly wind swept like he'd just come in from the out of doors. "Hey, Missy! Joseph, Liam, and I need a fourth player on our team! Could you help out?"

"Sure. Bye, Enna!" she followed Everett off through the crowd of people.

"So," William draped his arm around my shoulders, "What have you been up to this summer?"

"Nothing whatsoever. It's been nice."

"I went to France. Again. You'd think that we could go to Egypt for once, but no, Mum's got to go visit Aunt Gabrielle." William rolled his eyes.

I laughed, "Come on, let's go get something to eat before the food's gone."

Later that night, when dinner had been finished and dessert was on its way, Mr. Weasley called for a toast. When every one had settled down enough to be mostly quiet and butterbeer had been passed out to everyone, Mr. Weasley declared, "I have the honor of congratulating two remarkable teenagers on _their _honor of being made the Head Boy and Girl of Hogwarts.

"To Ricky and Enna! Hogwarts is lucky to have you! Congratulations and good luck!"

Everyone took a polite sip from their goblets and clapped. Someone else (I'm pretty sure it was Ron--it could have been Harry, but that would have surprised me. . .Slightly.) called, "Have a hell of an easy year!"

"Here, here!" Ricky and I cried simultaneously and drained our goblets.

* * *

The morning of September first, mum woke me up early. 

"Is something wrong, Mum?" I asked. Mum put a finger to her lips and motioned for me to follow her. She led me outside to our back porch. It was a chilly day, especially for early September. All I had on were flannel pajama shorts and an old t-shirt. "Mum?"

"Shh, we don't have much time before we've got to leave, so let me talk. . .Enna, there's been a rumor flying around the ministry. Witches and wizards from every department I visit seem to believe that someone is plotting to have all the werewolves in England brought someplace. I'm not sure _where _exactly, but someplace they wouldn't be a 'danger' to 'normal' people."

"But they're just rumors, right?"

Mum gave me a tight smile, "Love, sometimes the worst of rumors prove to be true. The one I'm talking about could mean danger for you. You are the daughter of a werewolf after all. Here." Mum handed me a wand and what looked like a leather capital 'I' with buckles with two small loops on either end. Oh, I got it. It was to strap around one's leg to hold an extra wand. Mum used one of these for work! I think. I held up the leather by a strap. It was slightly worn, but still in good shape. "The wand's a double of the one you already have so you shouldn't have any trouble with it. Keep it with you at all times. Even when you don't have the original with you. _Especially _then."

"Alright." I carefully placed the wand in the loops. "Mum?"

"Yes?"

"What about dad?"

"I've told him of course. But he's a fully trained wizard, and you're still at school. . .I'm not sure how forceful these people will be."

"_If _this happen," I stuck the wand in the loops.

Mum nodded vaguely, "If. . .I don't want to loose you, Enna. I love you too much."

I hurried upstairs to get dressed. As I was finishing securing the buckles around my leg Zarah woke up. "What's with the leather, Enna?"

"I'll explain later." I told her, fixing the hem of my skirt to hide the wand from view.

When we were on the Hogwart's Express, Maddie introduced us to her new kitten, Ember. Ember was the daughter of her old kitten-now-cat, Coal--the black one she had last year. True to her name, Ember was various shades of fiery ginger. My Pygmy Puff, Primrose, didn't really trust Ember as much as her mother so she spent the whole trip on my shoulder.

After Missy left us to go to the boats with the rest of the first years, I told my friends what my mum had told me early this morning. When I finished explaining what that could mean for my father, Missy, and me, they all had very grim looks on their faces. William held on to my hand so tightly that it hurt.

"You're really gonna wear that leather thing all the time?" Maddie asked me.

"Mum told me to, so I will." I trust her. Especially if she's worried. "Please don't tell Missy."

"We won't." James promised.

"And we'll all watch out for her," Sirius promised in an oddly serious tone.

"No matter what house she's sorted into," Angelique concluded.

William gave me a kiss in parting when we went to our separate tables for the Start of Term feast. Harry greeted us all, and Professor Byrd led in the first years. They all looked so small and nervous that I couldn't help but smile in a amused sort of way. They all stood in one big group around the area with the Sorting Hat. Professor Byrd called each new student up.

More than half way through the list, Missy's name was called. She walked up to the stool and sat down. Byrd placed the Sorting Hat on her head. A few moments later, it cried, "Gryffindor!" Missy, looking quite happy, gave the Hat back to Byrd and came over to sit with me. Soon enough Everett was called up. The Sorting Hat was barely on his head when it shouted, "Gryffindor!" Everett sat down in the seat opposite me.

"Being a Weasley's so predictable," he grumbled.

"William and Angel aren't in Gryffindor," Veronica pointed out.

"I guess not," Everett ran his fingers through his straight brown hair. I grinned slightly. Ricky did that when ever he was annoyed or nervous. It's so interesting that siblings can be so much alike, yet so different at the same time.

"It's not so bad, Ev. Gryffindor's great! And we've got a killer Quidditch team." Ricky ruffled Everett's hair.

"Great."

"I've got power this year as well, my dear brother," Ricky grinned wickedly.

"As do I," I pointed out. "And if you abuse your power, I've got every right and ability to punish you."

Ricky scowled at me and turned to talk with Alice. I rolled my eyes and talked with Maddie, Missy, and Veronica for the rest of the meal. When Harry dismissed us, I tapped Ricky on the shoulder.

"Want to go take a look at our new dorms?"

"Don't we have a meeting or something?"

"Not until tomorrow afternoon." I headed towards the door of the Great Hall, kissing William on the cheek when I passed him. "Good night!"

"Night, Enna!" William called back over his shoulder as a flood of students forced him down the hall.

"Weren't you going to wait for me?" Ricky demanded when he caught up to me.

"You didn't seem to interested."

"I am! Alice just. . .detained me."

"We're not suppose to snog in the middle of the Great Hall! Especially on the first night back. It could scar the first years you know."

"We weren't snogging, Enna. She just wanted to know where I was going."

"You know you're not married, right? She doesn't have to know where you're going all the time."

"She doesn't usually ask."

"It's because you're with me, right?" I rolled my eyes.

"Yeah," Ricky muttered and ran his fingers through his hair.

I laughed, "She has to get over this sometime soon. Come on!" I pulled towards our new portrait hole. A lady dressed like a Greek goddess greeted us. I gave her the password and she let us enter. The room we came to was pretty much bare except for a fire place and a rug. There were two flights of stairs in opposite directions. Over each read either, Head Boy or Head Girl.

"Race you!" Ricky raced up the boy's stairs. He called back, "See you soon, slowpoke!"

"Not fair!" I raced up the girl's stairs quickly as I could. Two flights of stairs later, I reached the Head Girl's dorm. 'Selene Lupin' shown softly in the lamp light on the door in small swirly letters. I opened the door slowly, slightly nervous. This would be the first school year I've ever had my own room. Not that was a bad thing really. No more Alice and Nina to deal with would be nice.

The dorm itself was lovely. The whole thing was decorated in crimson and gold. It had a large bed, closet, and its own bathroom. Plus there was a sitting area complete with fire place. I sat in one of the cushy chairs and watched the fire blaze for a moment.

Something glinted out of the corner of my eye. There was a curtain on the left wall of the dorm that nearly concealed a heavy wooden door. I opened it curiously. It led into a stone hallway, lit with lamps glowing with bright blue-purple fire and carpeted in a rich red.. I walked down the hall and knocked on the door that it led to. Ricky, looking very confused, opened it.

"Hello, neighbor," I grinned. "Apparently we've got a secret passage way connecting our rooms."

"Really?" Ricky walked passed me, down to my dorm room and looked around inside."So they do. Strange really. You know, since there's only a few flights of stairs separating us as it is."

I shrugged, "Could be some sort of emergency excape thing."

"In Hogwarts?"

"Sure, why not? But then again, it could just be another secret passage way the founders felt like putting in."

"True."

He walked half way back and sat down in the middle of the hallway, his back against one of the walls. Without glancing at me, he patted the space next to him. I walked over and sat down.

I could tell something was bothering Ricky, but I didn't say a word. He would eventually tell me, whether if it took a few minutes or a few days. He always did in the end.

We sat in silence for awhile. "It's our last year here," Ricky said finally.

"Yeah, it is," I replied.

"After June we'll be on our own to make our way in the world. . ."

"You're right," I whispered.

"Merlin, I can't imagine not being here at Hogwarts." Ricky closed his eyes, banging the back of his head against the stone wall gently.

"I can't either at the moment." I twisted a strand of my hair around my index finger.

Ricky sighed, "Honestly? I'm terrified of the thought."

"The being on your own bit?"

"Yeah, it does. I know it sounds really dumb and all--"

"Not at all! Ricky, I'm scared of that thought too," I told him gently. I honestly was. I was still unsure of what my job was going to be, where I was going to live, and other things like that.

"Really?"

"Yes, but what keeps me sane is that I know my friends will be there for me! And Ricky, we'll be here for you too! Zarah, William, James, Sirius, and even our sixth year friends."

"What about you?"

"Always. You're my best friend, Ricky. There's no question about that." I smiled at him.

"What if--"

"Even if we have a huge fight like last year, you'll always be my friend. I care for you too much to loose you over something trivial, Fredrick Weasley. The same goes for William, James, and Sirius. You four were my first friends. I won't _ever _forget that."

"Thanks, En." Ricky stared at the ground for a moment before looking up at me, an amused smile on his face. "So, how big of a deal did your parents make over the whole Head Girl thing?"

_Hmm, not entirely sure I like this chapter, but it took me ages, so this is what it is! Sorry it took so long._

_ As you've probably noticed, I'm not allowed to post replys to reviews in chapters anymore. However, if you post a SIGNED__ review, I will get to you! _

_Til Next Time,_

_Anne _


	16. Chapter 15: Romances and Soot

_My, my, two weeks. It's been awhile, hasn't it? So, while I'm thinking about it, I've one note for you all: _

_I edited the last chapter, please re-read it!_

--Chapter 15-Romances and Soot--

"What do you mean we've got to plan the Farewell Ball?" Ricky demanded. We were at our first meeting with Harry and a few of the other teachers.

Harry grinned, "Tradition, Ricky. The Head Boy and Head Girl always plan the Farewell Ball. If you need help, the teachers and I are here to help, but we do expect you to do the better part of the planning."

"But we have N.E.W.T.s this year!"

Harry sighed, "I know that. Although I cannot excuse you from the N.E.W.T.s, I will gladly lighten your work load if you ever need it."

Ricky opened his mouth to argue, but I kicked his shin to silence him. He shot me a nasty look. "That sounds fine with me," I said with a smile.

"Meeting adjourned then. Enna, a word please?" I remained seated as all the teachers got up and left. Ricky said he'd wait outside for me.

"Am I in trouble?" I asked.

Harry smiled at me, "No, Enna." Harry handed me a detailed map of Hogwarts. I scanned it quickly. There were two little dots in the room where I was. One read "Harry Potter," the other "Selene Lupin." Just outside was was a dot labeled "Fredrick Weasley."

"Wow," I whispered. My dad's mentioned this map. He and his friends (including Harry's father) had made it when they had attended Hogwarts. I show the exact location of everyone in the castle, secret passages, etc.

"It's handy. Notice the two dots in the passage way just north of us." He pointed to the two dots "Cody Kamath" and "Madeleine Potter." "Would you mind reminding my dear daughter that the passage way she's currently in is the one I use to get back to my office."

I giggled, "Five minutes?"

"Five minutes."

"Sure thing, Harry." When I left the classroom, Ricky was leaning against the door frame muttering something about 'girly ribbons' and 'damn decorating.' I rolled my eyes, "Stop griping! You know you're going to pin most of the work on me anyway. Why are you so upset about it?" Ricky just continued to pout. "Fine," I said. "I've gotta go and see Maddie and Cody."

I walked off down the hall and turned down the passage way almost completely hidden by a suit of armor. I used the passageway to get to the library anyway, so it wasn't really out of my way. About half way down the way, I came to Maddie and Cody. They were, well, _entwined_.

I gave a small cough and Maddie broke away. "Enna!" she gasped.

I grinned slightly and held out a black and yellow tie to Cody, "Just a tip, don't snog in the passageways that the Headmaster uses."

"Dad's coming?" Maddie made a face. "I forgot he uses this one."

"And he has a map of the whole school that shows where each student is." I raised an eyebrow.

"Right." Apparently this wasn't news to her.

"Thanks," Cody muttered and took the tie from me.

"Off with you two!" I laughed.

Maddie and Cody dashed off. I waited a minute before heading to the library. William was sitting on one of the couches absorbed in a book. He smiled in greeting when I kissed his cheek before going back to his book. I sat down next to him and put my feet up on his lap.

"So, Harry set me to the task of warning Maddie and Cody he was about."

William grinned, and put his hand on one of my ankles, "Good of him to warn them."

"I think so. I don't know how my dad would take it if he walked in on me snogging," I giggled.

"Hmm?"

"Oh, stop reading for a moment. I said, 'I don't know how my dad would take it if he walked in on me snogging.'"

"Ah," William placed the book next to him on the couch.

"Yeah, well, dad seems a bit too good natured to hex or curse any of my boyfriends."

"Harry's not," William chuckled.

"But he's married to your aunt Ginny," I pointed out. "Which means that he'd be more worried about what Ginny would do." I yawned widely and snuggled down into the plush couch more.

"To Maddie or to Uncle Harry?" he grinned slightly and went back to reading his book.

So, that's basically how my first week or so back was. I attended meetings, listen to Ricky gripe about numerous things (only the love I felt for my dear friend kept me from shoving him out of a window), and made sure Harry didn't catch Maddie and Cody in the hallways between classes among other things.

From the first day back, I noticed a distinct air of happiness around Professor Byrd. It was not her usual cheery, birdy happiness either. More of a fulfilled sort of happiness. Then one day she casually explained to her N.E.W.T.s class that she and Professor Ackerman had been married over the summer. I grinned at the thought. They no longer needed to use mistletoe as an excuse to snog.

I stayed late one day after class to talk with her a bit.

"I had a few questions, Professor Byrd. It's still Byrd right?"

"At Hogwarts it is. Everywhere else I'm Mrs. Ackerman." she smiled at me.

"I was wondering whether or not you were the one making the Wolfsbane for the students."

"You mean your friend, Miss Rolfe?"

"Yes."

"I am. Any particular reason you're asking? You don't trust me?" she accused.

"Of course I do, Professor. But if you need any help with the Potion, I know it's involved, I was practically raised brewing the stuff, well, I can help. My father's a werewolf you see." I rambled slightly.

Byrd grinned slightly, "Explaining you silver allergy."

"And my eyes," I grinned back. Yet again, golden-yellow was taking over my irises.

"Lovely either way."

"So I've been told," I smirked.

"Thank you for the offer. If I ever need the help, I'll ask."

"So," I grinned wickedly, "When exactly did you and your husband get together?"

"Originally? Well, Calder and I've known each other since our Hogwarts days. Calder was a Gryffindor; I was a Ravenclaw. We were always at odds from our first meeting on the boats. He pushed me out of the boat! Now, he said I fell, but I know he pushed me out.

"Anyway, since we were in opposite houses, we figured we were suppose to be enemies. _Merlin_, he infuriated me! Calder was stuck up, cocky, and claimed to be smarter then me even though _I_ was the Ravenclaw. We tried to out do each other in everything! I even took up Quidditch because he did.

"It wasn't until our sixth year anything happened. Some prankster put mistletoe up everywhere just like James and Sirius Weasley did last year. To our great misfortune, we got caught under it on our way to supper one night. I wasn't even going to kiss Calder, but he grabbed me and snogged me in front of all of my friends who _knew _I hated him. I slapped him after words and ran up to my dorm. I mean, what else was I suppose to do? I knew I hated Calder, but him kissing me. . ._wow_, it was--" About then her eyes grew wide," Maybe I shouldn't be telling you this."

"I've heard much worse, Ma'am. Believe me." I smiled. "Plus, my parents act like hormonal teens, so you've no chance in scarring _me _for life."

"Oh, well, then. . .Where was I? Oh, right, well, after I'd slapped him, Calder was markedly different. He didn't challenge me in anything, and kept his distance. At first I was glad he was doing so. . .but a few weeks later I started to miss him, even his tormenting. After a while, I stopped eating for the most part. My friends were worried and tried to get me to eat without prevaile. I lost a lot of weight, but it wasn't too noticeable under all my robes. None of the professors noticed thankfully.

"One day when I was sitting in the Owlery with my owl, Lotus (she was a snowy white), Calder walked in. He looked so handsome, cheeks pink from the cold, that I just sat there and stared, unsure of what to do. He walked over and sat down next to me. Lotus, not one to mingle with strangers, flew off to the rafters. 'Byrd,' he said to me, 'are you alright? You've lost weight.' 'Have I?' I said in return. He grinned slightly, 'You miss me, Adelaide.' 'What do you mean, Ackerman?' I spat. 'You've not been eating. You're pale, thin, and your grades are dropping. You miss me.' he explained slowly. 'I do not!' I protested without feeling. 'Of course you do,' he finished in a whisper.

"Before I knew what he was doing, he leaned in and kissed me. Thankfully, some second year walked in and gasped, or I'm not sure how far it would have gone. Anyway, we started dating after that. Sadly, we had to break up after we graduated because we were going to separate teaching schools.

"I only started teaching the same year you and your friends started at Hogwarts. I was shocked to find out Ackerman was teaching as well. We decided early on that we'd have a professional relationship only. Until last Christmas we've managed to do so. We were caught under the mistletoe again. In the same spot as well! It brought back all our old memories of our sixth and seventh year and we, well, we got engaged. We married late June at a small, private wedding."

I sighed wistfully, "That's so romantic!"

"It is, isn't it?" Byrd looked quite pleased.

"If you ever have children, I'm sure that your girls would love to hear the story. I use to beg my mum to tell me about her and dad's romance. Their's is more tormenting then actually romantic, but what else could it be? Falling in love during a war is never easy."

"I can't imagine it would be."

I bid Professor Byrd a farewell, and headed back to the library, hoping to find my boyfriend. William, Zarah had said, had gone up to his dorm to avoid his still-thriving fan club. I went to Gryffindor common room to visit Maddie, Veronica, and Missy. We sat in a corner together, playing Exploding Snap, discussing all sorts of stuff.

James and Sirius came over in the middle of what had become a rather girly conversation (toned down a bit for Missy's sake). To our displeasure they started to act like themselves.

"Oh, Jamie, I saw _the _cutest bloke today outside Charms," Sirius squealed in a mocking tone.

"You don't say, Siri!" James replied.

"Would you two go away?" Veronica gave James a shove.

"Why, Ronnie!" James said, looking hurt.

I sighed, "If I give you my set of cards, will you leave us alone for the rest of the night?"

They exchanged a glance and looked at the cards. "Deal!" They cried and grabbed the cards.

When they were gone, Maddie asked, "Was that the wisest idea?"

"What do you mean?" I raised an eyebrow.

A sudden bang out in the hallway made us jump. We all turned to look at the portrait hole. Ricky stumbled in, covered in soot, looking quite angry. James and Sirius could be heard laughing from out in the hall. I giggled. I couldn't help it, I swear! Ricky heard me, walked over to our table, and smeared some of the soot from his hands onto my face.

"Hey!" I gave him a shove. All I succeeded in doing was covering my own hands in soot. I groaned and tried to wipe it off on my robes.

"Serves you right," he said happily.

Alice came over, wrinkling her nose."You are going to wash your face, right?" she asked.

"No, Alice, I enjoy being covered in soot," Ricky said in a sarcastic tone.

"Aw, Ricky, be nice," I told him while laughing.

"Says the girl who gave James and Sirius exploding cards." Maddie drawled.

"I didn't know they'd do this!"

"Sure," Ricky said in the same sarcastic tone.

"Well, I didn't!"

_w00t! Yay for random endings. -giggles- Anyway, I just felt like throwing in some more Byrd/Ackerman stuff. I really like the coupling. -is a total dork- _

_So, do I have anything else to say? Oh, right, I've been swamped with school work, so the time between chapters will be longer than I'd hoped. Also, I've got a few oneshot ideas that are in the back of my mind, and something else that I'm not going to be able to explain here. I probably will sometime in my forum. **VISIT IT! **I think that's all, but if I've forgotten something, I'll announce it:D _

_Merry Christmas all!_

_Anne _


	17. Chapter 16: Cold Rain

_Well, this is ready as it ever will be. Bograt's gonna hate me by the end of this chapter. . .-runs off to hide-  
_

--Chapter 16-Cold Rain--

Late Novemeber came quickly. The daylight hours grew shorter, and my list of things to do grew longer. William and I didn't get to speak often. My Head Girl duties kept us from talking in between classes, and his fan club kept me from eating at the Ravenclaw table. Once we went nearly a week without more than a 'Hello.' to each other.

One day I was on my way to breakfast when she cornered me. I was just walking along, minding my own business, when a hand shot out from behind a wall and pulled me into a dark passageway.

"Alice!" I exclaimed when her features came into focus. "What in the--"

"Stay away from _my _boyfriend!" she hissed.

I put my hands on my hips. "Ricky's my friend, Alice. He always has been, always will be. Just because you're insecure about the status of your relationship, doesn't mean you have to threaten me."

Alice drew her wand and pointed it at my throat, her face dark and thundery as a storm cloud. After a moment's hesitation, she lowered her wand slightly acting overly calm. "Look, I know that Weasley men are sought after arm candy, but I think one is--"

"_What _are you talking about?"

"You of all people don't know what I'm talking about? Weasleys are considered to be quite a catch. . .Potters too actually. What with their families contribution to the war, they're basically the best a girl can get. . .Arm candy."

"If that's the only reason you're dating my best friend--! . . .Oh, there will be hell to pay for toying with his affections!" I snarled at her.

Alice laughed and examined a manicured hand, "Of course I like him, Lupin. Though he doesn't hold a candle to William, he's good looking. He's smart and funny too. If I was shallow enough just to care about a name, I would have gone after one of the twins _ages _ago."

"Good." I gave her a rough shove and stormed my way to the Great Hall. Ricky was leaving as I was going in. I turned and watched him go out the door. I was trying to decided whether I should go after him or not when I noticed William was sitting at the Gryffindor table.

I went over and kissed his cheek happily."Good morning," I greeted.

"Morning." William smiled up at me. He studied my face and frowned slightly. "Is something wrong?"

"What? Oh, I-I'd rather not talk about it. . ." The _last _thing I needed William to know was what Alice had told me.

"It'll be fine, Enna." William patted my back reassuringly.

"I hope so. . ."

* * *

The next afternoon, William told me that he wanted to talk with me. I consented and we went off to find some place more private than the busy hallway. 

Before beginning, he took a deep breath. "This is going to seem rather sudden, I'm sure, but I--that is to say. . .I'd rather. . ."

William, usually ever calm and smooth, looked nervous. I blinked a few times as he rambled on. I'd read enough books to realize what he meant. "You want to break up," I stated quietly.

"I--how?" William blushed a bright pink. "It's not that I don't like you, I do! I'm just--I don't think--"

"You just don't care for me like _that _anymore." I crossed my arms.

"Enna, I just feel like we've been growing apart. We rarely see each other anymore because we are so busy. And when we do see each other we don't have much to say. Enna, you're an amazing person and I really do care for you--"

I held up my hand to silence him, "Look, William, I understand what you mean. . .and you're right, I suppose."

"Enna, I am sorry."

I smiled at him sadly. "It was bound to happen sooner or later. Not many people stay with their first boyfriend or girlfriend after all."

"You don't hate me then?"

"Of course not, William. You've been one of my closest friends for years. I could never_ hate _you. Just. . .give me some time, alright? To think things over?"

William nodded seriously. I stood on tiptoe to give him one last kiss. "I really did care about you, En," he told me as I walked off. Stopping at the corner of the hall, I turned back to look at him. "I know," I whispered. "I felt the same for you."

I walked around the castle aimlessly for a bit, but I ended up going for a walk around the grounds. The sky was a steely gray, threatening to rain at any moment. I went over to my favorite tree near the lake.

I tried to gather my thoughts for the longest time. How did I feel? Honestly, I was confused. I wasn't exactly hurt persay, just a bit depressed. And I also felt a bit liberated. I'm not sure why. It's not as if I had guys beating down my door wanting to date me.

Although, I do have to admit I was sad that the guy who had gotten my first kiss was no longer mine.

When single tear ran down my cheek, a warm hand wiped it away. "Wotcher, Ricky," I whispered, not taking my eyes off the cloudy lake.

"Are you ok, En?" Ricky asked, putting a hand on my shoulder.

"Relatively."

"Did he hurt you? If he did, I'll--"

"Ricky! It's fine! _I'm_ fine! I expected we'd break up sooner or later. I just didn't expect it so soon. Though I guess it has been a year. Oh, gosh.. ." I buried my face in my hands and sighed.

"Everything'll be ok, Enna."

"I know. . .Ricky, I meant to talk to you yesterday--"

"You there!" A harsh voice cut through the cold day. I turned around quickly. Two tall wizards with the Ministry's symbol on their robes walked quickly across the lawn. They were closely followed by Missy and a Hufflepuff second year named Joshua Lohr.

As they grew closer a chill ran down my spine. "Oh no!" I breathed.

"Selene Lupin?" the blond wizard asked me.

"Yes?"

"You are here by taken into the custody of the Ministry by the order of the Minister of Magic."

"Wait a second!" Ricky exploded. "What for?"

"For being a dangerous creature of course. Just like these two." He gave Josh a rough shove. He stumbled and gave the wizard an angry look.

The rumor had indeed proved to be true. And I'd been mistaken for a true werewolf, just not the daughter of one. While Ricky yelled some pretty awful things at the two wizards (who looked ready to Stun Ricky), I thought quickly.

"Hold on!" I yelled. Everyone stopped and stared at me. "I'll come. Could I say good bye to my b-boyfriend first?"

The men exchanged an amused glance. The wizard with raven black hair turned to me and said, "Alright, but hand over your wand first."

"And give us a show! We've been on duty for eighteen hours already."

Reluctantly, I handed them my wand. I winced when they snapped it in half, but I took comfort in the fact that I had the biting leather and extra wand strapped to my leg.

Hesitating for a split second, I threw my arms around Ricky's neck and hissed, "Make this look convincing!" He obliged by wrapping an arm tightly around my waist and tangling his fingers in my hair. "Owl my mum," I whispered in his ear. "Tell her what happened. Make sure Harry knows as well."

"You can't leave," Ricky breathed in my ear and tightened his hold on my waist.

"I've got too. Even if I _did_ have a choice, I'd go. I can't leave Missy and Josh. I'm Head Girl. What would that say about me?"

"That you're sane?"

"It's my duty, Ricky."

"Come on!" one wizard poked me in the back. "Snog already!"

I pulled back and looked at Ricky. He dipped his head a fraction of an inch, agreeing. I closed my eyes and lifted my face, silently apologizing to Alice for this. Ricky kissed me back. It was an amazing kiss. . .one that rivaled the one he'd given me on Christmas almost a year ago. Merlin, call it rebound, but it felt wonderful. And I didn't even have to try to look convincing--not that I'd ever admit that.

Ricky pulled back first. "Be safe," he whispered, brown eyes worried. He gave me one last hug before the Ministry wizards started to semi-drag me away. My last glimpse of Ricky was of him running towards the castle.

The Ministry wizards brought us to a train ready and waiting where the Hogwarts Express usually stands. Missy, Alan, and I were led through the train to the last compartment. We pass multiple half filled compartments on the way down.

"In," the blond wizard ordered.

I ushered Missy and Alan inside hurriedly. The door slammed behind us as soon as I got inside. There were two men sitting on one side of the compartment and a little boy sitting on the ground near the window.

"Sit down, please," I whispered to Missy and Josh, pointing at the empty side. I sat in the seat near the window and leaned over a bit. "Hello," I said to the little boy. He looked at me nervously. "It's ok, sweetie. My name's Enna. What's your's?"

"Casper," he whispered.

"Alright then, Casper."

"Perry, please."

"You're nickname?" Perry nodded mutely. "How old are you?" he held up five fingers. Oh, my. The train whistled and started to pull out of the station. "Would you like to sit up with me? You could see out the window."

I held out my arms and Perry climbed up to sit on my lap. As he watched the trees flying by I hummed a song softly. Missy and Josh were sitting close by, talking softly. I inspected the two men on the opposite seat out of the corner of my eye. One was older then my dad, and his robes were twice as worn. The other was around twenty-five with stringy black hair. The unnerving thing about him was that he seemed to be watching me.

I shivered slightly, now more then ever grateful for my extra wand. I turned to stare out the window. The darkening sky was still gray, and a few drops of icy rain clinged to the window pane. Sighing, I relaxed against the back of the seat.

* * *

After an restless night, the train lurched to a stop in a heavily wooded area. Everyone on the train was herded out and the train left us. There were two new Ministry wizards waiting at the edge of the clearing. The day was damp and there was a misty fog all around us. I kept the three children in front of me as we walked through the woods to keep an eye on them. 

An hour or so later, Perry claimed to be tired. Even tired as I was, I let the little guy ride on my back for the rest of the way. Mid afternoon we reached an old stone building, boarded up in various places. The building stood in the middle of another clearing, surrounded by evergreens. Despite the temperature, there was not smoke coming out of the chimney.

There were two more Ministry workers standing guard by the door. As we approached, they moved back so we could enter. As soon as I made it past the threshold, someone called my name. Tiredly I looked around, spotting my dad near the door.

"Dad!" I cried happily, grateful for a familiar face.

"Enna, you look exhausted."

"Where are Missy and Joshua?" I looked around wildly, terrified that I'd lost them. Dad pointed to a close by, empty corner. They were both curled up near the wall, eyes closed. "Good."

"Who's this?" Dad nodded towards Perry.

"Casper. He likes to be called Perry though. Perry this is my dad, Remus Lupin."

Perry waved nervously.

"Hello, Perry." Dad smiled warmly at him. "Would you like to come and listen to a story?"

Perry shook his head and held on tighter to me. "Come on, Perry. Dad's got the best stories. And I'll be over there with Missy and Josh."

"Promise?"

"Promise."

"Alright."

I set Perry on the ground and went over to curl up near Missy and Josh. Dad was hold Perry in his lap, telling him about his school days. Smiiling slightly, I fell asleep to the sound of my father's voice.

_Well? Took me awhile to get a version of the break up scene I actually liked. Anywho (lol!) hope you liked this chapter. I had a bit of it planned for QUITE sometime. See if you can guess which part. XD_

_Later days! I'm late for a babysitting job. _

_Anne _


	18. Chapter 17: Isis and Aiden

_Took me long enough, eh? -sweatdrop- Sorry bout that. I had the WORST week. Not to mention the fact I'm going to miss the second Jimmy-Timmy Power Hour 'cause I don't have cable anymore! -grumbles- Well, here's the next chapter. Hope you like it!_

--Chapter 17-Isis and Aiden--

I awoke to piercing cold. The sky outside was dark, and the small amount of light that was radiating from the building was enough to see that it was snowing outside.

I untangled myself from Missy and Josh who where currently in the 'dead-to-the-world' type of sleep (REM sleep is what I believe the Muggles call it). When I got up, they started to shiver a bit. I pulled off my school robe and put it over them like a blanket. Satisfied that they would not freeze, I went over to where my dad was dozing near a small fire. Perry was asleep in his arms.

"Dad?" I touched his shoulder.

"Hello, En," he murmured. "You okay?"

"I'm fine, Dad. Don't worry. How about I put Perry with Missy and Josh? He'll be warmer I'm sure."

"Alright."

I took Perry from my dad and put him down carefully between Missy and Josh, making sure that my robe covered the three of them. I walked back over to my dad and sat near him, drawing my legs to my chest. It was times like these I hated being female. Short skirts in the middle of winter indeed!

"What happened to your robes?"

"Being used as a blanket. I'm fine."

Dad frowned and took off his robe. He put it around my shoulders, but I shrugged it off and gave it back to him. "Dad, you keep your robe on."

"Selene Marie, it's below freezing out and you're in a skirt! You've got to wear this."

"I'll be fine."

Dad sighed, "At least share it?" I grinned and snuggled up with him like I had when I was a little girl. "Do you have you're wand?"

I nodded, "My spare one. Do you have your's?"

"They took mine. Keep your's hidden until it's absolutely necessary for you to use it."

"Alright. . ."

Sighing, I put my head on his shoulder. The fire light glowed a soft orange, reflecting off of anything and everything shiny. Including the necklace I was wearing and my dad's wedding band.

"How did you get the scar?" I asked.

"Which one?" dad asked in a clearly amused voice.

"This one!" I pointed at his hand.

"Oh, that one. Your mum actually. She was wearing a silver ring one day. I think she had forgotten that I was allergic to silver. It wasn't such a bad burn actually."

I laughed, "That sounds like mum."

"You look like her when you laugh." dad said fondly.

"I look like you as well," I pointed out. "My hair color, most of my expressions, and a good deal of my personality traits. Not to mention a few fine scars to match." I looked at my own left hand with a slight smile.

"Unfortunately. . ."

"Dad, stop! It doesn't really bother me. Honestly!"

Dad grinned, "How's school been going?"

"Pretty good. I don't get as much free time now that I'm Head Girl, but at least I can make sure that Ricky doesn't abuse his 'power' too much. Oh, did I tell you about the other day when these two Slytherin third years poured soap all down the banisters? I swear we were up to our ears in bubbles for hours! . . ."

* * *

I woke up early the next morning, slightly sore from sleeping on the stone ground. I got up as quietly as I could, being careful not to wake dad, or anyone around us. I explored the entire building, trying to find some secluded space I could send my mother a message. As it turned out, it was harder than I had expected. Most of the would-have-been secluded spots were already occupied. 

While I was wandering around the building rather aimlessly, I ran into two people. The first was a girl a bit older than me. She looked worn, her long hair was pulled back in a messy braid, and she held a sleeping baby on her lap. She had been using her robe as a blanket for the infant.

In a true 'Enna moment,' I took off the thick gray sweater I was wearing and handed it to her. She gave me a surprised look. "For the baby," I explained.

She shook her head. "I can't take it."

"You're turning blue. Please take it."

"But--I. . .alright." I watched as she put the sweater around the baby.

"Want me to hold him while you put on your robe?" I asked.

She nodded and handed me the infant. I rocked him slowly. "What's his name? Her?"

"Him. I've not given him a name yet. I'd probably make a mess of that as well." She sighed.I gave her a quizzical look. She frowned slightly before saying, "I was bitten just over a year ago and a few month later I was stupid enough to get pregnant. My boyfriend panicked and ran when he found out. Bit odd don't you think? He didn't care that I was a werewolf, but when it came to babies?" She laughed. "I'm beginning to think he was a few cards short of a full deck. Anyway, it was a miracle that either of us survived those nine months. He's about three months now."

"Wow, I didn't know there was another one around."

"Another what?"

"A werewolf's child." When she gave me a confused look I explained. "My dad's a werewolf."

A look of recognition lit her eyes. "You're that Lupin girl!"

"It's Enna."

"Sorry. I'm Isis. You probably don't know me, but I attended Hogwarts a few years back."

I cocked my head to the side. ". . .Ravenclaw?"

"Yes, actually."

"Ah, I do remember you. You were prefect back then. You gave William his first detention for hiding in a suit of armor." I grinned slightly. It was an interesting story.

Isis smiled. "That's me. I--" The baby started to fuss. Isis excused herself to go and nurse him. I sat on the ground a bit longer before getting up and marching over towards the front door.

There was one Auror guarding the inside. He was around the same age as Isis and defined the 'tall, dark, and handsome' description to a T. I marched up to him. "I've got a few questions!"

He looked so shocked that I felt like laughing. I held my ground and repeated what I had said.

The man blinked a few times before saying, "You're Tonks' daughter."

"Um. . .yeah?"

The Auror grinned, "She has pictures of you on her desk."

I blushed. Some of those pictures aren't so flattering. "Yes, well. . .How do you know mum?"

"She was my mentor for a year. I'm Aiden Brown."

"The same Aiden who tripped and knocked over one of the professors during his Stealth and Tracking exam?" Aiden's blush was enough to confirm my question. "Don't worry about it. That's why mum liked you so much. She practically failed that exam herself."

Aiden laughed, "Thank goodness I wasn't the only one."

I grinned slightly, "Hardly. Now about my questions?"

"First, I've one. Why are you here? I didn't think you were a werewolf."

"I'm not. I'm betting that some nitwit at the ministry got their paperwork screwed up."

"Ah, I see. Well, you were saying?"

"Are you able to answer questions pertaining to what is going to happen to us?"

"I'll try."

"Alright. How long are we going to be here? Are we going to be fed? Will we get more blankets and wood? Will Wolfsbane be provided?

"In order: I do not know how long you will be here. I was only posted here this morning. Food will be brought in daily for everyone. Blankets will come as donated, but wood will be given out daily as well. I'm not sure about the Wolfsbane. I don't know many people who are up to making enough for everyone here."

I groaned. "Aiden, there's a baby here. He's only a few months old. The only reason he's here is because his mother couldn't just leave him when she was brought. If anything, you have to get the baby out of here when it's full moon."

"What about you?" He cocked his head to the side.

"I'll be fine!" I declared stubbornly. "I'm eighteen years old and very capable of taking care of myself."

Aiden raised an eyebrow, "Says the girl in a skirt and blouse in the middle of winter."

I shifted uncomfortably. "My robe's being used as a blanket. My sweater as well. But that doesn't change anything." Aiden gave me an odd look. "Is that all you can tell me?"

"Afraid so," he smiled apologetically.

"I need to get going then. It was nice to meet you, Aiden."

Aiden nodded, "You too, Enna. You want me to get a message to your mother?"

"Tell her dad and I are fine please." I waved and walked off. I knew I was sending a message to her myself, but I couldn't not send her one through Aiden. . .It might seem strange to him.

After walking around a bit more, I found a staircase that had been nearly invisible off in the shadows. The stairway itself was old, musty, and covered with cobwebs. Once or twice an eight-legged creature landed on my head. Each time I shuddered. I don't like spiders. At all. Though I was much better at handling them then say Veronica. Or her father for _that _matter.

Since the second floor was completely empty, I pulled out my wand and lit a small fire for myself. I sat near the flames to keep myself warm as I composed my message. I basically told mum that we were relatively okay, what Aiden had told me, and so on and so forth.

I finished quickly and I took advantage of the fact that I was by myself to just sit, bask in the fire's glow, and _think_. I never did get to think over the whole William issue. I wanted to get all my feelings sorted out before I saw him again.

Well, first things first, I had to figure out what I felt for him still. I loved him, but a love that was meant for friends, not a potential spouse. I suppose that's all I ever really felt for him. I knew I cared deeply for him (as I had told Myrtle), but I never did find myself thinking, "I love that man, I really, really do." Nor could I picture being married to him. Not like I could picture being married to say--whoa! Bad thoughts, Enna!

Shaking my head, I shifted to lean against a wall. I knew that I'd told Ricky that I was fine, but now I wasn't sure. Maybe I just didn't want him to worry? If he worried about me, Alice would be on my case. Again. Ugh. . .But--

"Enna!" Jerking my head up at the sound of my father's voice, I hit the back of my head on the wall. I blinked several times to clear my vision before standing up. I doused the fire and ran down the stairs (three more spider attacks, ick).

"Dad!" I called. He turned around, looking relieved.

"Don't run off without tell me where you're going!"

"Sorry! I just had to find a secluded space. . .! I sent mum a message. I found a staircase to the second floor! There are spiders though." I made a face.

"Just tell me next time!" Dad hugged me tightly. "I was worried."

"I'm sorry, Dad." I hugged him back.

_Hehe. . .well, I had to end it **some**where! Anyway, next chapter is fullmoon for them. -grins wickedly- I don't know EXACTLY what is going to happen, but it will be good! hehe. . ._

_So, anyway, ignore blunders please. :D Um, I'll go back over this later to fix 'em. _

_Til Next Time,_

_Anne _


	19. Chapter 18: Full Moon

_SO SORRY! I didn't mean to take so long, honest! When the new semester started, I started going to the public school part time, which takes more time out of my day then I would have liked. _

_Anyway, this chapter's pretty long, so enjoy!_

--Chapter 18-Full Moon--

"And then Malfoy realizes who exactly she's snogging, pulls away, and _slaps _Ricky right across the face!" I finished reaccounting the bet to Isis and Aiden. We were sitting together near the front of the building, chatting.

Aiden was laughing quite loudly, while Isis had only permitted herself a timid smile.

"So, that," I continued. "Is what comes out of taking a bet. Though I did get the better end of the deal that time, I will _never_ gamble again."

"William doesn't approve of you snogging other guys?" Aiden teased.

"He shouldn't care actually. We just broke up." I murmured softly, petting the baby's head.The babylooked up at me, eyes a still a bit blurry, and cooed. I smiled and kissed him gently.

"Why?"

"Oh, we didn't get to see each other as much since I was made Head Girl," I sighed.

"Not too heartbroken?" Isis smiled joylessly.

"Now that I've thought about it, no," I shrugged. "I guess we weren't just meant to be. . .as cheesy as that sounds."

"As long as it wasn't for some stupid reason," Isis crossed her arms, a hardened look on her face. She tossed a strand of long brown hair over her shoulder. "Like fear of commitment."

"Anyone who'd break up with you is a total arse, Bennett." Aiden told her gently.

Isis blushed and busied herself by taking her son from me. Grinning, I handed her the baby. In the few weeks that we'd been here Aiden and Isis had developed a mutual attraction for each other. Aiden flirted with her consistantly, and though Isis tried to ignore him, I could tell she enjoyed the attention. I've caught her watching him a few times even.

Besides Aiden and Isis' blossoming romance there wasn't too much to report. Well, Mum, Mrs. Weasley, and Hermione must have worked for days, but they eventually were able to sent nearly one hundred woolen blankets to us (which meant I was able to reclaim my sweater from Isis, yay), and Ginny wrote an article for the Daily Prophet about what was happening to us.

Missy, Josh, and Perry had grown quite close. There were other children close to their ages, but they seemed to stay tightly knitted despite that.

Once of the few good things that came out of this wholeissue, was that I got to talk with my dad a lot. We discussed _everything_. But as the full moon approached I could sense everyone in the building getting tenser. No one had provided Wolfsbane. Mum tried to send some, but it never reached us. I was honestly terrified. Not only for myself, but for the baby. He was so young! I mean, if I was bitten, I would be 'fine,' but a baby that young?

He'd die.

I'd repeatedly asked for permission to spend the night out of doors with the infant, but the guards always ignored me. Aiden had tried to ask his superior, but that had nearly gotten him fired. But I did convince someone to do a background check, just to confirm that I wouldn't transform during full moon.

So far no one had gotten back to me on that. And full moon was only a day away.

As far as I knew. . .

"Hey, Perry!" I gave the small boy a kiss on the cheek.

"Eww!" He made a face and wiped his cheek with his sleeve.

"Sorry. Sandwich? No girly germs, promise. Where're Missy and Josh?"

"With some other kids," he pointed over his shoulder. "Your dad went to get them."

"Why'd you come back then?"

Perry shrugged, taking a sandwich. "I was hungry?"

"Smart lad," I grinned and ruffled his hair.

"Lunch!" Missy and Josh rushed over and took a sandwich each. Dad followed the example (though he was a bit calmer about it), and sat down next to me.

"Feeling alright?" I asked quietly. Dad had been looking pale since yesterday.

"Just a bit tired, Enna. I'm fine."

I nodded and ate my sandwich, silent in thought.

* * *

Later that evening I was wandering around the building on my own, just to clear my head. A large hand grabbed my arm and pulled off to the side. I was about to scream when I noticed it was Aiden. 

"Are you mad?" I demanded, giving him a rough shove. "Don't _scare _me like that!"

"Enna, what the hell are you thinking?"

"I was taking a walk!"

"I thought you were going to get out of here!"

"What? Why?"

"It's full moon tonight!"

"No, it--oh gods. . . .Do you have a mirror? Wait, never mind!" I grabbed his Auror's badge a checked my eye color. _Completely_ yellow. Swearing loudly, I tried to think of something. Aiden, the quicker of us, pulled me outside.

In the clearing, the moon shone brightly. . .Everything fell into an eerie silence. "Aiden? You're going to want to cover you ears."

"I--" Aiden was interrupted by a long and painful howl. It was followed by many more just like it. Aiden and the two other guards looked pale.

"The _baby_!" I gasped and hurried back over to the door. Aiden followed.

"You little idiot, what in the world are you doing?"

"Isis' baby! He'll be killed!"

Aiden thought this over for a moment. "I'm coming with you."

"It's too dangerous!"

"I'm an Auror!"

I blinked a few times before grinning. "How could I say no to that excuse?" I muttered and ducked inside. We were met with dozens of yellow glowing eyes.

"Oh, boy," I breathed.

"Listen," Aiden whispered to me. "Go ahead and get the baby. I'll follow you and make sure you're safe."

I nodded shortly. Grabbing my wand, I made a break for the left. I made it past three or foursurprised werewolves before they started growling and attacking. None of them evengotclose to me, but when I past a group of five laying in a corner, one made an attempt at biting my legs. I shot a Leg Locker curse in his general direction before continuing on.

Aiden was keeping close by, shooting thin jets of silver at any werewolf that tried to attack. He shot at their legs, so they wouldn't be deathly hurt. . .I planned to go back and help them in the morning.

I heard a baby's thin cry over the canine howls.

"Over there!" Aiden shouted from behind me. "_Enna_! On your left!"

I spun around. A werewolf in mid leap had its mouth open, teeth shining with fresh blood. Stupidly, I threw my hands over my head. Thankfully Aiden was smarter then that, and shot silver at him, causing him to hit the ground hard. I checked quickly to make sure no fatal damage was done before following the infant's cry.

He was in a corner, Isis standing guard. But four other werewolves, larger then Isis, were closing in. She growled menacingly before attacking the closest one.

"_Aduro Lunolucis_" I shouted repeatedly, making my way towards the baby. I carefully picked him up andrushed back over to Aiden. "Come on! We'll never make it back outside. We've got to go to the second floor!"

"Where's that?"

"Over there!" I shifted the baby to low on my chest and held him there securely, so I wouldn't drop him as we ran. I motioned for Aiden to follow me and began to sprint in the stair's general direction.

We hurried up the staircase, werewolves of all sizes nipping at our heels. After were were both safely up, Aiden setup a barricade of sorts made of shimmering lilac magic. It was the type that had be put up on the entrance way earlier.

Now that we were upstairs, I could hear the baby wascrying. "Come now, love." I relaxed my hold on him. "It'll be alright. Did you see your mum out there? She was fighting off all those big werewolves _just_ for you. She's a mum to be proud of." I rocked him back and forth slowly.

"Is he okay?" A very pale Aiden came and sat down next to me.

I slid down next to him. "As okay as he can be. . .Isn't it amazing though? Maternal instinct over ruled wolfish instincts."

"Yeah. . ." he replied faintly.

"Get some rest," I told him.

"But--"

"I'll keep watch okay? I'll get a fire going, keep the barrier up, and keep the baby safe. You need some rest. Go on."

"I'd fight you, but I'm too tired."

I sang both the baby and Aiden a lullaby while werewolves' and wind's howls echoed through the building.

* * *

After a long sleepless night, dawn came. When the sun was high enough, I cautiously went downstairs. There were a lot exhausted looking men and women huddled under blankets. Some had put their clothes back on, while others were too weak to really care. 

"Oh my," I breathed when I reached Isis. She was aghostly ivory and coated in blood. I quickly pulled off my robe and covered her with it. She moaned whenthe roughfabrictouched her.

"Isis?" I kneeled beside her.

"My baby?" she asked faintly.

"He's safe. See? I've got him. . .Oh, Isis. Hold still, I've got to. . .got to. . ."

Isis grabbed my free hand. "Enna, you won't be able to do anything for me. Help the others."

"No, _Isis_," I pleaded.

"Just promise me. . ."

"Anything!"

"Take care of my baby." Isis smiled faintly.

"Of course, Isis. But. . .but. . ."

"Thank you." Her voice was so quiet I could hardly hear her. "Make sure he knows. . .how much I. . .love. . .him. . ." Isis' voice trailed off, and her hand went limp in mine. Hugging the baby close, I cried.

As soon as I was calm, I whispered, "Come on, love. I'll take you to my dad. He'll watch you while I make sure that everyone else is alright."

* * *

Dad, along with Missy, Josh, and Perry were fine apart from a few scratches and burns. I gave dad the baby and hurried off before he could protest. 

I knew a bit of basic medical magic from Hermione, and Mum had taught me how to bind wounds _ages_ ago, so I was able to help out with cuts, silver burns, and bites. Thankfully, some had just needed water or food. I'd goneabout a third of the wayacross the building when I noticed Aiden.

"_Oh dear_," I thought.He was sitting on the ground with Isis' head in his lap, gently smoothing back her hair.

"Aiden?" I touched his shoulder.

"She never had a chance against them all. . .why did I leave?"

"If you hadn't, we'd all be dead right now," I explained. Realizing my tone sounded harsh, I wrapped my arms around Aiden as best I could. "I am sorry, Aiden."

He roughly wiped his cheeks. "You okay?"

"Fine," I said shortly. "Do you need me here? There are still more people in need of medical attention, so. . ."

"I'll be fine. Do you need me to help you?"

"Why don't you stay with Isis?"

"But, Enna." He glanced over at me. "You look dead on your feet. Let me help."

"Stay. I'm fine! Honestly, it's nothing that a nap and a bit of caffeine won't cure."

I walked off and sad down near a woman with curly black hair. She was wrapped in a thick woolen blanket, and seemed to be sleeping. When I landed with a 'thump' next to her, she opened one eye warily.

"Hello, I'm Enna Lupin. How are you feeling?"

"Been better," she muttered.

"Do you have any cuts? Burns? Bites? Do you have any clothing, or will you require another blanket or a fire?" I questioned quickly.

"I've a small burn on my arm," she said softly. "That's the extent of my injuries. I do have clothes, but I'm not sure where they went. . ."

I nodded and started a fire for her. "Arm please."

And on it went. It was nearly night again before my dad found me. "Where's the baby?"

"With Missy. Enna, what the hell are you doing!" I blinked in surprised. Dad _never _swears!

"Helping."

"You look exhausted! Aiden says you haven't slept since yesterday."

I began to say I was fine, but that protest died in my throat. Sighing, I looked up at my dad. "You know what? I am." I said quietly before passing out.

_-sweatdrop- I'm mean, I know. Sorry if the chapter wasn't as good as usual. I did most of it today and I'm not feeling as well as I usually do. _

_Now I'd babble for a bit longer, but I'm almost out of time!_

_Anne_


	20. Chapter 19: Christmas Rose

_Yay! This only took me two days to completely write and revise! I'm so happy with myself!_

_This actually seems to move a bit faster then the usual chapters, but it is just as long. Promise!_

_**Btw**, summerluck, I hope this chapter satisfies your Kodiak moment needs for now. :D_

--Chapter 19-Christmas Rose--

I opened my eyes half way. All I saw was white. Blinking a few times, my vision cleared enough that I could tell I was looking at a ceiling. I wanted to get up and see what was going on, but I was so tired and comfortable, I couldn't bring myself to stay awake much l o n g e r. . .

The second time I woke up, there was someone in the room with me. Groaning quietly, I shift to lean on my elbows.

"I'm sorry! Did I wake you?"

"Hermione? Oh, no, I don't think so." I glanced around taking everything in. . .the purple walls, the bookshelves, a cluttered desk. . .my bedroom? "I'm home?"

"You have been for a few days now. You over exerted yourself and passed out. You've been sleeping like a baby ever since."

Baby. . ."Where's the baby?" I demanded.

"With Tonks. He's _fine_, Enna. I looked him over and he's healthy aside from a slight runny nose. We got him cleaned up, fed, and comfy."

"Gotta get up," I mumbled to myself and struggled to sit up. Hermione gently pushed me back down.

"Stay put. I'll tell your parents that you're up." Hermione cheerfully left the room. Crossing my arms, I grumbled about being bedridden twice in one year.

"Good to see that you're awake!" Mrs. Weasley walked into my room carrying a tray filled with food. Mum followed, Isis' baby in her arms.

"Molly, I could have--"

"Nonsense, you've got your arms full dear." Mrs. Weasley placed the tray on my beside table.

"Hi, Mum."

"Enna!" Mum gave me a one armed hug, and a kiss on the cheek. "Oh, hon, it's good to see you up! How are you feeling?"

"A bit dizzy, but otherwise alright. How's the baby?"

"Didn't trust Hermione? He's fine, love." I sat up and held out my arms. Mum carefully gave him to me.

"Hey, sweetie," I murmured, kissing the top of his head. "You still need a name don't you?" I frowned in thought. Something was bugging me. I watched mum play with the edge of the baby's blanket for a moment before I spoke up, "Mum?"

"Yes?"

"Before Isis, the baby's mother, died, she had me promise to make sure her baby stayed safe. I was thinking, I'm too young to claim responsibility for an infant. But, do you think--well, I've always wanted a brother!" I finished hopefully.

Mum grinned slightly, "I have grown quite fond of this little guy, you know." Mum lightly touched his cheek. "Does he have a name?"

". . .He looks like an Ian don't you think? Ian Bennett?"

"Ian Bennett Lupin," Mum tested the name out. "It has a nice ring too it."

I smiled down at the sleeping baby. "Welcome to the family, Ian."

* * *

As it turned out, we'd made it home a day or so into Christmas Break (very good timing I think). And this year we were going to have everyone here at the Glen for Christmas. They were going to arrive sometime Christmas Eve, and stay through the weekend. 

Dad brought home a Christmas tree after he dropped Perry off at his house. Mum and Hermione decorated the tree. Even though I wanted to help, I was only allowed to watch. I held the baby and drank hot cocoa while they trimmed the tree.

Speaking of Ian, dad was quite happy about the idea of adopting him after he got over his initial shock. I was quite happy with the arrangement. I wouldn't have to go back on my promise, _and _I got a new baby brother! Pretty good Christmas gift in itself, no?

Christmas Eve morn, I woke up when someone came crashing into my room. I sat up to yell at whoever it was, but as it turned out, it wasn't just one person, but all my friends.

"Guys!" I threw my arms around the neck of my nearest friend (Angelique). "Don't you know not to wake someone up like that?"

"You really need to stop causing all of these overly emotional reunions, Enna." James complained as I hugged him.

"Oh, do I now?" I laughed and gave Maddie a bone crushing hug. "Good to see you, Mads."

"Twice in one year is quite enough," Ricky concluded and kissed my cheek when I hugged him.

"Ok, _fine_."

"Sure, agree with _him_," Sirius grumbled quietly. Maddie smacked him over the head.

"Hey, William," I smiled and gave my ex-boyfriend a hug. He looked a bit surprised, but returned the hug nonetheless.

"Anyone for pancakes?" Veronica asked. "I saw Aunt Ginny making som--" Veronica didn't even got to complete her thought before everyone rushed out of the room. "Geez!" she rolled her eyes and followed her cousins and siblings out of my room.

"Hungry?" Ricky asked me.

"I could eat, yeah." I stood up, and took a step, forgetting that I was still a bit dizzy. "I am so pathetic," I moaned and sat back down on my bed.

"Hardly. Come on, En." Ricky pulled me up, and helped me walk down the hall.

"Still feel pathetic," I grumbled. "So, were you able to handle being Head Boy all on your own?"

"No, I was an utter failure."

"Was there any need to be sarcastic?"

"Um, no. I just felt like annoying you."

I gave Ricky a sharp jab with my elbow. "Seriously!"

"Okay, okay. It was admittedly harder without you, but I handled everything just fine."

"That's good to hear."

"Enna! Ricky!" Ginny called. "If you don't hurry, all the food'll be gone!"

* * *

_Smack!_

A snowball hit the window, leaving a smear of white on the pane of glass. Looking rather sheepish, Harry, Ron, James, Sirius, and Everett were waving at me. I laughed and waved back.

We had all just finished lunch. Mum, Mrs. Weasley, Fleur, and Angelique had gone out to finish some last minute shopping. Everyone who was willing went outside to have a snowball fight, and the little kids were in the back building snowmen. I was inside with Hermione since I wasn't allowed to leave the house yet. She said that snowball fights had always been more Harry and Ron's thing then her's.

"Cocoa?" Hermione touched my shoulder lightly.

"Sure, thanks."

Hermione went over to the stove to pour me a mug full. "Anything wrong?"

"Why do you ask?"

"Well, what you went through was quite an--"

I held up my hand, "I'm not thinking about it until after Christmas."

"En, I don't think that's a good idea. Repressing emotions--"

"I wanted to go outside but dad wouldn't let me," I sighed.

Hermione gave me a pained look. "You shouldn't exert--"

"You know something? I'm _sick _of hearing that! After the thing in Hogsmeade! All this spring, and now, during Christmas! I can even go and enjoy the snow!

"I hate being bedridden! It's so boring, and I've read all my books five times over at least! I--augh, I need to go do something. . .Anything besides sitting here. . " I stood up and walked out of the kitchen. Stalking my way upstairs, I felt a bit bad at yelling like that. Hermione didn't deserve it, but I was _so _sick of being treated like I was made of glass.

"Hey, En!" Ricky called after me. With his long legs, he easily caught up with me. His cheeks and nose were still bright pink from the cold.

"What do you want?" I grumbled.

His grin faltered. "I thought you'd like some company. Where are you headed?"

I cocked my head to the side. "I guess to see Ian," I responded when I heard the baby's cry from upstairs.

"I'll get him." Ricky dashed upstairs. "Take your time!" he called back.

"_Him too. Sheesh!_" I thought, annoyed. It took me a few minutes, but I made it to Ian's bedroom.

Ricky was sitting on the the rocking chair, Ian cradled in his arms. He was talking softly to him. "You see," he continued in a soothing voice, "you've got a pretty good deal here. Though I'm sure Isis was a great mum, Tonks isn't half bad herself. She's very clumsy, that's for sure, but she's funny, and a really nice person. She use to change her nose's shape to entertain us when me and my friends were little."

Touched on my mum's behalf, I went to sit next to Ricky. There was a nice cushioned chair next to the rocking one. Ricky glanced at me, but gave no other inclination that he knew I was sitting there with him.

"And Remus isa really smart guy.He's given me help on a few of the subject I have trouble with over the summer. In fact he's better then a lot of professors, because he never gets annoyed when you don't understand something at first. Plus, he's one of the original marauders! How can you beat that?

"And you've also got a big sister now. Her name's Selene, but I guess you'd know her as Enna, huh? Though she doesn't flaunt it, she's brilliant like her dad. She's a right klutz as well, but that's Enna for you. She's an amazing person." Ricky concluded, a grin tugging at the corners of his mouth.

"You mean that?" I asked softly.

Ricky looked at me, eyes serious. "Of course." I blinked a few times in surprise. It was probably _the_ sweetest thing anyone's ever said about me. Without thinking, I leaned over and gave him a soft kiss on the mouth.

"Oh my gosh!" I jumped up, shocked at what I had done. I turned to leave, but Ricky grabbed my hand with his free one.

"Enna," he protested.

"No, I'm sorry. I should go!" And with that I left the room.

* * *

"Merry Christmas!" 

"Merry Christmas!"

"_Oh_, hot cocoa! Yay!"

"_Told_ you Ange likes Christmas gifts more than Mads."

"Someone wake mum! Natalie's trying to rip open everyone's stuff."

The gift rush seemed even more hectic then usual in our small living room. I sat a safe distance away to make sure I didn't loose a limb. After all, it would be a shame considering I'd kept them all safe during full moon.

I got my usual books, chocolate, and clothing. Sadly, I couldn't find a gift from Ricky under the tree. I wondered if it had to do with what had happened the night before. We hadn't spoken since.

The rest of the day went pretty well. We invited Missy's family _and_ Perry's family to spend Christmas with us. They showed up just around noon. Aiden followed a few minutes later.

"Aiden! Merry Christmas!" Mum, her hair a festive short red with green tips, greeted him at the door. "Come for lunch? We've got enough food to feed an entire team of Aurors."

"Harry invited me. I hope that's okay."

"Perfectly fine. Molly loves any excuse to bake."

"Aiden!" I gave the young Auror a rough hug. "How are you?"

Aiden gave me a small smile and looked me over. "Better. How about you?"

"Pretty good."

"How's the baby?"

"Mum and dad have agree to adopt him! I've already got a name picked out."

"Really? That's news. Good news of course. What name did you pick out?"

"Ian. . .Ian Bennett Lupin. Bennett after Isis obviously."

"Enna!" Grandma called. "Come and bring your gifts upstairs! We need the room."

"I'm coming, Grandma. See you soon, Aiden!"

Arms stuffed, I awkwardly made my way upstairs. When in my room,I dropped everything on my bed with a slight groan. Was it me or had books gotten heavier?

I set to putting all my new items in their proper places. Books on bookshelves, clothes in drawers, chocolates in mouth. . .

With a sigh, I folded my second to last item--my newest (teal with a pretty blue design on the sleeves' hems) Weasley sweater and put it in my dresser drawer. I didn't know why, but I felt sad. Depressed even. I inspected the cover of the Sherlock Holmes novel James had given me before placing it on my bedside table.

That's when I noticed the rose.

It was abeautiful rose. The bloom was deep orange at the base, fading to a soft orange at the top, and it had deep pink edges. Next to it was a slip ofparchment, and there was a thin silver ring on the stem of the rose.Upon a closer inspection, I saw that the rings band had an intricate star-and-moon design.

I picked up the parchment, and opened it. On it was a neatly written note:

_"Dear En, _

_I figured that you'd rather recieve this gift privately. I was going to give it to you myself (this evening when everyone was. . .calmer shall I say?), but since we'll be 'avoiding' each other for the next few days, I decided to leave it here. _

_The rose is an Everlasting Rose. It's one of Uncle Fred and Uncle George's new products. They let me raid their newest items a few weeks ago, and this rose made me think of you. As the name implys, the rose will never wilt._

_Now the ring. . .you may be wondering if I'm trying to kill you. The answer is no! The ring's made of white gold. All the beauty of silver without the allergic reaction._

_I hope you like them. I'll talk with you soon._

_Love, _

_Ricky" _

_--Anne here! Yes, Ricky's note was the end of the chapter. If you're curious as to what the rose really looks like, Yahoo! Image Search: pink and orange rose. The rose I'm thinking of is the first and third picture. XD I'm dorky, I know. _

_Oh! Any Danny Phantom fans reading this? If so, I actually have a possible oneshot in the works for that particular fandom (I'll still be working on this story, don't worry). First I've got to, like, triple check it to make sure the characters arestill in chacter.Bleh. It's a cutelitte ficlet though. _

_And now that I've bored you, I've got to get going. Til next time!_

_your grateful author,_

_Anne_


	21. Chapter 20: Not What I'd Expected

_w00T! The big **Two-OH**! _

_This is offically the longest thing I've ever written. Thank you for sticking with me this long! I hope you've been enjoying reading it as much as I've been enjoying writing it. :D_

--Chapter 20-Not What I'd Expected--

"Oh, wow! That's lovely!" Zarah exclaimed, slowly turning my ring around in her hand. We were both on our way to Hogsmeade on a sunny Saturday. Zarah was meeting a fellow Ravenclaw at the Three Broomsticks, while I was on my way to Weasley's Wizard Wheezes.

"It is, isn't it?" I asked cheerfully. I took the ring back and slipped it on my finger.

"I wish a guy would buy me jewelry," she sighed wistfully.

I laughed at that. "Zare, you've got more jewelry then _Angelique_. I think whatever a guy would buy you, you'd already have something like it."

"But it's just stuff _I've_ bought. There's no real meaning to it."

"I guess not. . ."

Zarah and I reached the Three Broomsticks sooner then I had thought possible. Zarah turned to go in. I waved and continued on my way, fighting my way against the steady stream of students on their day off. Weasley's Wizard Wheezes was packed as usual.

"Hey, Enna!"

"Hi, Lorelei. Do you need help with that?" I nervously eyedthe large box she was carrying.

"Oh, thank you, but no. It's quite light really. Just a bit cumbersome.

"Did you come in for anything in particular?"

"I need a new set of Exploding Snap cards."

"_Another_?"

"You'd think I'd learn not to lend them to the twins," I sighed with mock remorse. "They got Alice this time." Not that I was going to complain about _that_. Recently, she had been even more uptight and nasty towards me when Ricky wasn't around.

"Alright, the card display is in the back near the counter. Follow me." Lorelei, with her large box, cleared a decent sized path all the way to the back. She placed the box on the counter and tossed me a deck of cards. "Don't worry about it," she said dismissively when I pulled out my purse.

"I've got to pay."

"You're a friend of the family."

"I'm a customer as well."

"Tell you what. You come and get something to drink with me and we'll call it even."

"But, how does that cover the cost of the cards?"

"You're thinking too mathematically, hon. George! I'm taking my break!" Lorelei escorted me out ofthe store,down the busy street, and into the Three Broomsticks. "Now," she said. "I'm going to get a drink. What would you like?"

"Um, butterbeer, please," I stuttered. Okay, this was weird. Last time I'd seen Lorelei she'd been rather cold towards me.

"Here you go," she handed me a foamy mug and sat down in the seat opposite me. "Did you see the paper this morning?"

I shivered slightly, but nodded. Yes, I had seen the paper. . .

* * *

_I was sitting on a couch in the Gryffindor's common room trying to catch up on all the work I had to do. Ricky was helping me out the best he could, going over his notes from the last few weeks, giving me tips, stuff like that. Alice was sitting nearby looking like an angry cat._

_"Look!" Maddie waved a piece of paper in front of my face._

_"Hmm?" I asked distractedly. "Ricky, do you have notes on Professor Longbottom's lecture on those weird smelly plants?"_

_"I think," he replied._

_"Guys!" Maddie exclaimed in an annoyed tone. "Mum's written something about the werewolves' imprisonment in the paper! There's some stuff about you in here, En."_

_"Isn't that considered a 'conflict of interest?'" I asked._

_"It wasn't mum talking about you, silly! She interviewed a few of the other people that were there."_

_"Oh," I felt my face turn pink. "Well, I don't--"_

_"And it's really neat sounding too. Listen, this is a comment from a Ruth Duncan, 'She was so sweet, that Lupin girl. Though she looked exhausted herself, she went around helping everyone.'_

_"Geez, En, are you a saint or something?"_

_This is exactly why I never did tell anyone about what had happened during full moon (well, partly actually). I figured if I went around telling people about it that it'd make me sound snotty and self-righteous._

_That, and the night weaved its way into my nightmares far too often as it was._

_"D-did it say who was behind everything?" I asked uncomfortably._

_"Um," Maddie scanned the page, ". . .yeah it does, 'Frank Carter, who has before tried to rid England of werewolves single-handedly, was the main force behind this ordeal._

_"'Together with the head of the Department of Magical Creature Regulation, E. L. Umbridge (the daughter of the late D. J. Umbridge), the pair formed a plan to contain the werewolves by holding them in a remote location.'_

_"And it goes on how they have their own personal issues with werewolves and 'half-breeds' as that Umbridge woman put it. Anyway, that's what drove them to scheme out the entire idea. They might have succeeded if not for Tonks and everyone._

_"Hmm, according to this, the man died shortly after full moon due to heart failure. There's a picture."_

_I gave the picture a half-hearted glance before turning back to my work. A moment passed and I did a double-take. My stomach felt like I'd been punched, and I began shaking like mad. No longer able to think, let alone hold a quill, I just stared at the picture._

_"En?" Veronica, the first to notice, put a hand on my shoulder. "Are you alright?"_

_"I-it's. . ." I motioned helplessly at the newspaper. Most of my friends, who'd never seen the man, looked at me in confusion. Ricky, on the other hand, recognized him right away. He took the paper from out of my sight immediately, and wrapped an arm around me._

_"It's fine, En."_

_"I never wanted to see those eyes again," I whispered and leaned into his embrace. Not that I entirely cared at the moment, but Alice was turning rather red._

_"He's gone, Enna. He won't be able to hurt you anymore," Ricky reminded me._

_"I know, but I though. . .I didn't think. . ." I whispered quietly, shaking even more. Ricky tightened his grip._

_"Shh."_

_"Who is he?" James picked up the paper, and inspected the photo._

_"It's the man who tried to kill her four years ago in Hogsmeade," Ricky explained softly. My other friends looked at me in shock._

_

* * *

_

"Sorry, I didn't meant to bring up anything like that," Lorelei apologized with a horrified expression on her face.

"It's not like you knew," I shrugged and sipped my drink.

"So how's school going?"

"Okay. I'm very busy. I've got a bunch of make-up work, current work, plus the Farewell Ball to plan. Oh, and Head Girl duties."

Loreleigave me a sympathetic smile. "I can help you if you ever need it. Mainly with the Farewell Ball though, considering the fact that you're moresmart enough to do the school stuff on your own."

"Thanks," I replied gratefully. "Ricky's even agreed to work on the decorations a bit since I'm so busy." I twisted the ring on my right ring finger absentmindedly.

Lorelei was silent for a few minutes. When she spoke she had a strange expression on her face. ". . .Out of curiosity, did you and and William really break up?"

"Um, yes, why?"

"Well, I just. . ." Lorelei's voice faded before she completed her thought. I cocked my head to the side confused. She was looking cautiously happy about the news. But why would she be happy that we broke up? My thoughts raced before settling on the memory of the day that William and I were atWeasley's Wizard Wheezestogether.

"You're happy that William and I broke up? Is it because that you think that I'm not good enough for him?" I demanded.

Lorelei, shocked out of her own daydreaming state, looked at me wide-eyed. "Why would you think that?"

"Because you never seemed happy that William and I were dating, and now you do."

"Of course I don't think that! Why would I? For years I've always thought that you'd end up a Weasley yourself. I just didn't think that the Weasley you were going to marry was William." I blinked in surprise. "I know you care for William, hon, but I just never figured that it was in the same way you cared for Ricky." Lorelei smiled at me. "Now I know I was right."

". . .You think I'm in love with Ricky?" I clarified skeptically.

"Well, more recently I would say that I _know _you love him," Lorelei shrugged. "And I'm pretty sure that he loves you too."

"But he's my best friend!"

"So? Ron and Hermione started out that way."

"Oh my gosh, this is sounding so clichéd." I slumped back in my seat.

"Do you deny that you love him?"

"No! Yes! I don't know." I covered my eyes with my hands. I was now seriously confused. "Why in the world do you think that I love him?"

"Just the chemistry that the two of you have whenever you'retogether is reason enough to think that. And the fact that his girlfriend is nervous about you two is another good reason." Lorelei laughed suddenly. "My goodness, I'd almost forgotten--Hermione's been planning your wedding since you were five."

My face heated up. When we were five, Ricky and I decided that we were going to get married one day (hey, we were bored). We invited everyone to come, even though we never gave a month, day, or year for that matter.

"We were five!" I shouted. People turned and looked at me in surprise. I blushed and sat back down in my seat.

"It was just so cute though! I still have that purple and green invitation that you gave me and George."

I groaned and put my head down on the table. Why did people always have to bring up your most embarrassing memories? Just yesterday Veronica had to bring up my whole broomstick accident (I just broke my arm, nothing too major), and James and Sirius were teasing me about it the rest of the day.

"I'm not in love with Ricky, Lorelei. He's my best friend, nothing more."

"What ever you say, Enna. What ever you say." Lorelei grinned impishly and finished her drink.

* * *

Late that night, I was still wide awake. I tossed and turned, but I couldn't find a comfortable position. What Lorelei had said was still haunting me.That plus the factany memory of Ricky and me that could be considered a 'romantic moment' kept flashing through my mind were not exactly settling thoughts. 

"Ugh!" I kicked the covers off me and climbed out of bed. Pacing the room, I inwardly ranted and raged all the reasons I shouldn't, _couldn't, _be in love with my best friend. Yet, as soon as I though I was going to go mad from everythingracing through my mind, all my thoughts, worries, reasonings, and concerns cleared, leaving only one thought One simple, pure, and almost relieving thought in my mind.

I was in love with Ricky.

I sat on the edge of my bed, staring into space.I reached out and touched the petals of the rose on my bedside table. "I'm in love with my best friend," I murmured. From her perch near my reading lamp, Primrose gave a delighted squeak, as if to say, Finally!

I stood up suddenly, and after a moment's hesitation, sat back down. It wasn't as if I could do anything about it tonight. The entire castle was asleep. I could go through the passage way, but I highly doubted that Ricky would appreciate me waking him up for something that could wait to be said.

And the fact that he had a girlfriend stood firmly in place. As much as I disliked Alice, I didn't want to be the kind of girl that steals a guy (like Ricky would agree to it in the first place).

With a sigh, I snuggled back under the covers and fell into a fitful sleep.

_Okay, not my favorite chapter, but I wanted to resolve the whole Lorelei issue (and this seemed like a good time to do it), but this all seems rushed. _

_I'll blame all the work I've been doing lately. Stupid history and lit! Darn you to heck! lol. _

_That been said, I won't blame you if you don't like it. _

_Just one last note (It's midnight, I should really be in bed), the next chapter's going to take place directly after this one. That is, when she wakes up from her sleep. Yeah, um, obvious much, eh? -.-'_

_Thanks for reading,_

_Anne_


	22. Chapter 21: Nightmares

_Boy, I am on a roll here. :D This chapter starts off rather randomly, but there is a point to it. . .I think. -sweatdrops-_

_Enjoy! _

--Chapter 21-Nightmares--

_. . .A flash of silver. . .a scream of pain. . ._

_"You'll pay for what you've done, Monster!"_

_. . .Isis laying on the ground, cold as ice. . .glowing yellow eyes. . ._

_"Please," I managed the croak one last time._

_. . .A silver knife. . .pain haunted faces. . ._

_"Get away from her!"_

_. . .Sharp teeth. . .a baby's cry. . ._

_"Ricky!" I gasped. Blood was dripping down his face, leaving fresh marks in the snow. _

_. . .Blackness, Emptiness, Nothing. . ._

_. . .I was alone. . ._

_

* * *

_I woke up tangled in my blankets on the floor, drenched in cold sweet. Shakily, I stood up, trying to make sense of what just happened. . .I'd woken up from one of the worst nightmares I'd had yet. I paced the floor feeling unsettled. 

And very alone.

I needed to do something, _anything _to get my mind off of what I'd seen. I didn't know what though. I was honestly terrified. When I was younger, there had always been someone close by, whether it be my room mates or my parents. But now that I had my own room, in one of the more secluded parts of the castle? There wasn't anyone near me.

Except Ricky, that is.

A brief moment of hesitation later, I was in the dark stone hallway that connected our rooms. I practically ran the whole way, fighting my urge to cry. I knocked on Ricky's door urgently.

Five minutes past, and I gave up hope. After one last knock, I leaned against the stone wall, it's iciness sinking into my bare, sweat-soaked skin. My breath hitched as I let myself cry at last.

"Enna?" A groggy voice asked. Ricky was standing in the door way, rubbing his eyes.

"Ricky," I sobbed and threw my arms around his neck.

"En? What happened?"

* * *

"Here." Ricky handed me a glass filled with water. I drained it quickly and put it on his bedside table. "Ready to talk?" I shook my head and grabbed a pillow to hug tightly. Ricky sighed and went over to his trunk. He rooted around for a bit and pulled out two items of clothing. He frowned and said, "I don't have anything that will fit you properly, but these are too small on me." He tossed the clothes on the bed in front of me. 

"Wha--"

"Your pjs are damp, and it's freezing out, En."

"I can't tell anymore," I mumbled. I held up the gray flannel pant and the tee shirt to inspect them.

"Go on." Ricky turned around.

With a sigh, I peeled off my tank top and pulled the large but blessedly dry shirt on. When I finished changing I sat back down on Ricky's bed.

"Are you decent?" Ricky asked eventually.

"Oh, sorry. Yes." Ricky turned and sat on the edge of the bed.

"Are you going to tell me what's bothering you?"

I picked on one of the pillow case's loose threads. Should I tell him? I know I woke him up in the middle of the night, but at that point I was still half asleep and pretty much hysterical. I looked over at Ricky, he was watching me with a concerned look on his face.

"Mum says it's good to talk things over," he said quietly. "It helps you cope."

"Fine," I muttered. Slowly and in a very soft voice, I told about my nightmares, how long I'd been having them, and the reason that was behind it all. While I was speaking, Ricky had started to trace the scar on his face absentmindedly.

"Why didn't you tell anyone?" he asked me when I finished.

"I didn't want to bother anyone. I-it's my issue."

Ricky gave me an annoyed look. "So you let yourself continue having nightmares for the past four years?"

"Like I said, it's my problem, not anyone else's. . .not yours."

"I get it, you don't trust me." Ricky crossed his arms and glared at me.

"No, that's not it, Ricky. I just figured that everyone had enough to deal with as it was." Ricky said nothing. "Besides," I continued, tears starting to drip down my face again, "It's hard for me to talk about. I know you were there that day, but you weren't the one being threatened. You weren't the one trying to quickly grasp the fact that you could be dead at any given moment.

"You weren't there on full moon. You didn't have see Isis die before she got to see her son grow up, before she could finally trust people again. You weren't the one--" I took a deep breath and stopped talking. Ricky was staring at me, wide-eyed. ". . .I should go. Sorry for waking you." I climbed off the bed and started walking to the door. As I passed, Ricky grabbed my wrist.

"En, I didn't say that I could understand. I said that I wanted to help you." He pulled me into a hug. I clung to him for dear life.

_"You already have,"_ I thought.

* * *

I woke up the next morning feeling rested for the first time in quite a while. I shifted a bit so I could stretch, but there was an arm draped over me. I looked to my left. Ricky was sound asleep right next to me. 

Why I was still in Ricky's dorm was beyond me. I _had_ had every intention of going back to my own dorm. Thinking back, I remembered Ricky wouldn't let me leave. Something about not leaving me alone after my nightmare? Anyway, the last thing I remember from last night was feeling safe and warm in his arms.

I'd fallen asleep!

I was jolted from my thoughts when Ricky yawned, and rolled away from me a bit. His hand was now resting just below my collar bone. A few inches lower and--

I blushed at the thought.

It was nearly ten AM. Well, we were _definitely_ late for class. In allhonestly, Icouldn't have cared less. I really didn't want to go out and face what ever problems were waiting, write another essay, or deal with misbehaving students. Because, you know what? I was sick of it.

"_J'en ai marre_!" I muttered a favorite phrase of Angel's to emphasize my thoughts.

"Sick of what?" Ricky asked, blinking blearily up at me.

"Did I wake you?" Ricky shook his head. "I dunno. Just about everything I guess. . .schoolwork, Head Girl duties, nightmares--" I yawned. "I need a break."

"Today's Sunday, so you have one free day left before the week begins," Ricky muttered. He closed his eyes and wrapped his arm around my waist, pulling me closer.

"I thought it was Monday!" Ricky shook his head again. Igiggled,"Your hair is a _mess_." I ran my fingers through his wavy hair in an attempt to flatten it a bit. It didn't help much, but Ricky didn't seem to care. He just lay there with a small grin on his face.

"How did you sleep?" he asked.

"Just fine."

"That's good," he yawned.

"I'm sorry I woke you last night."

"I told you it was okay, En. I'm glad you told me." He opened his eyes and looked at me. I smiled at him gratefully. I was in the middle of debating whether or not I should tell him how I felt when his eyes grew wide.

"I completely forgot! Alice had me promise to meet her at ten down in the Great Hall!" To my disappointment, he quickly got up and dressed in a hurry (he went in to the bathroom, you pervs). I propped myself up on my elbows, vaguely amused.

Right, _Alice_. She was the one person who could possibly ruin the chance I had with Ricky. Though it was my fault that he was dating her in the first place.

"Sorry I can't stay! See you later!"

"Bye," I called out faintly to the now empty room.

With one last sigh, I got out of bed and straightened the covers a bit. I wondered whether or not the house elves could tell if there had been more then one person in the bed. They'd gossip, and knowing Dobby, this would somehow get to Harry and the rest of our friends. Veronica would be trying to name our unborn, illegitimate child. Nope, she wouldn't believe that nothing happened. Nor would anyone else really.

When I was finished making the bed, I went back into my own dorm and tossed all the covers onto myown bed.They sat there in a twisted lump, and I really didn't feel like going through them. I tried to make my way over to my trunk to pull out a clean uniform, but I tripped on the end of the bedsheets that was still hanging off the edge of my bed.

Swearing very loudly, I sat up and inspected my throbbing elbow. I was going to get a nasty bruise, but I hadn't broken anything. Grumbling, I stood up, grabbed my clean clothes, and went to take a long, hot shower.

* * *

"_Where _were you this morning?" Maddie, Zarah, Veronica, and Angel were all following me around the castle, being annoyingly persistent. 

"I save you a chocolate muffin, you know," Ronnie told me, crossing her arms.

"I overslept!" I practically shouted for the fifth time. They'd been asking me the same question for nearly an hour. It was really bothering me. "Now if you'll excuse me, I've got work to do." And with that I ducked into the blissfully silent halls of the library.

Relived to be alone, I sat down on the couch farthest from the main door. I landed with a loud thump.

"Enna?"

"William?" I blinked up at the tall redhead in front of me. "What are you doing here?"

"Hiding. You?"

"Same." I gave a half-hearted shrug.

"From who?"

"Maddie, Ron, Zar, and your sister. They won't leave me alone! So what if I didn't show up for breakfast?"

"I think the fact that Ricky didn't show up either was what made them so curious." My ex-boyfriend sat down on the couch next to me. I gave him a questioning look. "Ange pointed that out."

"Ah. Well, I guess we both overslept," I mumbled and twirled a bit of my hair around my index finger.

"You're lying," William told me evenly.

Damn it! Why is it that William could always tell? Even when we were little, he's always been able to tell whether or not someone was telling the truth. "Not lying, _exactly_. . .just omitting certain truths." I laughed nervously. William raised an eyebrow and waited patiently. I sighed for the millionth time that day and slouched down in my seat.

"Well, the truth is, I sort of kept us both up pretty late last night," I muttered. "I had a nightmare."

"I see."

"Really? The fact that we slept toget--wait, that sounds completely messed up. I meant thatin the literal sense." I blushed and slouched as far as possible in my seat. "It wasn't an intentional thing, you know."

To my surprise, William laughed. "This is priceless. Do you know how badly I could blackmail you two with this?"

I winced. "You aren't going to tell, are you?"

"Nah, I'm not one to gossip."

"Thanks," I said gratefully. We were silent for a moment before I asked, "Find any nice girls that aren't a part of your fan club yet?"

William gave a long suffering sigh. "Not exactly. I mean there's Zarah. She's nice, and she actually talks with me instead of giggling."

I grinned widely. "You like Zarah, don't you?" His blush was all the answer I needed. "William and Zarah sitting in a tree," I teased, "Kay, eye, ess, ess, eye, en, gee!"

"Alright already!" I grinned pertly at him, but quieted down. "What about you? Find anyone to put up with you yet?"

"Well, you've gotten mean!"

"Come on, En."

"I, well, yes. . .but he's taken at the moment, so there's not much I can do about it."

"Ricky?"

"Are you psychic now too?"

"No, you, my dear friend, are just obvious."

"But I just figured out that I lo-_liked_ him yesterday!"

"Yes, but--"

"Oh, Merlin," I muttered, recalling my conversation with Lorelei.

"He doesn't know, if that's what you're worried."

"Please don't let Maddie or anyone know that I know that I'm in love with Ricky! They'll never let me hear the end of it!"

William chuckled, "I won't."

"Thanks."

"I could talk to him. . .You know, to see if he's planning to break up with Alice anytime soon."

"As tempting as that is, I'd rather not know. If they break up, they break up. I don't want to have anything to do with that." There was a noise behind a nearby bookcase. I caught a glimpse of a blonde girl in Ravenclaw colors.

"I think you've been located," I whispered to William.

"Damn, I didn't think they'd even think of the library. See you later." William kissed my cheek and got up to leave.

"Hey, just a tip, Zarah likes jewelry," Icalled after himsoftly.

"Thanks," he grinned. "I'll keep that in mind."

_hehe, I threw that conversation with William in for bograt (I hope that satisfies your fangirlish needs). And the whole William liking Zarah thing? Well, he can't be pining for Enna now can he? She's got another guy on her mind. XD_

_-sighs- You know, I just realized, we're getting close to the end. Mind you I still have about six chapters to write, but still, it's not to much compared to the rest of the story. _

_Um, I hope you all didn't take the fact that Ricky and En 'slept together' in the wrong way (actually since I mentioned nothing happened about four times should have tipped you off. ;D). I don't believe in having sex before marriage, so you won't be seeing any of that in my stories. _

_Now that I've blathered on, _

_Til' next time, _

_Anne_


	23. Chapter 22: Marshmallow Fluff

_AND I'm back! YAY! . . .didn't notice, eh? Well, I wasn't allowed on the computer this past week for certain reasons that I shall not go into right now. _

_I meant to post this chapter before I lost the computer, but never got around to it. This chapter's really random and probably has nothing much to do with the overall story, but I had fun writing it:D_

--Chapter 22 - Marshmallow Fluff--

"_And _one, two, three, one, two, three, one, two, three, one!" The dance instructor, Elizabeth North, counted. "Stand up straight! Don't be shy, hold her close, Boy!"

"This is degrading!" Ricky hissed in my ear. "We already know how to dance! I'm beginning to think that uncle Harry's having us take lessons for his own twisted amusement." I glanced over to where the headmaster and professor Ackerman were sitting. They were chatting but watching us at the same time.

"There is a bright side to this. The _rest _of the seventh years are going to be taught by Ginny." I smirked in an evil sort of way.

"Stop, stop, stop!" The blustery little woman yanked us apart. "Miss Lupin, _please_ try to be more graceful!" Ricky snorted at this. I shot him a dirty look. "Observe!" The dance instructor grabbed Ricky to demonstrate how it was done. They were dancing for all of two minutes before Ricky gave a yelp, and fell over.

I couldn't help it, I laughed.

Ms. North sighed, "Let's take a break." She walked away, saying something about needing a new job.

"We can dance!" Ricky repeated furiously, dusting nonexistent dirt off of his robes. "She just makes me nervous." I grinned happily.

"One moment," I said, and skipped over to the instructor's music collection. I flipped through the disks until I found one of my favorite classical songs. I put it on and walked back over to Ricky.

"You've got a twisted sense of humor as well," Ricky muttered when he recognized the song. It was _Aquariam _from "The Carnival of the Animals". When we had originally taken dance lessons, one of the routines was to this particular song. It was sweeping, grand, and dramatic. I loved it, but Ricky had never liked it much.

"I know," I agreed mournfully. "May I have this dance?"

"Aren't I suppose to be asking you that?" he asked, but held out his arms anyway.

"It's the twenty-first century, Ricky. Women-kind has learned to fend for itself." I placed one of my hands on his shoulder and held his hand with the other.

"And yet all women seem to want a knight in shining armor."

I giggled, "Who told you that?"

"I over heard Veronica--" Ricky spun me out; I twirled back in and our hands met."--and Angel talking one day."

"As long as you didn't think of that yourself. . .that'd be a bit _odd_." We paused mid-'swirl' as the rainfall-sounding part came on. "But for the most part it's true."

"What about you?" The rain portion ended and we continued to spin around the Great Hall.

"_Me_? Oh, I've already found mine." I grinned impishly at him.

Ricky frowned. "Is he someone I know?"

"Yes, actually."

The music stopped, and Ms. North came over clapping. "_Very _well done! I think that you are ready to pick out your opening dance music. We could keep this one if you'd rather not bother coming up with a new routine. . ."

"We'll keep this one," I said quickly. Turning to Ricky, I explained, "This way we could decorate the Great Hall in all sorts of blues, greens, and silvers. Oh, there could be sparkling bubbles floating in the air as well."

Ricky made a face, but shrugged. "Whatever. You're the mastermind behind all this."

* * *

The next morning at breakfast, a small, tawny owl crashed right into my plate of scrambled eggs and sausage. It gave a shrill hoot and tried to hold out its leg which was buried beneath a mound of eggs. I picked it up and detached the letter before cleaning the poor creature off. 

"Hey! He looks like Pig!" Ricky exclaimed, taking the small owl from me. "I know it's not, but I didn't know anyone else who had an owl this small."

"Who's '_Pig_?'" Alice asked.

"My dad's owl. He's a pest, but a decent owl nonetheless."

Maddie leaned across the table trying to inspect the letter I'd gotten. "Who's it from?"

"Lorelei, I'm guessing. See? There's a triple-W symbol in the upper left corner." I tore open the envelope. There was a card wrapped in tissue paper and a smaller note:

_Dear Enna,_

_I just found this in one of my "memory boxes" (corney, I know)the other day. I thought you'd like to have it for sentimental reasons. _

_Good luck, my niece-in-law to be. _

_Love, _

_Lorelei_

Curiously, I pulled the tissue paper off the card. "Oh boy," I murmured. It was a purple and green card elaborately decorated with silver glitter, and hearts. Blushing brightly, I tried to hide it in my tote bag. Unfortunately, Ricky caught sight of it.

"What's that?"

"This? Oh, it's, um, our wedding invitation?" I laughed nervously.

Ricky laughed, "I remember this!" He took the card from me."'_You are invited to the wedding of Ricky Weasley and Enna Lupin._' Boy, my handwriting was terrible! . . .we forgot a date."

"So I've noticed," I rolled my eyes, taking notice that Alice was looking rather mad.

"You're engaged?" she demanded.

"Since we were five," I shrugged.

"Only because we were very bored one summer day, Alice." Ricky grinned sheepishly. "If I were to really marry Enna, I'd propose to her properly first. Now, come one, we've got class."

Ricky stood up and offered his hand to Alice. She ignored him and walked out of the Great Hall in a very sulking mood. Ricky followed her out of the Great Hall, looking quite cheerful for some reason.

You know, I'll never understand male-kind.

"En!" Maddie tapped my arm as I was heading towards the big double doors. "Do you think we could chat later? Just you and me?"

"Sure, Mads. We could go to my dorm during lunch. That's nice and quiet."

"Okay, I'll meet you outside your potions class." And with that she walked off. What was bugging her?

* * *

Potions, what a class. Today we were, of all things, trying to concoct a Giggle Potion. Professor Byrd had apparently decided that we'd been working very hard and needed a day off. There were all sorts of sweets and the like on our desks to use as ingredients. In the center of each table was a very large bowl of marshmallow fluff. 

Yes, marshmallow fluff.

"Ricky!" I gave my friend a rough shove. "You got marshmallow all over my robes!"

"I'm _so_ sorry," he replied in a highly sarcastic tone.

"In that case. . ." I scooped up a handful of the white mess and threw it in his face.

Calmly, Ricky picked up a handful himself and threw it in my general direction. Keyword being, "general." It missed me and hit Cody on the side of the head. Cody in turn threw some at Ricky, but hit William instead.

"Marshmallow fight!" someone shouted.

Chaos ensued. White mounts of sugar where flying in every which way, and instead of stopping it, Byrd joined in. We divided into two teams, hid behind various desks and tried to bomb the other with marshmallow. Luckily, Byrd was on our side. She might not look intimidating, but man, she has a wicked arm!

By the time we ran out of enough fluff to throw, we looked like half melted snowmen. The cleaning process covered us in even more sugar. Since we really hadn't done anything educational during class, Byrd skipped homework and sent us to lunch.

"We _have _to do that again!" I proclaimed happily as I followed Ricky and William out of the classroom.

"What happened to you?" Maddie, standing just outside the door, demanded.

"Marshmallow fluff fight," William told her, wiping a bit of the candy off his forehead.

"Hey, Mads!" Cody greeted Maddie with an enthusiastic kiss.

"Oh, you taste _good_," Maddie grinned, and kissed her boyfriend again.

"Can't complain now can you?" Ricky asked.

"Nope."

"I need to go change." I pulled a sticky strand of marshmallow out of my hair. "Correction, I need to shower. I'll see you all after lunch." I walked down the hall in the direction of my dorm. A few moments later Maddie had caught up to me.

"Sorry," she apologized and fell into step with me.

We remained pretty much silent until we reached he portrait of the Greek goddess. I gave the password (_'Chaos'_), and headed inside.

"It's very bare," Maddie commented as we entered the main area.

"Our rooms are much nicer then this. Come on!" I led her up my staircase and into my dorm room.

"Now this is a bedroom!" Maddie flopped on the bed. "This is so much bigger then our normal beds!"

I laughed. "I'll be back. I just need to clean the sugar out of my hair."

"I'll be here," she sighed and stretched out.

About fifteen minutes of finger numbing scrubbing later, I'd gotten all the sticky sugar out of my hair, and off my face and hands. I pulled on a clean skirt, blouse, and sweater before heading back into my dorm.

"That stuff hard to get out?" Maddie asked me. She was now sitting cross-legged on my bed, flipping through one of my books.

"Very," I complained and sat down on the bed next to her. I grab the brush off the nearby table and ran it through my hair. "You said you wanted to talk?"

"Yeah." Maddie closed the book, and looked at me for a moment. "You're in love with my cousin."

"Maddie," I teased her, "please be more specific. You've got too many cousins to count."

"You know who I mean, you moron! Ricky!"

"Ah," I said in a softer tone. "_That _cousin."

"You do, don't you?" I avoided her gaze; my cheeks flushed. That was all the answer that Maddie needed. "I was right! Ronnie, and the others are all, 'No! She's not in love with him!'" Maddie grinned wickedly. "Did you purposely get that wedding invitation sent to you? To get Alice even more jealous of you?"

"No! I swear I didn't know it was coming! I--wait, what happened to it? I never got it back!"

"Don't change the topic! I would be _more _then willing to break those two up. I can't stand her. She's just. . .well, I honestly can't think of a word. I dunno. I went up to talk with her one day and she just snubbed me! If she's planning on dating a Weasley, she's going to have to deal with the _whole _family. You of all people know how close we are! If she can't learn to appreciate and respect that, she shouldn't date any of my brothers or cousins." Maddie sulked and pushed her glasses back up her nose.

"Mads, I highly doubt they're going to get _married_."

"Still!"

"Okay, how about this: if they get engaged, I give you permission to use any force necessary to break them up." I grinned as a thoughtful look crossed her face. To my utmost horror, it was replaced with an evil smirk.

"Anything?" she whispered and rubbed her hands together. "Excellent." Perhaps that wasn't such a good idea after all.

After musing for a little while longer, Maddie turned back to me.

"What?" I asked.

"You never answered my question."

"Which one?"

"About the wedding invitation."

"That thing? Lorelei and I were talking the other day and it came up the the conversation. . .Apparently she had gone through some boxes, found it, and decided to send it to me. I didn't know what was in the envelope, so you can't accuse me of opening it in front of Ricky and Alice on purpose."

"'Cause you're too angelic to pull a stunt like that," Maddie sighed.

I snorted, "Hardly. I just don't want to be the reason that a couple breaks up."

"No one'd blame you."

"No. Look, they'll beak up sooner or later because of an argument or something. Okay? And don't you think that _I_ should be the one worrying about this? You and William are trying to get involved too much. If we're meant to end up together, we will."

"So you admit you're in love with him!"

"I never denied it," I told her softly.

"Oh. . .Right."

"You aren't going to tell anyone are you?"

"Not if you don't want me too."

"I'd rather you not."

"If that's how you want it," Maddie shrugged.

"Thanks."

"Sure, En."

I glanced at the clock and smacked my forehead. "We missed lunch entirely, and we're going to be late for class!" I grabbed a clean (though slightly wrinkled) robe out of my trunk and pulled it on.

"Let's go!" Maddie, already half-way out the door shouted.

We ran down the stairs, out into the hall, partway main staircase and right into Ricky, Alice, Sirius, and James. We fell and landed at the bottom of the steps in a heap.

"My leg!"

"You did that on purpose!"

"I'm bleeding! I think."

"Get _off_ me!"

"You're sitting on my hand!"

"You're elbow is currently _poking me in the stomach_. Move it!"

"We're late for class!"

"I think my glasses are broken!"

"You okay?" a new voice asked.

Maddie (who was closer to the top of the pile) laughed nervously, "Hi, Dad, Uncle Ron."

I tried to lift my head up to see, but the fact that Ricky was currently laying across my stomach obstructed my view. "Ricky," I said calmly. "Would you please be kind enough to move?"

True to his boyish nature, he replied, "What if I don't want to?"

"I highly doubt that your father, your uncle, and your girlfriend would want you to stay on top of me, now move it!" I gave him a shove.

"Hey! I can't as it is! _James _is on my legs!"

"Kick him!"

Suddenly there was a loud 'whoosh' and a gust of strong wind lifted us and basically tossed us in opposite directions.

"Thanks, Dad." Sirius dizzily stood up and leaned back against the wall.

"What happened?" Ron asked his son, and offered his hand to me. I gratefully took it and he pulled me into a standing position.

"We were walking along minding our own business when _those _two--" He shot an angry look at Maddie and me. "--came out of nowhere and ran into us. We fell down the stairs."

"I'm dizzy," Alice moaned and put a hand to her head.

"Sorry, Alice," I apologized while I massaged my aching shoulders. "I hope you didn't get hurt."

"Let's get you all to the hospital wing," Harry said with a sigh. "Just incase you broke something."

We all started limping in the general direction of the hospital wing. Ricky was walking between me and Alice, snickering slightly.

"What?" I demanded.

"You just took out the Head Girl and Head Boy, _and _you got us out of taking a test in the class we were suppose to be at." Ricky gave me a lazy smile. I shook my head in disbelief.

"You are very strange, Ricky."

"And you, my friend, are talented at the art of getting out of tests."

"Not only did you say that in front of your father, but the headmaster!"

"They have selective hearing."

"Ricky?" Alice said in a sweet voice.

"Yes?"

"Shut up."

_-laughs- Too random? I dunno. I wrote this during finals week and my mind was all over the place at that time. I hope you liked it anyway. Forgive any flaws as I'm in a hurry (I've got to leave for Jujitsu in about five minutes). _

_Until Next Time,_

_Anne_


	24. Chapter 23: The Clearing

_Two notes: _

_1) This chapter's a bit longer then normal, and _

_2) If you haven't checked my profile recently, I've changed it.In fact, I've moved all of TWD's character bios to their own webpage. Check it out! _

--Chapter 23-The Clearing--

February flew by quickly. It was fairly uneventful for the most part. Alice had become even more possessive of Ricky, and I rarely saw him out side of classes and on the way to our dorms. I missed talking with him. Maddie, Zarah, and everyone are great of course, but they weren't my _best_ best friend.

One day after class was over I decided to have a talk with her.

"What do you want, Enna?" she asked me in a bored tone.

"Look, Alice, I know you're dating Ricky, but that doesn't give you any right to take my friend from me."

Alice laughed, "You're just jealous."

I frowned and tapped my foot on the stone floor. "Ricky's been my best friend since I was born. That's eighteen _years, _Alice. No girlfriend could ever get between us, no matter how hard you try to keep us apart.

"Besides, the fact that you don't want us talking must prove that Ricky likes me more then you're comfortable with."

I know I went a bit far with that, but it was worth it when I saw the look on her face. I turned to leave, but Alice had other ideas. I heard her mutter something under her breath. There was a flash of light, and a hex sliced open the skin on my right shoulder and cheek.

Thoroughlyannoyed I spun around and sent a Jelly Legs curse her way. As soon as I could tell it had taken affect, I turned and walked away before either of us could do more damage.

"Enna! Hey, _Enna_! En-Wow! What happened to you?" Everett came charging down the hall and skidded to a halt next to me.

"It's nothing. Did you want something?" I asked the young Weasley.

"Oh, yeah! I was wondering if you'd like to buy a gift certificate. It's for a dinner for two at that restaurant in Hogsmeade. The Rising Phoenix, I think." He held out a red-orange slip of paper emblazoned with gold writing.

"What's this for?"

"A fund raiser for S.P.E.W."

As painful as it was to, I grinned at him, "I'll buy one then. I don't have money with me right now, so how about I pay you at dinner?"

"Sure. Thanks, En!" Ev handed me the slip of parchment and walked away.

I stuck the parchment in my pocket and went up to my dorm room. I pulled off my robe and went to the bathroom. Leaning over the sink's counter I inspected my cheek. Blood was trailing down my face and neck, soaking my collar. My shoulder wasn't much better, and my sweater and blouse were sticking to the wound.

Slowly, I pulled off my sweater, hissing when I accidentally pulled harder then I meant to when I took off the right sleeve. My blouse was stained bright red, and blood was still trickling out.

As I was trying to figure out how to get out of my blouse, there was a knock on my door.

"Come in!" I called.

"En?"

"Ricky?" I was surprised to hear his voice, though I shouldn't have been. He was the only other person who knew the password."I'm back in the bathroom. You can come in!"

"Geez, I didn't know she'd done something this bad," Ricky murmured when he entered my bathroom.

"I'm fine," I said shortly. "We just had a disagreement."

"I heard."

"What did Alice tell you?" I rinsed a washcloth in warm water.

"That you pulled her aside, yelled at her, and attacked her," Ricky rolled his eyes. "Not that I believed her. You never would attack someone without being provoked."

"You're taking my side?" Tears blurred my vision. Ricky took the washcloth from me and started to gently clean the cut on my cheek.

"Of course, Enna. You're my best friend; she was my girlfriend. You'd win hands down any day."

"Thank--_was_?" I turned to face him.

"I broke up with her. I had been meaning to for awhile now, but I never could find a good point to do it."

"Oh."

"What was that fight over anyway?"

"I just wanted to let her know that she couldn't completely take my best friend from me."

We fell silent for a little while. I tried my best to hide the ecstatic grin on my face, but I didn't do too well. Alice and Ricky were over! Which meant not only did I not have to put up with Alice anymore, but I could actually devise someway to let Ricky know I cared about him.

I really wanted to prance around for joy, but that would come with questions that I really didn't want to answer. Not to mention that would be rather out of character for me.

Thankfully Ricky was too absorbed in trying to clean my shoulder to really notice the ridiculous grin on my face. My blouse was sticking to the rapidly congealing blood. As carefully as he tried to pull out the shirt fibers, I could still feel it tear. Ricky widened the rip on my blouse so he could clean it properly.

"Sloppy hex," Ricky murmured in observation.

"Hmm?" I looked at the cut curiously.

"It's jagged. Most cuts caused by hexes are clean and deep."

"Alice was pretty mad at the time, and I suppose she wasn't thinking clearly."

"Would you like me to heal the cuts? I can, but if you'd rather the nurse--"

"I trust you," I interrupted him softly.

Ricky smiled and touched my shoulder with his wand. My shoulder felt cold, then very warm. My skin had knitted itself together. Ricky healed my cheek as well, and sent me off to get changed. I stuffed my blood blouse and robe into the hamper. I was halfway to my bureau when I realized I had left the gift certificate in my pocket. I hurried back to dig it out before the clothes were sent to be washed.

After putting on a clean blouse and readjusting my tie three times I went back into the bathroom where Ricky was absentmindedly rinsing the washcloth.

"I think that's clean by now," I grinned.

"Oh," Ricky jerked out of his daze, "right." He shut the water off.

"I bought a gift certificate from your brother."

"S.P.E.W.?"

"Yes." Ricky shook his head in disbelief.

"I can't believe that mum actually got it to be an organized club here."

"Well, it's dinner for two. I'm not going to use it, 'cause I don't have anyone to take. Would you like it?"

"What would I do with it?"

Cocking my head to the side, I shrugged, "I dunno."

Ricky took the slip of parchment from me and studied it. I leaned against the door frame to wait. He looked up, a barely noticeable grin on his face.

"Would you like to have dinner with me?"

* * *

"A date!" Zarah grabbed my shoulders in excitement and shook me a bit. "That's wonderful!" 

"It's not a date, Zar." I pushed her away and searched through what clothing I had. It was an hour until dinner and I still had to get ready. "We're just going to have dinner as friends to support S.P.E.W."

"And all this clothing panic is?" Maddie smirked from her spot on my couch.

"The place is relatively fancy," I murmured. "Augh! I forgot my favorite sweater at home!"

"En, sit!" Zarah commanded. I was about to sit on the ground where I stood, but stopped, realizing what I was doing, and crossed my arms. "Go on! Sit on the bed. Mads, help me find her an outfit."

Maddie hopped up. Warily, I sat down. I probably wouldn't like what they were going to do to me, but it's not like I had much of a choice at this point.

After pulling most everything out of my drawers and throwing it on the floor, they tossed me a pair of dark denim jeans, the purple top that I'd gotten last Christmas from Ginny, my purple beaded choker (The beads were tiny and intricately woven. It looked more like lace then beads.), and the earrings that went with it.

"Get dressed. I'll do your hair," Maddie promised.

"Oh, idea! I'll be right back! What's the password for the dorms?" Zarah shouted, already halfway down the stairs.

"'_Eros_,'" I called after her.

"Thanks!"

I changed quickly, taking care to put the necklace on carefully. I was about to put in my earrings, but Maddie scolded me, saying that they could be pulled out when she brushed my hair. Sighing, I sat down to let her do my hair. She pulled some of it up into a loose Pollyanna and curled the loose ends with her wand. She stood back and observed what she had done before going back to curl the ends of my hair.

"There!" she declared eight minutes later. "Just a bit of lip gloss and you'll be done."

"Good job on her hair, Maddie," Zarah, all out of breath, carrying a large bag, rushed back into the room. "Now all she needs are the finishing touches."

"Finishing touches?" I repeated.

"Yep! I think we wear the same size shoes, so I brought you a pair of my boots!" Zarah held up a pair of leather boots. They were high-heeled, and there was an embossed silver rose near the top on the out side. "Are you wearing the ring that Ricky gave you?" I held up my hand and wiggled my fingers. "Good. I also brought some lip gloss. It's sheer, so don't start to complain that it's too dark."

"Like I could do much now?"

When I had been "perfected," Maddie and Zarah gave each other a high-five. I grumbled that I probably no longer looked like myself. Maddie dragged me over to a mirror and told me to stop being stupid. Admittedly, I did look nice, even though I did look a bit more girly then usual. I played with a semi-curled strand of hair for a moment. It'd grown in the past year and was now just barely brushing my shoulders.

"I'm going to get my hair cut," I stated randomly.

"Why?"

"'Cause I like it better short. I'm not going to get it cut until after graduation though. I _would_ like to wear it up for the Farewell Ball."

"You don't want it long like you use to?"

"Now that I look back on it, that really was a hassle to keep it neat and clean." I glanced at the clock. "I'm late!" I grabbed my purse off my desk and dashed downstairs as fast as the heels permitted.

"Hi, sorry I'm--augh!" Being my ubergraceful self, I tripped coming off the last stair and landed hard on my stomach. I coughed. "I certainly know how to make an entrance."

"Need help?" Ricky asked and held out his hand.

"Thanks," I smiled up at him and took his hand. He pulled me up and looked me over.

"You look . . . nice," he murmured.

"Thanks," I smiled up at my friend. When I was upright, I took the time to lookhim over as well. He was wearing jeans and a nice light blue dress shirt. "You do too."

"Shall we?"

"Sure."

As we were leaving, I glanced over my shoulder one last time. Zarah and Maddie were standing on the bottom step, grinning and waving.

* * *

"Here are your seats. I hope you enjoy your dinner." The all too perky hostess motioned to a table at the far left of the restaurant. 

"Thank you," I smiled and she walked away.

"So," Ricky began as we sat down, "How's school been going."

I shrugged, "As normal as possible I suppose. I've pretty much caught up now, so I don't have as much work."

"That's great."

"Yeah."

We lapsed into an awkward silence. I nervously twisted the ring on my finger. What if Zarah had been right? Merlin, was I pathetic and disillusioned or what? I was going to be awkward and nervous the rest of the night. Just my luck.

"Good evening. I'm Alodia, and I'll be your waitress tonight." A witch that looked about twenty-five came over and handed us menus. "Would you like something to drink?" I glanced at the list of drinks. Many I didn't recognize, so I just requested a lemonade. Ricky ordered the same, and a basket of bread sticks. We chatted until our drinks arrived. When I reached out to pick up my glass, Ricky's eyes grew wide.

"You're wearing the ring?"

"Yes, why wouldn't I?" I took a sip of my drink.

"I dunno. It looks nice."

"It's a beautiful ring. I never did thank you for it did I?"

"No big deal," Ricky shrugged. "Uh, if the waitress comes back could you tell her I'd like the dinner special? I'll be right back."

I nodded. Ricky stood up and walked away. As he turned he corner, I sighed in relief and sunk down into my seat. Darn it all! Zarah and Maddie were going to pay when I got back to Hogwarts. But what to do to them? Any normal curse or hex would be too good for them. Perhaps Fred or George had some twisted prank item that I could use. Yeah, they probably would.

"First date, hon?" Alodia smiled at me sympathetically.

"I don't know," I sighed.

"How could you not know if you're on a date?"

"He's been my best friend for years. We just came tonight because we had a gift certificate from S.P.E.W. But then my so called friends had to go and say it was a date, and Ricky looks _really_ nice tonight." I sighed, "That's really not helping me much."

Alodia laughed, "I'd suggest acting like you're just out to dinner with an old friend. You'll find out if he thinks this is a date soon enough." I thought about it for a moment.

"I guess you've got a point. Thank you."

"Anytime. Now, would you like to order dinner?"

* * *

"I'm never going to eat again," Ricky moaned. 

"What in the world possessed you to eat so much?" I asked. Ricky shrugged.

"Free food?"

"We get free food everyday at school!"

"Let me restate that, free _fancy _food."

"Boys," I muttered and rolled my eyes. "I guess you won't be wanting to stop by Honeydukes for some chocolate then."

"Not particularly," he grumbled.

"I'm going to get some. I'll be back in a few moments."

I rushed into the candy shop and purchased a few candy bars for later that night. There was a long line so I had to wait for nearly eight minutes to get to the register. I payed for the candy and went back out into the cool night. Ricky was standing near the store's door, leaning against the wall.

The sky was clear and the stars were going to shine bright by the time the sun fully set. It was lovely out.

"Come on, Ricky!" I grabbed my friend's hand and pulled him in the direction of the wooded area. As I sped up, Ricky gave a surprised yelp, and stumbled. Without slowing down, I let go of him so he could regain his balance.

"Enna, where--"

"You'll see!"

As we got further from Hogsmeade, twilight fell. I held up my wand to provided a little more light then the nearly set sun did. We trekked through the forest for awhile before I found my favorite clearing. It was the clearing where I'd agreed to be William's girlfriend, and where I came to think if Hogsmeade was too busy for my taste.

Dropping the Honeydukes bag on the ground, I skipped over to the rock and laid down. I watched the stars in the sky, picking out what constellations I knew and trying to make up my own. Ricky stood off to the side. Sighing I turned on my side, and propped myself up on my elbow.

"You can sit down you know." Ricky sat down next to me. Tapping my nails on the rock, I frowned slightly. "Why are you being so quiet?"

"I dunno," he muttered and shrugged.

"Are you _upset_ that you broke up with Alice?"

"No, Enna. I told you, I'd been wanting to for ages, but sadly I'm like my dad when it comes to ending relationships." I snorted. We _all _knew about the infamous Lavender/Ron relationship that happened during Ron, Harry, and Hermione's sixth year at Hogwarts. Not a pretty story, but it had a good moral too it: never date clingy girls (not that Ricky caught on to that fact).

"Well, what is it then?"

"I said I didn't know," he snapped, sounding annoyed.

"Sorry! I was just trying to help." I laid back down to look at the stars. I pointed to three bright stars in a line and cried happily, "Look, Orion's Belt."

"The Little Dipper?"

"Over that way." I leaned over him to point in the direction it was in.

"Oh," he breathed softly. "Right." I was suddenly aware of the position we were in, how close we were. I smiled softly, meeting his eyes shyly. I could just see him smile back in the dim light of the woods. Something magnetic, hormonal, and undeniably uncontrollable filled the air, pulling us even closer then we were. Our lips met gently in a tender kiss.

Hours, days, even months could have passed and I wouldn't have known the difference. When we had pulled back from the lack of oxygen, I noticed that somehow Ricky was now leaning on top of _me _. . . Not that I minded. It was rather nice actually. I smiled up at him blithely.

"You like me?" I questioned him softly.

"'Course I do, you're my best friend," he murmured.There was asmile was apparent in his voice.

"Not _like _that! The 'I want to kiss you' sort of like."

"That too," he chuckled but turned somber. "What about you?"

"Oh, I don't like you," I teased him. I was a bit too serious, though,when I'd said that, and Ricky began to pull away. I pulled him back down, and kissed him once more. "I _love _you."

"R-really?" he squeaked in a very unmanly way. I giggled.

"Really. I only found that out a month or so ago though. That night I had those nightmares, remember that? Lorelei gives quite a convincing argument. She brought up the whole wedding invitation thing and sent it to me as you know."

"We were _five_!"

"And your mother has been planning our wedding?"

"Yeah," he said sheepishly. "She was mad when she found out about Alice, but then I gave her my reasoning and she calmed down a bit."

"I was dating William though."

"He's family."

"I know, but--"

"And I set you two up remember? Look, after that Christmas I kissed you, I made up my mind that I'd rather see you happy then force you to be with me. That's why I started to date Alice. I tried to convince myself that I liked her, but I could never get myself to believe it. I called Alice 'Enna' once. That's when she started to get rather. . .hostile towards you."

"That explains it."

"Sorry."

"What's done is done," I murmured and pulled him in to kiss me. After we'd snogged thoroughly enough to make Nina sick to her stomach, we snuggled together on the rock and watched the stars. Then an idea occured to me--

"What time is it?" I sat up straight and grabbed Ricky's arm to check his watch. I swore loudly. We were out half-hour past our curfew.This was a frowned upon thing, especiallyif you're suppose to be setting an example."We're late!"

"Crud!"

Ricky and I scrambled off the rock and hurried back to the nearly deserted Hogsmeade hand-in-hand. Running through the cobbled streets as fast as I could in heels, we hurried back to Hogwarts. Wind was rustling the trees, the sloping lawn, and blew our hair in our faces. As we made it to the Hogwarts entrance, I heard Ricky swear in a very profane manner. But I could see what his reason was. Stand near the entrance way, bathed in pale moonlight was the caretaker and the headmaster.

We were done for.

"H-hi, Uncle Harry," Ricky said nervously.

_-dances- Yeah, I couldn't wait any longer. I had to get them together. :D Though this throws what I'd planned for the ending, I've got another new idea for it. w00T! _

_(btw, if anyone has another idea for the chapter title, feel free to tell me. I don't really like this one, and my brain's sorta dead right now.)_

_So, make those reviews good! I had a bad day. _

_Anne_


	25. Chapter 24: New Relationships

_Once again I apologize for taking so long to get this up. Schoolwork got amazingly overloaded again, and I've been recruited for color gaurd. Yay! XD That, and I'm suppose to be starting an 'E-zine' for the youth at my church (I'm excited 'bout that). _

_So, once again sorry, and I hope you enjoy this chapter! _

--Chapter 24 - New Relationships--

We got a month's worth of Saturday's detentions for being out past curfew. Our excuse was we where taking a walk and had lost track of the time. Harry didn't inquire any further then that, thankfully. The last thing we needed was our parents and all the rest of the Weasleys (and Potters) to know that we ended up snogging . . . all alone in a secluded clearing.

The next morning, we ate breakfast, not talkingto each other much. Maddie tried to question me, but I deflected her questions, saying that I had to be somewhere. That wasn't a lie. Ricky and I's detention included helping clean the dishes after every meal on Saturdays. We had to kneel in from of the elf sized sinks to wash them properly.

"I stand by the fact that my uncle has a twisted sense of humor," Ricky repeated for the dozenth time.

"You've made that known," I said irritably.

"Whatssa matter?"

"My fingers are pruney! I hate washing dishes without magic!"

"So do I, but this is what we get when you keep us out past curfew."

"Me? You could have stopped at anytime, you cad."

"And why would I want to? You're a great kisser." Ricky leaned over and kissed me on the corner of my mouth. I smirked. _That _was a new complement.

"Thanks. So, what are we going to tell everyone?"

"About?"

"Us."

"Us?"

"Us."

"As in friends us, or snogging us?" he teased. I threw a wet rag at him.

"_Us _us. As in the fact that we're dating now." A horrible thought occurred to me. "We are aren't we? Or did I just make an idiot of myself?" I smacked my forehead. "I did, didn't I?" With a sigh, I went back to furiously scrubbing a plate. Ricky took the plate and the scrubbing pad from me.

"No, En." Putting a sudsy hand on my cheek, he kissed me in a very non-'just friends' way. I let him pull me close; I wrapped my arms around his neck. For the second time (out of the three) that I've kissed Ricky, we were in the kitchen, getting soaked by the soapy water of discarded dishes. The kiss tasted rather soapy but wonderful all the same. "Convinced?" Ricky whispered in a rough voice. I inhaled deeply and nodded, laying my head on his chest. "As for what we're going to tell people. . . "

"Let's not," I murmured. "Everyone'll just make too big of a deal out of this. Plus, Alice won't like this at all." Laughing nervously, Ricky pulled back slightly.

"Would you kill me if someone already knew?" I sighed and looked him in the eye.

"Who?"

"Will," he said apologetically. I grinned slightly.

"I don't mind that William knows. He's good at keeping secrets."

"What--" There was a loud creak off to our left. The footsteps were too heavy to be a house elf. Ricky and I jumped apart, and hurried to start scrubbing dishes again.

"Aren't you two done yet?" James moaned. He walked over to the counter and sat on it, shifting uncomfortably when he realized that it was wet.

"There area lot of dishes!" I pointed at the large pile next to me.

"You know it's close to lunch now, don't you?" Sirius asked us. "And it's really boring talking to my sister and girl cousins without you there, En."

"Nice to know I'm missed," I grinned at Sirius. "But we've been working hard to get these dishes clean."

"Apparently. You're both soaked!"

"Sure," Ricky grinned at me. "How else would be get so wet?"

* * *

Two weeks went by. Everything pertaining to Ricky and I's relationship was going as smoothly as possible. William was actually a big help in the whole 'covering up' portion, handing out believable excuses this way and that. It must have been from all that practice he'd gotten from his fan club ('cause you do not want to be caught by those crazed girls). We made sure not to say anything within the presence of anyone that knew us, but when it was just the two or three of us, we had a great time discussing everything, not excluding Ricky and I's relationship. 

One Friday morning, I came down to breakfast late. Ricky hadn't gotten there yet either, and I figured he'd slept in as well (it was a Saturday after all - But if he was purposely blowing off scrubbing dishes I'd have to hex him or something). I sat down next to Angelique and greet every happily.

"We're good," Veronica replied sounding a bit weirded out. "You okay?"

"Of course! Why do you ask?"

"'Cause you seem rather . . . That is you're very--"

"Cheerful," Maddie interjected. "For a morning anyway."

"I woke up happy," I shrugged, pretending to be unaware of the strange looks my friends were giving me. Morning person I am not, but I was given an amazingly wonderful good-night kiss before going to bed last night. I fell asleep happy and woke up the same way. It was nice.

"You got something in the mail," Ronnie, still looking at me warily, handed me a small package that had been on the seat next to her.

"Oh, thanks." I took the package from her and inspected it eagerly. There was no return address, nor any incriminating handwriting. I didn't think it was from my parents, 'cause they usually just sent letters. I opened it curiously. Inside was a chocolate bar from Honeydukes wrapped in pale lilac foil (it was my favorite kind - caramel filled), and a small note card:

_Lovely as an Autumn day  
__Brilliant as the sun  
__Will you ever look my way  
__Before our days are done?_

_--Your Secret Admirer_

Calmly I put the note and the chocolate back in the box. Veronica who'd been reading it along with me, watched me in astonishment as I started to eat my breakfast. About three minutes later she exclaimed, in a very loud voice I might add, "How can you just _sit _there?"

"What?"

"That note--!"

"I'll think about it when I've got some protein in my system, thanks." I bit a piece of sausage in half pointedly. "Protein makes you smarter."

"What'd the note say?" Angel asked.

"It was a poem from a 'Secret Admirer.'"

"Really? _Oh la la_!" Angel breathed, putting a heavy French accent on the last bit. I groaned under my breath. This was going to be a long breakfast.

"'Wow' is right!" Maddie agreed.

"Guys," I started in a warning tone. They ignored me, as always.

"Who do you think it is?"

"I dunno." Veronica scanned the tables. "No one looks nervous . . . Do you think it could be a Slytherin?"

"_Ew_, no."

"Ricky?" Angel gave a high pitched squeal. Well, this is just great. Maddie cannot keep a secret to save her life, can she?

"Guys," I began once more, "Why don't you focus on your own love lives as opposed to mine. I'm sure they're much more fascinating."

"Do you think it could be Ricky?" Maddie asked me.

"We're _friends_, Mads."

"Right," she muttered sounding deflated.

They resumed discussing my love life. A bit annoyed, and wanting to find out why Ricky hadn't come down for breakfast (I still say that if he'd been trying to skip detention, I'd have his Head Boy's badge). After grabbing my box, I walked to the double doors, glancing to the Ravenclaw table as I went by. William hadn't been sitting with us either, and I was curious to see why. Upon seeing his reason, I smiled to myself and ducked out of the hall.

William had been sitting with Zarah. They had been talking almost shyly to each other, and believe me, neither of those two are shy. William must have 'made his move,' so to speak.

Humming a cheerful tune, I traipsed up the stairs to my dorm. I put the box with the note and chocolate bar on my desk before heading down the passageway connecting Ricky and I's rooms. Ricky was sound asleep, snoring softly. I sighed and crawled across his mattress.

"Ricky?" I touched his arm gently. He muttered something and turned away. With a sigh, I stretched out on the bed next to him. "Ricky," I whispered in his ear. "Are you going to wake up on your own, or do I have to forcibly wake you up?" I watched his face closely. A grin tugged at the corners of his mouth. "Come on you prat! We've got dishes to scrub, cousins to keep in the dark, and a secret admirer to find!"

Ricky groaned and rolled over. "What . . . Admirer?" he muttered.

"Yes, my dear boyfriend. I received a chocolate bar and a poem in the mail this morning." Still half asleep, Ricky tugged on my arm. I laid down and scooted closer to him.

"Okay," he mumbled, half asleep once more. I gave him none too gentle poke in the stomach. "Hey!" he protested.

"We've got detention still remember? If we're late, Harry will come looking for us, and I highly doubt it will do anyone good to find us in bed together. Besides, now that we're dating we shouldn't be doing this in the first place."

"Fine," Ricky, still in the same tired tone, said and rolled out of bed. I sat patiently while he was in the bathroom getting dress. He came out a few minutes later dressed in gray trousers and a dress shirt. He put on his tie and pulled his sweater on before turning to me. "You said you got that chocolate right?"

"You sent it?" I asked, a bit surprized by my new found knowledge. I never expected Ricky to be the kind of guy to write poetry.

"Yeah," he shrugged. "I wanted to get you something, but I thought it would look odd if I just did without being your boyfriend. Plus this could throw some suspicion off, don't you think?

"Did you like the poem? I sat up half last night just making sure it rhymed."

I smiled at Ricky. The poor guy was leaning against his couch. Helooked exhausted; dark circles were under his eyes. I was touched he'd stayed up so long to write a short poem just for me. No one had done anything remotely like that for me. Ever. I climbed off the bed, walked over to Ricky shyly, and gave him a kiss.

"I loved the poem, thanks." Ricky smiled sleepily at me and wrapped one of his arms around my waist.

"I'm glad," he told me before burying his face on my neck. ". . .You're soft." We stood there for awhile, arms around each other. We were half listening out for footsteps, half enjoying what we had. Ricky had enough sense to pull away. "Come on, we're late as it is."

I nodded and took his hand. Silently we walked out the door.

* * *

Later that day, I was sitting in a secluded part of the library by myself. I was suppose to be studying for a test in my politics class, but I couldn't concentrate. I was lost in thought, trying to figure out my love life. I loved Ricky, but I really didn't want to deal with all the Weasleys making a huge deal out of it all. But what if our relationship went further? What would we say then? What if . . . ? 

I heaved a sigh just as someone tapped my shoulder. Surprised, I fell off the couch. I looked up to see who'd made me fall. William Weasley was towering over me with an expression of barely controlled amusement. I glared at him.

"You alright there?"

"I'm fine," I replied as dignified as I possibly could. William held out his hand. I took it, and he helped me up.

"Okay then." I frowned at him before sitting back down. William picked up my overly-large-with-tiny-print text book and sat down next to me. I sat quietly while he flipped through the pages. Afterafew moment he turned to look at me. "I asked Zarah out."

"I saw you two at breakfast today. When did you ask her out? What did she say? When's the wedding?" I tugged on his sleeve impatiently. William grinned in a shy manner (and in my very candid opinion, that smile just makes him look even more handsome then usual), and tucked a long piece of strawberry-blond hair behind his ear.

"It's a funny story actually. I was walking back from the library the other day, and I noticed Zarah talking with one of her friends. For some reason I forgot to stop walking while I was looking in her direction and fell down the stairs. I think I must have blacked out for a second because when I had opened my eyes, Zarah was next to me, asking if I was alright.

"Now, understand I was very dazed or I probably wouldn't have asked her at all, but when she helped me up I asked if she wanted to go to Hogsmeade sometime and have a drink . . . or something. She said yes!" The shy smile was replaced with a giddy one. "We'll be going out tonight."

I congratulated him warmly, wishing him the best of luck with Zarah. Oh, I couldn't wait to talk with Zarah about this. She and William together? It was such a nice thought. Plus, he must be head-over-heels for her. I don't think I ever caused him to be distracted in that way.

It was abit sad in a 'lost love' sort of way, but I had Ricky now. I couldn't be luckier to have him. He's always been there for me after all, and he's stood up for me on numerous occations. I loved him. But. . .did he feel the same about me?

I know he likes me, or he wouldn't have said he did, but did he love me?

_One more chapter down and a few more to go. Yay! I hope you enjoyed this chapter (tell me if you did!). I've never had a boyfriend myself, so I'm not entirely sure how the whole thing works. I'm just winging it at this point._

_Sorry if there are any errors. My computer was shut down twice as I was editing this, so I might not have caught all the errors I had originally. _

_Thanks for reading!_

_Anne_


	26. Chapter 25: Letters and Notes

_Bonjour! I come bearing the next chapter. Enjoy!_

--Chapter 25 - Letters and Notes--

_Dear Mum and Dad, _

_Thank you for getting back to me quickly. Ricky and I've been stressing over the Ball and finals for the past month. We were relieved when we found out you were going to be able to help out at the Ball. I've triple checked with Harry, and he says that it would be alright if Ian came along with you. Ron and Hermione are going to bring Natalie after all. _

_What was with the "love life" comment in your last letter? As far as I know I'm not "involved" with someone. Have you been listening to Maddie? Or Charlie? He asked pretty much the same thing in hislast letter as well. Sheesh. Why can't I get some privacy? _

_Have you spoken with Missy's parents recently? From **her** last letter, Missy seems to have recovered well enough (if a bit bored), but I'm still concerned. I do think it was a good idea to keep her home after the whole incident, but she's not made of glass. Could you remind her parents of that? _

_How've I been? Busy, very busy. As I said earlier, Ricky and I are in the midst of planning the Ball and studying for finals. Unfortunately there is the added "bonus" of chasing down misbehaved students._

_Recently a sixth year had the bright idea of filling an entire bathroom with some of Fred and George's fireworks (the new kind that leaves a trail of multi-coloured goop in its trail). He was a good foot taller then me, and twice as wide. Ricky ended up giving him a detention when he wouldn't listen to me (the "little girlie"). I gave him a second when he protested the first and reported him to Harry. Perhaps he'll listen better to the headmaster. _

_I need to go. Ronnie's next to me, poking me in the arm, saying that I'm needed in the North Wing. My guess is that it's something to do with the Farewell Ball. _

_All My Love, _

_Enna_

_

* * *

_

"You've _got _to be joking! We're how much over our budget?"

"Eighty-five galleons," Ricky half coughed.

"I can still hear you. What in the world possessed your aunt to spend this much on decorations?" I picked up something fluffy and blue. "I don't even know what this is!" I shook the ball of fluff in my boyfriend's face.

"Enna," he began, placing his hands on my shoulders, "You didn't let me finish my original thought. Aunt Lorelei promised to pay for any extra expenses, alright? Take a deep breath and relax." I sighed and rested my head on his chest. "Everything's running smoothly for the Ball and exams will be over in a few days."

"Really?" I asked hopefully. Ricky chuckled.

"Of course. We've just got to finish exams, finish organizing the Ball, make invitations, decorate the Great Hall, and keep everyone in line til' we graduate. That's not _too _bad, is it? "

"Ha ha."

* * *

_Dearest Enna (Future Hogwarts Graduate),_

_You're being a bit touchy, don't you think? I was joking after all. Are you venting extra stress on me? Is that it?_

_I remember seventh year exams clearly. The longest week of my life. Including the week when I was stuck in a cave with an ill Swedish dragon (sneezing and fire breath is not a good combination). I'm sure you'll do fine of course. You got all Os on your O.W.L.s after all. Chin up, love. _

_Do you remember that "pretty blue dragon" you made a pet of three years ago when you visited me? You'll be happy to know that she just became a mother. Sapphire has three young ones, all silver in color at the moment, but their scales will darken. After you graduate come and visit. I promise you can name them._

_Til the Farewell Ball, _

_Charlie  
__(Dragon Keeper Extrordinare)_

_

* * *

_

"Time's up! Put your quills down," Prof. Martin barked. I sighed and placed my quill on my desk. One more exam down (Thank Merlin it was politics. I was so sick of studying that topic). "You are excused to the library, but be silent as mice. There are other students still studying and taking exams."

I groaned and stood up slowly. Two exams left and counting. The N.E.W.T.s were named correctly. They are Nastily Exhausting. Who ever came up with them deserves to be hung upside down by his ankles and given nothing to eat but pâté and nasty wine.

I followed my pale, somber looking classmates through the halls. We slowly made our way to the library. We sat amongst the other seventh years, blankly staring into space. I honestly didn't have a thought in my mind.

Something poked my arm. I glanced down. A small folded piece of parchment was sitting next to my elbow. Sitting across the table was Ricky, motioning for me to open it.

**Whatcha doing?**

I quickly scribbled a note back.

_Trying to recover from my politics exam. _

**That bad? **

_That bad. _

**Yuck. I'm glad I didn't take that class. **

_You would be. _

**Did you hear from your parents? **

_Yes, they said they could chaperone along with your parents. Charlie promised to come as well. _

**Good to hear. Harry said in the past years some of the teachers weren't too helpful. Plus Ackerman and Byrd will probably want to dance themselves. **

_You know, I've been asked by both my parents **and **Charlie whether or not I'm "involved" with someone. Odd don't you think? _

**I couldn't imagine why they'd ask. **

_Me neither. Unless Maddie's been talking with Ginny whose been talking with my mum. _

**Could be.**

_I wonder why . . ._

**Why what? **

_Why does everyone seems to be so interested in my love life? It's not like I'm getting married or anything._

**Yeah. Look, I gotta to get going. I, uh, I forgot I've not studied for Potions. See you later. **

Ricky studied for Potions. I know that for a fact! I was sitting with him half the time after all. Why did he leave like--oh, wait. . . "marriage." Did that freak him out? I was joking about that. Ricky knows me well enough to know when I'm joking though.

But what if he took it the wrong way. A joke about marriage, but a hint towards a more "committed" relationship? Maybe I myself am reading too much into what I didn't write.

But why did he just leave?

_

* * *

_

_Enna, _

_THANK YOU! Your parents just left from their visit. Mum and Dad promised to take me out tomorrow and do some shopping. Helena's coming of course, and we might be meetingJosh_ _and his family out there as well._

_Would you like me to get you something while I'm out? I know you're probably sick of getting books by now . . . How about one of those pretty roses from WWW? I was looking through their new catalog and they had some very pretty ones. How about a dark purple one? Those were my favorite. _

_Ian's getting big! Helena was fascinated by him (mum said it was because she finally got to meet someone smaller then she was). En, he's got the darkest hair I've seen! And his eyes are turning a bright shade of amber (which looks a bit strange when mixed with his current light blue). _

_Tonks says your busy so you don't have to reply._

_Love, _

_Missy_

_

* * *

_

I touched the velvet petals of the indigo rose I'd gotten in the mail. Maddie was initially excited when I received the rose, but was disappointed to find out it was from Missy as a Thank You. I kept it on my desk during my Transfiguration exam as a good luck charm.

I was currently hiding out in a secluded hallway, near the stairs to the North Wing, avoiding work. I was exhausted. I probably have gotten eight hours of sleep total in the past five days. A few times I found myself fighting the urge to cry. I hated being so tired.

"Hi--" I screamed. "Enna? It's me." William touched my shoulder gently.

"Will? Oh Merlin, I'm sorry." I rubbed my forehead. "I'm just not myself today."

"Is something the matter?"

I frowned for a moment and tried to think. Without warning I burst into tears. "Yes," I sobbed. "I've gotten practically no sleep since Sunday, I still have my Potions exam, I've got to finish planning the Ball, make sure every little detail is taken care of, send out invitations, make sure kids stay in line, and I don't think Ricky loves me!"

"En," William pulled me into a hug. "It's okay. You're doing fine with everything. As always, you'll surpass the rest of our class with your test scores."

"The--"

"Harry said that you and Ricky were the best team he's seen yet for the Farewell Ball. "

"But--"

"Don't be ridiculous, En. Why wouldn't he?"

"I don't know!"

"See, you have no reason--"

"But I'm not a guy. Therefore there could be something wrong with me that I would never realize because I'm a girl."

"There is absolutely _nothing_ wrong with you. En, go get some rest, everything will look better when you've gotten some sleep."

"I have work to do though."

"I'll cover for you alright? Zarah I'm sure will help me. Harry will understand. I'm going to send Ricky up to check on you sometime soon to make sure you're not working. So go to your dorm, put on your pjs, read a book, and get some sleep."

"I-"

"_Go_!"

With a sigh I started upstairs. I turned around hoping that he'd left so I could sneak off, but he was still standing there, arms crossed, a stubborn expression on his face. I stuck my tongue out at him and went up to my room. Without changing out of my robes, I flopped down on my bed. I was asleep within minutes.

When I woke up, it was dark out . . . and there was a note stuck to my forehead. I pulled it off, wincing when the tape pulled at my skin.

_Go to the library  
__Ask the librarian for "A History of Doxies"  
__Turn to page 3,185_

I frowned and glanced at the clock. I'd missed dinner. It wouldn't matter too much if I followed the note. I quickly brushed my hair and put on a bit of lip gloss before heading out the door.

"Hiya, Enna." Sirius jogged up to me and put an arm around my shoulders. "Where have you been?"

"Asleep," I yawned. "But I'm heading to the library. Where are you going?"

"Gryffindor common room. See you later." Sirius went off ahead of me and turned down a left hallway.

When I got to the library, Mlle Louise was writing in a thick lodge book. She looked up as I approached.

"Um, I'm looking for _A History of Doxies_?" She smiled at me and handed me a thick book that was sitting on the desk.

"Enjoy, hon," she said cheerfully and winked.

"Thanks." I smiled uncertainly at her. After dropping the book on a table, I flipped through the pages until I reached page number 3,185. There was a small piece of folded parchment in the crevice between the pages.

_Go upstairs once more  
__To the Ravenclaw common room entrance  
__Check behind the elf statue's ear_

Amused I went up to the Ravenclaw's hall. Another note was waiting for me.

_The stars are bright tonight  
__Go to the Great Hall  
__Give Dobby the password ("mustard yellow socks" - Don't ask)_

"Selene Lupin! Have you come to give the password to Dobby?" the elf asked me in a loud whisper.

I nodded and whispered (equally loudly), "Mustard yellow socks."

_You've followed the notes, done well  
__Don't worry you're almost through  
__Go find Will, he's waiting outside _

"How long have you been here?"

"I'd say about forty minutes. Why?" he replied, a wide-eyed innocent look on his face. I sighed.

"No reason."

_I'm sure you're ready to finish by now  
__I would be too, but just one more thing  
__Go backto your dorm, check the roses_

What did he do? Lead me away from my room just to ruin my roses? That would be a bit odd . . .Rose petels all over the floor in my room, water dripping down my desk like blood . . . Perhaps I should reconsider this whole "dating" thing.

When I got to my room, the roses were still in their vase. A small piece of parchment was attached to the orange one with a white ribbon.

_Don't you just love going in circles?  
__As long as you swear not to injure me  
__Go to the supply closet on the third floor_

"Ricky?" I peered into the dark closet. "What on earth are you trying to do? Ambush me?"

"Not exactly," his muffled voice came from the darkness.

"You sure? 'Cause I would give you credit for creativity."

Light flooded the closet. The entire room was filled with decorations for the Ball, and oddly enough there were piles of cards lining the wall. Next to me, sitting on a box, was one of the cards. I picked it up. The card was made out of heavy paper and was decorated with the Ball theme's colors. The school motto and crest were embossed near the top. I read what was written in curly script.

"Invitations?"

"All the ones we need." Ricky appeared at my left. He was holding a quill. "All you have to do is sign the one you're holding and they'll be finished."

"They're done?"

"Not only that, but all the decorations are finished, and the menus and table settings are completed. Zarah did those since I was pretty clueless on that. She said you could look everything over if you felt like it, but she did a good job. The only thing left to do really is decorate the Great Hall."

"Seriously?"

"Seriously."

"But . . . Why did you do all of this? You hate this sort of stuff."

"Will told me you were on the verge of a breakdown, which I had noticed actually. But thank Merlin he got you to get some rest, you look much better now." Ricky wrapped his arms around my waist and kissed me. "Plus, I love you, En. I hated seeing you upset."

Oh my gosh! Did he just? He did!

"I love you, too, Ricky," I told him softly. He smiled at me and pulled me in close, once more, to kiss me.

* * *

You are hereby invited to the Annual Farewell Ball for Hogwart's Graduating Class

June the Eighth

RSVP date, May the Thirtieth

Signed, 

**Fredrick Weasley **and _Selene M. Lupin  
_Head Boy and Head Girl  
Gryffindor House

_Cute, no? Yeah, I'm a romantic. Bit pathetic at times, but all in all, I enjoy it. _

_Now, a note for my dear readers. Before I post the next TWD chapter, I have a Danny Phantom oneshot to write (for a contest). I will put it up ASAP and get to work on the next TWD chapter. I don't know when that will be because I'm going away this week. I'll try and let you all know via livejournal, okay?_

_Thanks,_

_Anne_


	27. Chapter 26: The Farewell Ball: Pt 1

_Hiya! Yep, I'm back. You can't get rid of me. :p I finished up - and posted - my oneshot for the DP contest. Feel free to check it out. You really don't need to know too much about the show to understand it 'cause I didn't add anything too relavent in there. Review if you like it!_

--Chapter 26 -The Farewell Ball: Part One --

One morning, the day before the Farewell Ball, I was almost literally inhaling my breakfast. I had overslept again (due to the fact that I'd been lost in one of my favorite novels), and I was very late for a meeting with Harry and the professors. Ricky had come and gone within five minutes, promising to cover for me until I arrived.

What a way to end our year as Head Boy and Girl.

As I was eating, a small package hit me onthe head. It landed on the seat beside me, and that is where it stayed until I was finished eating. Without saying good-bye, I dashed out of the Great Hall. I ripped open the package on my way, leaving brown paper shreds on the floor.

Inside the box was a small folded note, and a necklace of deep purple gems set in dark metal.

_Meet me under the weeping cherry tree  
At midnight, during the Ball  
I'll be holding a rose _

Your Secret Admirer

So Ricky wanted to tell everyone? Fine, only a few days before graduation. Might as well go out with a bang.

"Sorry," I murmured as I slipped into my seat at the table. Harry gave me a look, but continued to discuss budget reports for school supplies and food.

"What I'd miss?" I whispered to Ricky.

"Not much . . . Nothing that directly applies to us anyway. Where were you?" I raised an eyebrow, and held up the necklace I'd received. Ricky's cheeks darkened a shade or two and he avoided my eyes. "It reminded me of your eyes." I smiled at him, touched. Leaning over slightly, I kissed his cheek.

"Mr. Weasley," Harry's voice came, "Would you please give us an update on how the Ball is coming and on the general behavior of the students?" I inspected Harry's face. Had he seen me kiss Ricky? One of his eyebrows were raised, but that could have been out of annoyance. Either way, I don't think he would say anything, even if he'd seen.

My eyes wandered while I listened to Ricky give the report. Professor Li was scribbling notes on a pad of paper, professional as ever. Most of the profs had their eyes glued to Ricky, listening half-heartedly to what he was saying, nodding every so often. Professor Byrd caught my eye. She was reclined in the chair, eyes closed.One of herhands wason her stomach, the other was under her husband's.

I raised my eyebrows in surprise. Byrd blinked open her eyes and noticed me looking at her. I rocked an imaginary baby in question. She blushed and nodded happily. I smiled at her widely.

"Congrats, professor!" I caught up with her as we left the room.

"Thanks, Enna," she replied.

"When's the baby due?"

"August."

"So soon?"

"Yeah, I'm a tad concerned, but Calder and I have a bit of money put away for her."

"The baby's a girl? Any names picked out?"

"I want her to be 'November,' but--"

"I rather like the name Leigh," Prof. Ackerman finished.

"I said it could be her middle name, but we've not come to an agreement yet."

"Mum won her choice for my name quite easily actually. She didn't mention it till after I was born."

"Ah," Byrd murmured, eyes showing me that she understood.

"What?" Ackerman looked between us.

"See you at the Ball, professors!" I chirped and went off to find Ricky.

* * *

"Up a bit higher, I think!" Dad's voice carried across the Great Hall. He along with Ron and Ginny (who'd brought Danae along with her) had come early to help Ricky and I with the decorating. Lorelei and George stopped by an hour at a time, taking turns running the store while the other was working.

Harry'd taken Danae up to his office while he worked on some paperwork. I'd offered to watch her since all I had to do was go over were the already perfect table settings and menus. Harry declined politely and told me to relax.

Zarah's work was neatly done, and clearly marked. I was done within ten minutes. I leaned on the table. Ricky was sitting two tables away from me. He and Ron were working on some sort of banner for the Ball. I watched them work.

The similarities between Ricky and his dad were really interesting. They were both within a half inch of each other's height, and had similar face shapes. Both laughed loudly butwith sincerity. While Ricky's hair was a darker shade of red and his eyes deep brown, he had freckles like the rest of the Weasleys.

Ricky looked up. He grinned smugly when he noticed me looking at me. Flustered, I went back to the menus. Perhaps I should add a chocolate cake choice to the menu?

A minute or so later, I looked back over. Ginny had taken Ricky's place at the table, and he was no where to be seen. I sighed.

"Something wrong?" I voice said in my left ear. I squeaked in surprise.

"Don't scare me like that!" I said. Ricky slipped into the seat next to me.

"You just scare easily, my dear."

"But how . . . ? How did you get over here?"

"I stood up, and used these things called legs to--"

"No, no! I meant so quickly!"

"Hmm, good question. Another good question is, why were you watching me?" I blushed. Ricky grinned smugly. "So you _were_ watching me."

"So? Can't I?"

"I have no objection, but you might blow our cover." I frowned.

"'Weeping cherry tree' ring any bells?"

"Nope," he waved his hand dismissively. I narrowed my eyes and opened my mouth to say something, but Ricky cut me off, "Hi, Uncle Harry."

I spun around in my seat. Sure enough the headmaster was standing behind me. Danae was with him, clutching on to his robes.

"Enna!" she squealed happily and ran over to me. I picked her up and sat her on my lap.

"Hi, Sweet," I replied and brushed her brightly colored bangs out of her eyes. She smiled up at me.

"Would you mind keeping an eye on Danae? I'm going to help Remus out with that other banner." Harry motioned behind him were my dad was trying to single handedly hand a thirty foot banner himself.

"Where did Professor Li go?"

"I have no clue. I'll be talking with him about it later though." Harry frowned and walked away.

I set Danae between Ricky and I before turning back around in my seat. I took a quill out of my bag and tore an extra piece of parchment in half for her.

Ricky and I talked for a bit. Danae scribbled little hearts, trees, and baby animals all over the page. She had a natural talent as an artist. At one point she looked at me and then at Ricky, a thoughtful look on her face. She stood up on her seat and put her hands on her hips.

"Kiss," she ordered.

"W-What?" I stared at her. Ricky was looking at her wide-eyed, too.

"I want to draw a prince and a princess, but I don't want to draw mommy and daddy kissing. That's weird."

"Why don't you ask my parents?"

"'Cause Enna looks like a princess, and you could be her prince. Now, kiss!" As forceful as any four year old, Danae grabbed a fistful of my hair and as much of Ricky's as she could before pulling us together. We bumped noses. My eyes were watering when our lips finally met. Ricky was looking at me in surprise. I tried to pull back, but Danae wouldn't let me budge. I rolled my eyes and decided, might as well go along with it.

I closed my eyes and kissed Ricky. A moment later he responded, and Danae let us go. To our right, I heard laughter. I could identify Ginny's, dad's, and Ron's but no one else's. I just hoped they knew that this kiss, though quite enjoyable, was against our will . . . Though it was nice to be able to kiss without hiding some place first.

"Perfect!" Danae declared and released my hair. I reached a hand up and rubbed my sore scalp.

"Can 'e 'op?" Ricky asked.

"Pease?" I added.

"Yes, fine, fine," Danae muttered. I glanced over, she was immersed in her picture.

It was of a faerie. They why . . . ?

"Danae!"

* * *

Later that day, Ricky and I were curled up together on a couch. A fire was blazing brightly in his fire place and there was four hours until the Ball. Harry and all the other adults sent us up to get some rest before the Ball. We ended up on the couch together, dozing and chatting at intervals.

I had just gotten comfortable when I heard someone pounding up the stairs. Ricky was sound asleep, his arms lightly around my waist. I'd reached up and hooked an arm around his neck. When I finally realized that, although only Ricky and I should have known the passwords, many people we knew had access to Harry's office.

I quickly rolled out of Ricky's arms and onto the floor. In a dream-like state, I made my way over to a large arm chair and curled up in it just as the door flew open.

"Enna?"

"Zarah?" I sat up groggily.

"What are you doing?"

"Sleeping?"

"There's hardly any time until the ball! What are you thinking?"

"Zar, there's four hours left," I protested.

"Exactly why you must come with me! There's so much to do. First you've got to shower, then I'll do your hair, and--"

"Zar, are you ready?" I stared at her. She was wearing the blue gown she'd picked out late last summer. Her hair was pulled back loosely, the ends of her hair curlier then ever. She had a touch of make-up on, but not too much.

"Yep! I wanted to help you." Zarah grabbed my arm and yanked me out of the chair. "Let's go. Why are you in here anyway?" I followed Zarah out of Ricky's dorm.

"We were talking for a bit. He fell asleep. So did I for a bit."

"Okay. What's with all these stairs?" Zarah made a sharp turn to go up the stairs to my bedroom. I grumbled in annoyance and hurried up the spiraling steps.

When we got to my room, Zarah sent me to get a shower while she laid out what I was going to wear at the Ball. I sighed and did as she said. It wasn't as if she was going to do anyth--

"What did you do to my dress?" I shouted. Laying on my bed was a dark purple gown with only one sleeve. The raspberry colored one I picked out last summer was no where to be seen.

"I got rid of it, oh, a few months ago. That day you went out with Ricky actually. You need something less . . . prudish to get your man. Not that there's anything wrong with being a prude, it's just not the way to attract a thick headed guy."

"Zarah, if I 'get' Ricky, I want him to want _me _because he likes me. If he likes me for just a dress, I don't want him. Now, please, _my_ dress."

"I sent it back to your mum. She was understanding when I told her you found a pretty gown in Hogsmeade."

"But . . . but . . ." I looked around desperately.

"It's either this, or you go to the Ball in that towel and the red sash Harry sent me with." I looked down at myself. The towel barely covered my thighs. Plus, there was always the possibility of it coming undone.

"Fine," I grumbled and grabbed the dress. While I got changed, Zarah occupied herself with going through my jewelry. Again.

"This is new!" she held up the necklace Ricky had sent me. "It's beautiful! Who'd you get it from?"

"I bought it for myself."

"Enna, you never buy anything nice for yourself." I frowned.

"I got it in the post today, alright?"

"Ooo," she looked at the necklace again, "From that Secret Admirer of your's?"

"Yeah." I rolled my eyes.

"It matches the dress!" she exclaimed excitedly.

I shook my head and stuck my arm into the one sleeve. It had a large keyhole cut out near the shoulder and the hems were stitched with black thread. The neckline cut across my chest and the end went under my arm in lieu of another sleeve. I zipped up the gown and pulled the neckline as high as possible, making a mental note not to lean over while I was wearing it.

The material the dress was made out of was so _soft_. Obviously some of the fabric had to be silk, but there was something else. I think it was the same material that the little white puffs on the raspberry gown. The skirt was long and just brushed the floor, and the train moved when I did.

"See, now, it isn't so bad is it?" I frowned.

"This is the second time this year you've used me as your personal doll."

"But the results are always stunning! Let me do your hair."

* * *

When I was finally done (my hair was twisted up; pinned; and curled, Ricky's necklace was hooked around my neck, and my make up was on), Zarah handed me a crimson sash. The ends were crossed andheld together with a large pinbearing the Gryffindor crest.

"Alright, it's time to go," Zarah squealed. "Where do you have to meet Ricky?"

"Main staircase. We're suppose to enter together." I looked at myself in the mirror once and twirled my skirt. I grabbed the hem and hooked the loop of string around my finger. One happy thought, I wouldn't have to worry about holding my gown's hem while I danced. "Where are you headed?"

"To meet William," she stated. In the mirror I could see her naturally pink cheeks had darkened a few shades.

"Well, we can't keep the Weasley men waiting, now can we?" I headed towards the door.

"Enna," Zarah said.

"Yes," I turned to look at her.

"You nervous?"

"A bit," I smiled reassuringly at her, "But I know my dance, and I know my partner. I'll be fine."

"I wish I could say the same for me," she said sadly.

"If it's the dancing issueagain, don't sweat it. No one's perfect. I took lessons and I still fall. Remember last summer?"

"The floor was wet." Zarah smirked.

"Another good example iswhen we were going over dances for the Ball. Ricky and I messed up so badly, we made the instructor consider a career change." I shook my head and chuckled. "Besides, you won't have a problem. William's great at leading. And patient. He'll teach you what you need to know."

"Really?"

"Yes! Where's that excitement I saw earlier? _You _were ready hours early and pulled _me _out of my sleepy state to get me ready! So, let's go already!" I grabbed her hand and pulled her out of my dorm.

We left the Heads' dorms and went down an empty hall. Most of the students were already at the Ball waiting for it to begin (that is, when Ricky and I entered). Zarah left me at the statue of Norman the Normal to use a short cut to the Great Hall.

Ricky was standing just before the stairs' entrance all dressed in crimson and gold garb. I silently thanked whoever was in charge for letting me "pick" my own clothing. But, strangely, Ricky looked _really _good.

"You look handsome." I greeted Ricky with a kiss on his cheek. He opened his eyes and smiled at me. I stepped back and twirled.

"What do you think?" I asked flirtatiously. Ricky blinked and his eyes sort of bugged out. He mouth wordlessly for a minute. "I'll take that as a good reaction."

He smiled at me and took one of my hands. Before I could do a thing, he pulled me in and kissed me deeply, holding me tightly against him.

"You look amazing. I mean, you always look lovely, but tonight you're stunning."

"Thank you," I murmured. I smiled at him for a moment before giggling. "You've got lip gloss on you." Ricky laughed and wiped it off with the back of his hand.

"Ricky, Enna," Harry appeared behind us smiling. We jumped apart. Harry's green eyes were shining in amusement. "You're keeping all the seventh years -and Maddie - waiting."

"Harry," I started. Harry held up a hand.

"Before you say anything, about a week. Now go on."

Ricky and I looked at each other. He held out an arm. I placed my hand in the crook of his elbow.

"Ready?" he asked.

I took a deep breath and nodded. He kissed my cheek once more before we turned the corner.

_Well, it goes a bit fast, but I was thinking that the actual Ball would take a chapter itself. Sorry if it seems overly rushed. _

_I don't know how well I describe Enna's dress. I know what it looks like, but I'm pretty bad a describing clothing. _

_If you all are cofused about the Danae thing, in my mind, one day Ginny and Harry were talking -unaware of Danae's presence- and they mentioned something about Ricky and Enna getting together. "All they need is a kiss to see that the fire is lit already." someone said. So Danae made it her mission to get them to kiss. :D _

_I actually got the idea from my parents. They said that when I was a baby, I use to make them kiss like that. Wasn't I cute? ;D_

_Until the Farewell Ball, _

_Anne_


	28. Chapter 27: The Farewell Ball: Pt 2

_First let me apologize. I am so sorry that this has taken me so long. After band season, I was so burnt out. I needed rest, but beyond band I started to work again, and school just kept piling more and more work on to me. It took me awhile, but I was finally able to work on this again. I don't know how good it is - and I'm sorry if I disappointed you - but this is honestly the best I can do at this point in time. _

_Merry Christmas everyone!_

--Chapter 27 - The Farewell Ball: Part Two--

"Ladies and gentlemen," a disembodied voice announced,"I present to you Frederick Weasley and Selene Lupin, this year's Head Boy and Head Girl."

We slowly walked down the staircase. All eyes were watching us. I was tense the whole way down, praying that I would _not _trip and fall. Thankfully I made it down the whole way without even stumbling.

Maddie was standing with Cody near the end of the staircase. Maddie looked pretty but dangerous in her bright red gown. Cody, on the contrary, was wearing subdued blue. I didn't see William and Zarah yet, but my parents and baby brother were standing off to the side. Mum and dad waved as I passed by.

Ricky and I walked up to the head table and sat down in our seats. Everyone else came in and followed our example.

"Did I mention I feel ridiculous?" Ricky asked me after dinner was over.

"About five times already," I replied, "But, seriously you look fine! Much better then one would expect you to in that particular outfit."

"I still feel like a - " Our empty dinner plates were whisked away and replaced by a selection of fancy desserts - tiramisu, caramel creme, three types of cake, and a chocolate torte. "Oh, _cake_!"

I laughed. Food was one of the very few things that could completely cause Ricky to forget what he was upset about. I brought him chocolate chip cookies one day, _years _ago, after I'd broken one of his toys. He forgot the whole thing as soon as he saw the baked goodies.

"Good evening, seventh years," Harry's calm voice filled the room. Everyone grew quiet. "While I'll be giving my actual speech at your graduation, I just wanted to say congratulations tonight. You've completed seven years of the finest magical education England has to offer. That's not an easy feat. I'm very proud of all of you, and I wish you the best of luck with your futures." Harry paused and smiled slightly. Ricky and I stood up. "I won't keep you from your evening any longer. Enjoy your night."

Ricky led me out onto the dance floor as the lights dimmed. I placed one of my hands on Ricky's shoulders as he put one on my waist. I smirked at him as our free hands met. I leaned back slightly and pointed one of my feet ballet style. The beginning of the dance was suppose to appear dramatic as the rest. For a breath taking moment, time seemed to stand still.

Then the music started.

I admit it - I love dancing with Ricky. Even before we started dating, I enjoyed being close to him, being able to feel his heart racing. I felt safe and secure yet exhilarated at the same time.

During a pause, Ricky's eyes met mine. The skin on the back of my neck prickled. There was a sly and mischievous look in his eyes that made me nervous.

"What, exactly, would you do to me if I kissed you in front of everyone now?" Ricky whispered in my ear as I spun into his grasp. I raised an eyebrow.

"I would be forced to injure you in some way, I'm afraid," I murmured. Ricky laughed out loud and spun me back out holding on to my left hand. I gracefully paused, toe pointed and right hand held in a ballerina's pose. Ricky walked over to face me, and looped his free arm around my waist. I placed my hand on his shoulder and let him lead me around the dance floor once more.

When the song ended, Ricky bowed. I smiled graciously and curtsied, lowering my eyes to look "demure" (as our original dance instructor had put it). The students applauded briefly before heading out onto the dance floor themselves.

"See you soon," Ricky whispered before disappearing into the crowd. The music picked up as the band, Poltergeist (Ricky's choice. I had no clue who they were.), went on to the stage.

Without warning, someone came up behind me, spun me around quickly and hooked his arm around my waist. I shook my head slightly to clear my vision.

"Are you going to keep doing that?" I glared at William. He had done the same thing to me at our first ball. It scared me just as bad then as it did now.

"Perhaps. You're easy to sneak up on." William grinned at me. I frowned, unamused.

"Shouldn't you be with Zarah?"

"She's talking with your mum, and I don't think she will mind if I dance with you for one song."

"Is that your idea of asking me to dance?" I asked dryly. William smiled widely and put his other arm around my waist. I put my arms around his neck.

"There are no need for words when you've been friends for as long as we have." I rolled my eyes. We swayed back and forth in time with the music.

"_Right, _William." When the song ended, Zarah was by our side and stole William away from me. They walked off hand in hand. I smiled sadly. I would miss them. I would miss being _here _. . .

"You alright, Enna?" dad tapped my shoulder.

"Huh? Oh, yeah, dad. I'm just thinking." The music started once more. Dad took my hand.

"Mind dancing with an old man?" he asked me somberly.

"Dad, you're hardly an old man," I protested with a smile.

Dad shook his head, but let my comment pass. "What were you thinking about?"

"Just . . . it's so hard to believe that I'm really leaving this place. As . . . awful as some of the experiences were, I'll really miss it here. I mean . . . I've spent the better part of the last seven years of my life here. I grew up so much while living within this castle. I've stayed up late at night many times over the years, missing you and mum terribly, but then, upon waking up, felt like this was the only place I could ever be.

"This was the place I was ridiculed, shunned by people who knew I was different. It was where I received my scars, whether the be physical or emotional ones. _But _I also had my friends. What happened only formed a stronger bond between us. We shared everything with each other, from pain to happiness. . ." I smiled at my dad. "I fell in love here," I murmured very quietly, hoping my dad didn't hear the last comment.

Dad hugged me tightly. "Darling, if I could do anything, it would be to keep you my little girl forever. But I can't. You're growing up and you're an amazing young woman. You'll be starting the best years of you life soon - your career, your own life, and someday - **_if _**you can find a worthy man - you'll get married and have your own family. Enna, I couldn't be more proud of who you've grown up to be."

"Thanks, Dad," I sniffed. Tears rolled down my cheeks. Mum came over, and rubbed my back soothingly. I knew she'd been listening to the whole conversation. Ian squirmed in her arms. Letting go of dad, I smiled and reached out to Ian. Mum handed me the baby.

"Hey, baby brother," I murmured and kissed Ian's head. His hair was jet black and amazingly soft. "How have you been?" He cooed in response.

"Would you like me to watch Ian for a bit?" I asked my parents. Mum smiled and nodded.

"Come on, Remus," mum grabbed dad's collar and pulled him further onto the dance floor. I laughed and shook my head. My parents, ladies and gentlemen.

"Have you liked your new home?" I asked the baby. "I know they can be a bit crazy, but they love you very much."

I spotted Ricky over by a table where a few seventh year girls were sitting. I caught his eye. Ricky gave me a pained look. Curiously, I walked over.

"So then he said - do you know what he said? - he said I was the only girl for him. Ha!" The brunette Hufflepuff girl made a face. "Like he wasn't already cheating on me with that other witch."

"But I'm sure you'd never do anything like that," the black haired girl cooed at Ricky, touching his arm. I groaned and rolled my eyes. I knew for a fact that it wasn't the girls who'd been cheated on - they'd done the cheating. I'd written the one up for snogging in closest three times in one day - with three different boys!

"Well, no, I don't cheat on my girlfriends," Ricky stammered. Plastering an angry expression on my face, I marched over.

"Frederick Weasley!" I came up behind him. He visably jumped in surprise. "_Where _have you been? You've left me all alone to take care of everything that's been going on? Have you forgotten what your Head Boy duties are?" I held Ian out to him. "Come on, now. We've got work to do. Excuse us, ladies."

With a huff I turned around and stompted off. Ricky hurried behind me, catching up easily.

"What duties are we talking about exactly?"

"First you must bow down and worship me for freeing you from those Hufflepuff -"

"Oh, yes, great goddess," he interrupted me sarcastically.

"Second - dance with me once more before midnight." I stopped where I was and smiled at him.

Ricky turned to look at me. "Of course, Enna. I would love to." He held out a hand.

"Now?" I laughed.

"Now," he confirmed, smiling slightly.

"But you're holding Ian!"

"I'm aware of that."

Laughing softly, I went to him. It took us a moment, but we figured out how to dance while holding a baby. We each held Ian with one arm. My free arm was holding Ricky's shoulder, and Ricky's free arm was wrapped around my waist. Despite the fast tempo of the song, we made our way slowly around the dance floor. Ian laughed when we spun or made faces at him.

"We tired him out," Ricky murmured. Ian's head was drooping. It was obvious he was fighting to stay awake.

"Poor little man," I said. With Ricky's help, I rested him on my shoulder. "I'll go find mum." Ricky kissed my cheek.

"Check the clock," he whispered and disappeared. There was no clock in the Great Hall, so I would have to find my dad - he always had a watch. I spotted my mum's hair first - vibrant pink is always easy to spot. I carefully walked over. Mum spotted us, and met me half way.

"Poor little boy," mum cooed when she took him from me.

"Feel free to put him in my room. The password is '_amour_.'"

"Thank you, Enna."

"Do you know what time it is?"

"I'd ask Remus for the exact time, but I believe it's a few minutes before midnight."

"Thanks, Mum." I kissed her cheek. "I'll be back soon." She gave me a confused look, as I rushed outside into the the gray night.

* * *

Rain had begun to fall, softly, slowly, causing the trees and flowers outside to twinkle in the glowing candle light. A silver sliver of moon peaked out from behind gray-blue clouds and shone with a somber light. The tightly spun curls around my face began to slowly unwind into longer, graceful loops that stuck to my damp face. 

I entered the secluded courtyard, as silently as possible. The low heels of my shoes gave soft clicks as I walked down the stone ground. I paused. Ricky was sitting on the courtyard's solitary stone bench, under the shelter of the weeping cherry's long branches. He was leaning on his knees, slowly twirling a creamy ivory-colored lily with his fingers. He glanced up at the sound of my shoes. After gazing at me intently for a moment, he smiled apologetically.

"I couldn't find a rose," he explained quietly. "I went out too late in the week to get a nice one."

I smiled slightly before crossing the small courtyard in a slow, deliberate way. I sat down on the bench next to Ricky, facing the opposite direction. Ricky handed me the lily, and I gently placed it on my lap. I leaned against Ricky slightly, staring absently at the soft pink blossoms on the tree branches.

"So," I murmured, turning my head to look Ricky in the eyes.

"So . . ." he replied as quietly. He held my gaze for a moment before looking down at the necklace I was wearing. He smiled and gently touched my collarbone where the necklace sat. "It does match your eyes then." His hand trailed back behind my neck as he leaned over to kiss me. It was a brief, chaste kiss, but an entirely sweet one.

"Well, my Secret Admirer, now that you've been revealed, what do you have to say?" I teased. An amused glint lit Ricky's eyes.

"That I fell in love with my best friend many years ago without realizing it. I've since then found out I was in love with her, and I think that I've suffered in silence long enough." Ricky shook his head. "Honestly, En, what were we thinking?"

I thought for a moment, trying to decided the best way to answer his question. While Ricky had known he'd loved me for quite awhile, I still had a long way to go. We both had separate relationships. I had a long term one with his closest cousin; Ricky had one with my ex-roommate. We had both been loyal to our respective companion, but neither of us made a deeper commitment.

Trust came easily to me, but, for some reason, the willingness to give my whole heart was difficult. With William, I had held back, unsure of myself and Will as well. But with Ricky things were different. The ability to love him came naturally. I'd never given it a second thought. Now I knew it was because I'd loved him all the while.

Despite the long time we had taken to get to this point, it was worth it.

I cocked my head to the side, and replied, "We needed to give each other time to grow up." Ricky smiled and tucked a curl of my hair behind my ear.

"I have something to ask you." Ricky paused and pulled a small box out of his pocket (which, in all honesty, was surprised that there was one in his outfit). He opened it. Inside was a delicate white gold ring. A dark gemstone adorned it.

I felt the blood drain from my face. Was he going to as me _that _question _now_? I wasn't ready to get married! I'd barely begun dating the guy! Yes, I loved him, but we still needed to get use to the idea of being in such a relationship. I blinked rapidly as Ricky sought to make eye contact.

"En, I love you, and I know we've only been dating for a couple of months, but . . . would you consider wearing this promise ring?"

_Promise _ring? Oh . . . That's a much better idea! I smiled happily at Ricky.

"Yes!" Ricky took my left hand and slipped the ring on my third finger. I held up my hand to admire the gem's glitter. Ricky slipped an arm around my waist possessively and kissed my neck.

"You're mine now," he whispered and pulled me closer.

"Correction," I replied, tangling my fingers in Ricky's hair, "You're _mine_."

"Even better."

Our lips met gently. Raindrops, finally making their way through a maze of tree branches, slid down our faces as we kissed under the murky moonlight. The quiet scent of cherry blossoms was in the air.

We never did hear the approching footsteps. At a sudden, collective gasp, Ricky and I broke apart in shock.

"Hi, Mum, Dad, everyone . . ." Ricky and I greeted the group sheepishly.

_And there you have it, the final chapter in "The Werewolf's Daughter." Don't worry, I'll be writing an epilogue so you know what happens. Sorta. The rest is left to your imagination. _

_Thank you for reading and putting up with me this entire time. I cannot tell you how much it all meant to me. Especially to my faithful reviewers who reviewed every chapter. You all rock! _

_And, bograt, dear? Thanks for letting me run ideas past you and moan about writer's block. I love you to bits. I'm just sorry we haven't been able to talk in these past months. _

_Thank you all, once again._

_Anne  
_


End file.
